Never Let Me Go
by AShinyNightmare
Summary: ¿Nunca te preguntaste como es que empezó el coqueteo entre Ron y Hermione, que fue lo que pasó en todas esas guardias de Prefectos, como fue la primera charla entre ellos después de Lavender? Yo sí! Y esta es mi versión.
1. Never Let me Go

_Para aquellas maravillosas personas que se tomaron la molestia de entrar y leer la historia, deben saber que es mi primer Fic, y quiero que sepan que todas las criticas serán tomadas muy en cuenta para mejorar la historia, así que cualquier pequeño error que halla cometido y del cual no me halla percatado, háganmelo saber._

_Por otro lado, la historia se centra en Ron y Hermione, únicamente, todavía no me siento lo suficiente segura para incluir a más personajes, veremos que pasa con el tiempo. Situada en Sexto año, no creo que sean muchos capítulos tal vez unos ¿10? La historia no se queda solamente en sexto sino que va avanzando, en las situaciones mas importantes el antes y después de cada una de ellas algunos encuentros entre los dos mas dulces cabezotas, en los que Harry no estuvo presente._

_La historia intenta dar sentido a todas esas peleas, que tuvieron ese horrendo sexto año, como es que Ron tuvo suficiente confianza para comenzar a coquetear con Hermione, Porque ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo es que a pesar de todas las noches que estuvieron juntos sin Harry no paso nada? Yo quisiera saber que fue todo lo que nos perdimos por culpa del niño que vivió, ¡que es tan distraído!_

_Creo que eso es todo por ahora._

_ShinyNightmare_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todo es de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**_

_**Un paso a la vez**_

- Harry, debes desacerté de ese libro no sabes de quién es y podrías meterte en muchos problemas si alguien se enterara...- Hermione estaba harta de decir lo mismo una y otra vez, pero era necesario que Harry la entendiera. _No puede seguir haciendo trampa_. Además se sentía un poco preocupada porque no se despegaba de ese bendito libro ni por un minuto, y Hermione sabia muy bien que el fanatismo siempre concluía con malas consecuencias sobretodo cuando no sabes a quien idolatras.

- ¿Por qué? piensas acusarme con alguien tal vez.- Le dijo Harry, mirándola con un hastío que se le asemejaba mucho a Malfoy. Ella estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando Ron interfirió a su lado.

- Oye se hace tarde, debemos irnos- Le dijo mirándola con las cejas pelirrojas, casi inexistentes, levantadas. A Hermione no le gusto el gesto de "Mejor cállate" de Ron, por lo que lo miro con una mirada asesina, para luego voltear de nuevo hacia el sillón de Harry donde este se encontraba leyendo una vez mas el libro de pociones, o mejor dicho el dicho del Príncipe Mestizo. Presionando su brazo en señal de que se calmara, Ron interfirió de nuevo, ella volteo una vez mas para esta vez decirle que era él el que debía callarse. Pero enmudeció al encontrase con los ojos profundamente azules de Ron, no dijo nada pero ella entendió y se rindió una vez más a él. _Maldición Ronald si no fueras tan lindo, te golpearía._ Pensó mientras se levantaba del sofá y salía de la Sala Común, cual tornado.

- Nos vemos luego Harry- Ron trato de sonar amable por Hermione también.

- No debes disculparte por ella, no están casados o algo- Harry ni siquiera lo miro a la cara, pero sabía que Ron estaba rojo de vergüenza. Había pocas veces en las que Harry le echaba en cara a su mejor amigo sus obvios sentimientos por Hermione, ocasiones por ejemplo cuando en un momento de discusión el muy pollerudo apoyaba el punto de vista de Hermione, o cuando en medio de otra pelea grupal se quedaba mudo, sabiendo que Harry era quien tenia la razón, pero Ron jamás habría la boca por miedo a tener una pelea con su castaña amiga.

- ¡No me estoy disculpando por ella! – Dijo el pelirrojo escandalizado.

- No, claro que no.

- ¡Ronald! ¿Vienes o que?- Le grito Hermione apareciendo de nuevo en el marco del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Si, estoy yendo…- Le contestó él, mientras se daba vuelta para seguirla hacia fuera de la Sala Común, lo último que escuchó antes que el retrato se cerrara fue la risa burlona de Harry.

- ¿Estaban hablando de mi?...

- No, claro que no- se apresuro es contestar Ron. Aunque sus tono nervioso, lo delataba.

Había veces en que Ron simplemente no podía ocultarle cosas a nadie, sobretodo a una persona tan persuasiva como Hermione.

- Se que opinas como él, ambos creen que estoy exagerando las cosas, pero es peligroso, lo sé.- Le dijo mientras ambos entrelazaban los dedos de sus manos.

Era una de las cosas que había cambiado desde que ambos se convirtieron en Prefectos el año anterior, demasiadas noches juntos, demasiado coqueteo durante las guardias solitarias. Ir tomados de las manos por los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts, era una complicidad de la cual ninguno de los dos hacia comentarios. Había comenzado el año pasado, cuando ambos creyeron ver a un niño de primero, comenzaron a perseguirlo, pero este se echo a correr obligando a ambos prefectos a hacer lo mismo, fue ahí que ambos se tomaron de las manos, ya que Hermione era más lenta. Momentos después, cuando casi lo alcanzaron en un esquina resulto que el niño tenia orejas muy largas y puntiagudas, como las de un elfo. Desde entonces se tomaban de las manos "Por las dudas, por si debiéramos empezar a correr tras un elfo", le había dicho el pelirrojo a Hermione a la noche siguiente, mientras le ofrecía una mano y esta muy a gusto aceptaba.

- Yo no opino nada, realmente no me interesa el estúpido libro.- Dijo el mucho mas relajado de que Hermione, no haya podido descifrar realmente de lo que había estado discutiendo con Harry.

_¡Ella te quiere!._

La voz a coro de sus hermanos gemelos venia a su mente, cada vez que se ponía nervioso, o se avergonzaba delante de la castaña. Lo cierto es que los gemelos le habían dado consejos muy útiles en las vacaciones sobre como portarse con las chicas.

* * *

- Como actuar…

-…y como no actuar

- ¡Delante de las chicas, parte 1! – Habían dicho a coro Fred y George el verano pasado.

- La verdad no necesito esto…- Ron había tratado de huir en cuanto escucho "Chicas", los gemelos nunca les daba buenos consejos, la mayoría eran tutoriales para que el haga algún papelón, y ellos se divirtieran a su costa.

- Créeme Ronnie lo necesitas mas que nadie…y esta vez es en serio- le dijo Fred, con esa sonrisa picara por la cual todas las mujeres caían, incluso su propia madre no podía enojarse con ellos luego de alguna travesura cuando ambos sonreían a dúo con aquella entupida mueca. Ron los detestaba por ello, pero entonces se dio cuenta que si debía aprender de alguien era de ellos.

- Sobretodo cuando la hermosa Fleuuur, pasará el verano con nosotros- le dijo George – No queremos que nos dejes mal parado con nuestra futura cuñada.

- ¡Es la futura esposa de Bill! Tu mismo lo has dicho, que creen que yo iba a ser…

- No hablamos de ella Ronnie – dijo George, guiñándole un ojo.

- Hablamos de nuestra otra futura hermosa cuñada, Hermione- terminó Fred con la misma sonrisa característica que antes.

- Pero..que qqqdeque – tartamudeo Ron, sus colores llegaron a su cara como si le hubiesen lanzado dos grandes tomates a sus mejillas- De que están hablando, ¡Hermione y yo somos amigos!

- Claroo…

- …Te creemos

- Así como creemos que nuestro cabello es azul- George se sentó frente a Ron en la otra cama plegable de su habitación, que generalmente usaba Harry.- Mira tu falta de honestidad contigo mismo, no es el problema que nos ha traído hasta tu pocilga para dormir, o como nos gusta llamarlo ¡El Pocicuarto de Ronnie!- George lo miro con una amplia sonrisa, esperando una reacción de su hermano menor, pero todo lo que este hizo fue poner los ojos en blanco.

- Es verdad, un problema a la vez- intervino Fred, que estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana.- Lo primero, es lo primero, y mejor nos damos prisa o mamá terminara de lavar la ropa, nos descubrirá sin hacer nada y nos mandara a desñomizar el jardín, otra vez. Así que empecemos, Georgy tu primero…

- …Tienes que dejar de ponerte rojo, a las chicas no les gusta que no confíes en ti mismo…- George puso su mano derecha en un puño, y saco el pulgar en señal de que se trataba del primer consejo.

- …No debes mirar como un tonto a Fleur cuando llegue, a Hermione no le va a gustar…- Fred marco con su pulgar al igual que su hermano.

- … Debes poner mas atención cuando Fleur o Hermione, te este hablando, no mires solo sus labios, escúchalas...

- Si sigues ese consejo, no tendrás necesidad de tartamudear, ¡te hace ver entúpido!- Fred marco con dos dedos.

- Hazle cumplidos mas seguido, cumplidos sencillos, no exageres. Eso les gusta.

- ¡Los cumplidos son para Hermione, no para Fleur ella no los necesita!.- George Marco con un tercer dedo.

- Si Hermione te saluda con un abrazo cuando llegue, no le des palmadas torpes…

- ¡Yo no le doy palmadas!- Se defendió Ron.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Todo el mundo te ve!... ¡Y no me interrumpas!- Fred lo acuso con los tres dedos de su mano derecha- …como decía no le des palmadas, devuélvele el abrazo, hazla sentir protegida y querida.

- ¡No discutas con ella…- George vio como su hermano menor, sonrío a eso y lo miro con seriedad- ¡Por mas divertido que sea no discutas con ella! Por Merlín, dale la razón, ella casi siempre la tiene de todos modos...

- Tienes que ser mas caballeroso, estoy seguro que Hermione es del tipo Románticas…así que...- Fred se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, George se le unió.

- ¿Eso es todo?...pff yo ya sabia todas esas cosas- se mofó Ron. Entonces fue el turno de los gemelos de poner los ojos en blanco.

- No, no es todo falta el consejo mas importante- dijo Fred- Pero ya que sabes todo…

- Fred creo que debemos decirle es esencial el pobre no sobrevivirá a este verano si no le decimos…

- George ya lo escuchaste el lo sabe todo…

Ron sabía que no debía darles el gusto de preguntar cual era el maldito consejo final, pero por otro lado, podría necesitarlo realmente. George tenia razón la vida de Ron estaba en juego ese verano, con Fleur, Hermione y el mismo en la misma casa, no tenia muchas posibilidades.

- Bueno a ver, ¿cual es el estúpido consejo? – preguntó Ron haciéndose el desinteresado.

- No te lo diremos, si lo llamas estúpido…

- ¿En serio quieres saber Ron?- George fue mas piadoso.

- Si en serio.

- ¿Lo necesitas verdad?- preguntó George como si estuviera hablando con un moribundo.

- Si lo necesito- mejor les decía lo que querían oír.

- ¿Porque estarás en aprietos si metes la pata frente a nuestra cuñada?

- Si Bill podría…

- ¡Lo sabíamos! ¡Ves hermanito si amas a Hermione! – Dijo triunfante Fred, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

- Pero no te preocupes- le dijo George, cuando Ron les estaba por explicar que habian estado hablando de diferentes cuñadas.- Porque…

- ¡Ella te quiere también! Tenlo en mente. Al igual que tu estas loco por Hermione, ¡ella esta loca por ti!- le dijo Fred.- Y ese querido hermano fue nuestro ultimo consejo, ¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

Ron no les había entendido eso de ¡_Disfrútalo!_. Supo lo que le habían querido decir después de una horas, que se había paseado con una sonrisa de entupido por su habitación toda esa tarde, pensándolo una y otra vez que los gemelos tal vez tenia razón, Hermione si podía quererlo de la misma manera que él la quería a ella, en silencio como si fuese uno de sus mejores secretos jamás guardados.

Tal vez eso los mantenía unidos, un secreto que los involucraba a ambos.

- No te interesa, porque no fuiste tú quien lo escogió del armario…- continuó Hermione, mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts.

- Eso no es cierto- le detuvo Ron

- Claro que lo es, y si hubieses sido tú también estarías en mi contra, defendiendo al Príncipe. – Hermione parecía mas molesta que enojada según Ron, pero aun así trato de comportarse.

- No lo estaría defendiendo…pero tampoco estaría en contra de un poco de ayuda académica.-

A la castaña no le hizo gracia su comentario, incluso lo miró como si fuera a pegarle, mientras soltaba la mano de Ron.

- ¡Ayuda dices, lo que ese libro menos hace es ayudar a Harry, lo desconcentra de todas las otras clases que no sea pociones!- discutió ella, gesticulando exageradamente como siempre que estaba exasperada.

- ¿¡Por que no mejor dices la verdad, del porque tanto escándalo!- A Ron le salieron las palabras, sin haber pasado antes por su filtro mental, _Maldición, eres un Idiota Ronald. _

- ¿Que es lo que significa eso?- Una de las razones por la cual Ron siempre vinculo a su madre con Hermione, era por aquella mirada tan rabiosa que ponían cuando se enojaban. Con dificultad el pelirrojo trato de responder, pero cuando lo hizo su voz se escuchó evidentemente afectada por el miedo.

- Es que creo que...tal vez…lo que no soportas es que Harry te supere en Pociones.- Ron la miro con cara de perrito asustado, mientras que las cejas de ella se iban convirtiendo en una sola. – Y no esta mal que te moleste quiero decir, tu siempre fuiste la mejor, ¡Y aún lo eres! Y lo seguirás siendo pero…

- Pero, ¿que?

- Jamás nadie te ha superado, y a ti te encanta que la gente note lo inteligente que eres, pero… Vamos Hermione es Harry, ¿No puedes al menos darle la posibilidad de que se destaque él también?

- No me molesta que se destaque…- Ron alzo una ceja, en señal de que no le creía ni una palabra- bueno tal vez si me molesta un poco, pero ese no es el tema principal, lo principal aquí es que Harry confía en lo que dice el Principe y todas sus anotaciones…

- ¿Y eso que?..Sólo son un par de atajos…sus pociones siempre salen bien, nadie resulto herido, se logra el mismo resultado…y en menos tiempo.

- No me refiero a eso – Le contestó ella, mientras esperaban a que una escalera apareciera para subir al séptimo piso, donde siempre había gente escondida o deambulando- No son simples atajos, por si no te has dado cuenta el libro tiene, además, muchas anotaciones al margen de cada hoja, y muchas de esas anotaciones son mas que simples atajos para lograr una poción, son hechizos, hechizos que jamás escuche nombrar y que podrían ser peligrosos.

- Si pero Harry jamás los usaría, no si no sabe quien los ha inventado…

- Ya usa los atajos para llegar a las pociones perfectas. – dijo Hermione, mientras subían a la escalera. – Y no sabe quien los ha inventado.

- Poniéndote en su contra no lograrás mucho...

- Si pero si yo no le advierto ¿quien lo hará? – Le acusó la castaña, en un claro intento de comenzar otra discusión. Pero Ron estaba lo suficiente tranquilo como para no seguirla, por lo que la miró como si la hubiese atrapado haciendo alguna travesura, le sonrío de manera picara, y le dijo:

- Sabes es demasiado tarde, como para que yo comience a discutir contigo…de nuevo. Ya he tenido mi cuota de pelea por esta noche, además de que hemos discutido por Harry, y no es divertido discutir por Harry.

El séptimo piso era mucho mas frío que todos los inferiores, francamente ni Ron ni Hermione le encontraban el atractivo de venir a recorrer estos congelados pasillos en medio de la noche.

- ¿Quieres decir que discutir por cualquier otra cosa si es divertido?, o peor aún ¿encuentras divertido pelear?

- Claro es divertido pelear contigo- _siempre y cuando no incluya pelones jugadores de Quidditch profesional- _ No hay un año en el que no hayamos discutido, para luego no hablarnos por semanas…claro que no es divertido entonces.

Hermione sonrío, ante la triste realidad, _Espero que este año, no haya de esas peleas, _pensó.

- Tal vez este año sea la excepción.- comentó esperanzada, con una sonrisa.

- Oh te aseguro que este año no habrá de ese tipo.- le devolvió la sonrisa Ron, totalmente seguro, es mas tenía planeado o al menos mantenía la esperanza de que las cosas se dieran naturalmente, para que Hermione se diera cuenta que debian estar juntos._ Y si ella se dá cuenta tal vez yo no tenga que dar el primer paso,_ pensó.

_¡Claro déjale todo el trabajo a ella! ¡Que bien Ron, aprendiste la clave de la caballerosidad!_

La voz de sus sarcásticos hermanos gemelos se hizo oír, en su cabeza. Ron suspiró, ellos tenían razón jamás iba poder estar a la par de Vicktor Krum si no daba al menos él mismo, el primer paso en su relación con Hermione, y no estar a la par era algo que no lo dejaba dormir, o peor saber que no estaba por encima de Krum, eso si que le molestaba. Justo entonces recordó la carta que Hermione había recibido y guardado sin leer esa misma mañana, no había sido muy difícil descifrar de quien era, pero lo que si fue complicado fue mantener la boca cerrada y fingir que no se daba cuenta. La furia comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo en cuanto lo recordó, se había mantenido bastante tranquilo al respecto durante el día pero la realidad de que el estúpido pelón le seguía escribiendo a ella lo puso nervioso.

La verdad era que aquella misma mañana se había mordido la lengua para no comenzar a discutir tan temprano, pero ya no era temprano, de hecho era muy tarde y solo hace unos momentos ella lo había incentivado para comenzar una discusión, así que él le daría el gusto. _¡No! Solo averigua lo que necesitas saber y sal del tema, ¡le acabas de prometer que no habría peleas este año!_

- Entonces, ¿de quien era la carta que recibiste esta mañana?- pregunto haciéndose el que no sabia nada.

- Mmm… era de mis padres...- las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron instantáneamente, y Ron no pudo mas que sonreir, al verla tan adorable, pero entonces recordó la carta.

- ¿Y que decía? ¿Se encuentran bien? - El generalmente no preguntaba este tipo de cosas, ya que cada vez que Hermione recibía una carta de sus padres ella misma se encargaba de informarles a Harry y a Ron como se encontraban, las pocas anécdotas que habían vivido en el consultorio, y de entregarle los saludos que sus padres escribían para ellos. – Me sorprendió que no leyeras la carta, con nosotros.

- Ellos están muy bien, les envían saludos. – Dijo ella esquivando el ultimo comentario de su amigo, a este punto la castaña estaba muy nerviosa. – Ya sabes lo normal…creo que mejor comenzamos a revisar las aulas…

- ¡Oh si cierto!- contesto Ron abriendo la puerta del aula mas cercano del pasillo, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, así de esa manera podían sorprender a los alumnos, si es que había alguien. El pelirrojo fue el primero en asomar la cabeza adentro del aula, un poco empujándolo Hermione fue la siguiente.- Aquí no hay nadie, - le informo a la cabeza con rizos castaños que salía de debajo de su brazo derecho- Lo que me parece extraño es que escribieran hoy miércoles cuando siempre lo hacen los lunes…- Retomo el tema Ron.

- Es que ellos...ellos no pudieron- las mejillas de Hermione estaban de un rosado brillante, como si hubiese corrido una maratón, y se pusieron incluso mas brillantes, cuando Ron terminó con su tortura.

- Ellos no pudieron escribirte, porque la carta no es de tus padres sino de Krum, ¿cierto?- le dijo él.

Hermione vio como una sonrisa casi se dibujaba en su rostro, fue casi una sonrisa, porque la molestia se reflejaba en sus ojos, al igual que algo más que ella no podía entender, no sabia si era tristeza o decepción.

Por su lado Hermione se sintió como una tonta, y mucho más nerviosa que antes, a veces se le olvidaba que ante los ojos de Ron ella era un libro abierto.

Por otro lado, y aunque ella no se diera cuenta, Ron no la perdía de vista ni por un momento, no es que Ron sea un maniaco, no era de esos chicos que te dan miedo, simplemente era muy celoso y un poco posesivo cuando se trataba de su persona favorita en todo el mundo, y esa era justamente Hermione, así que era muy difícil que el no conociera todos sus comportamientos.

- ¿Por que fingiste que no lo sabias? – Pregunto finalmente Hermione, algo molesta en primer lugar por ser descubierta y, en segundo lugar por ser engañada.

Ron levantó sus hombros mientra metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. – Es que no estaba muy seguro, - Mintió- cuando vi que comenzabas a mentir acerca de tus padres, y te pusiste rosa, lo entendí.

- Entonces, ¿¡decidiste hacerme pasar vergüenza en vez de solo preguntar!- chilló indignada y mas molesta que antes.

- ¡Tú fuiste la que decidió mentirme! ¡Te metiste en esto tu sola, podrías haberme dicho que la carta era de Vicky desde un principio!

-¿¡Para que! ¡Eh! ¿¡Para que comiences a gritarme como ahora!

- Oye, esta bien, de acuerdo… lo siento. Es solo que no entiendo porque tanto secreto.- Le dijo, mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo, salteándose varios salones que debían revisar. Hermione caminaba unos pasos por delante de Ron, así que este adivino que seguía molesta. – Sabes, tal vez si no ocultaras todas sus cartas… si no mantuvieras en secreto todo lo que él te cuenta en ellas…creo que podría llegar a aceptar que tienes una amistad con Vicky.

La verdad Ron no lo creía, jamás podría aceptar que un tipo como Krum estuviera cerca de ella, le enfermaba saber que Krum anduviera tras Hermione por mucho mas que una amistad cuando era demasiado mayor y lo peor de todo que ella no se diera cuenta. _A veces es demasiado inocente, ¿Como no puede darse cuenta? El tipo es un pervertido_. _Tenia entendido que yo era el lento para estas cosas, pero al parecer ella no se queda atrás._

- Eso no puede ser cierto Ron, si en serio quisieras estar bien con mi relación con Vicktor,- Le acuso ella mientras se daba media vuelta para mirarlo, entonces vio que sus cejas casi formaban una. _Claro no te gusta que lo llame relación ¿cierto? pero tu mismo dijiste que podrías aceptarlo-_ … no me habrías engañado para que te dijera de alguno manera que la carta era de él, simplemente lo habrías preguntado… y no lo llamarías ¡Vicky!

- Bueno…al menos lo intento ¿no?... Además tu no tienes una relación con él, al menos que tengas mas secretos de los que imaginaba…

- También tengo una relación contigo…y con Harry, y con Neville, son relaciones de amistad ¡Por Merlín!- Se apresuro a decir al ver que Ron se ponía rojo de rabia.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo es tu relación con Vicky? – Le preguntó lleno de curiosidad, sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana mas próxima a él, Hermione se le acerco elevando sus hombros como respuesta, sin saber como responder a esa pregunta, se quedo de pie justo al lado del pelirrojo, ambas manos apoyadas en el alfeizar, sus ojos atentos mirando hacia los jardines de Hogwarts. Mientras lo pensaba se daba cuanta que su relación con Vicktor era como cualquier otra, la única diferencia era el modo de mantenerla, mediante lechuzas, no se veían desde que el estuvo en el colegio participando del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- ¿De que hablan?- pregunto Ron, ya que su anterior respuesta de parte de Hermione fue muy pobre. Esa era más fácil.

- Lo normal, él me cuenta como le va en sus partidos, yo le cuento como van las clases.- Le contestó, claro que se salteó las partes donde Vicktor le decía lo mucho que la extrañaba, como después de tanto tiempo aún no encontraba una chica como ella, que quería verla para navidad…

- Eso es todo, parece aburrido…- dijo el pelirrojo muy poco convencido.

- Lo es por eso no les cuento, a ti y a Harry. No quiero aburrirlos. – Se apresuró en cerrar el tema, mientras se ponía de espaldas a la luz lunar que entraba por la ventana, de ese modo Ron no podría verle las mejillas rosadas. _Si pregunta es por el frío._

- ¿Estas segura que eso es todo? – Ron lo le sacaba los ojos de encima, evaluando cada movimiento, él sabia muy bien que Hermione era una pésima mentirosa.

- Bueno…no, en realidad, el quiere verme desde que se fue pero siempre le digo que no, y es que la verdad siempre se presenta algún motivo por el cual debo reclinar sus invitaciones. Hoy me volvió a invitar a pasar las navidades en su casa, y creo que no puedo negarme otra vez, es de mala educación rechazarlo tantas veces.

El pelirrojo no puedo evitar apretar sus manos en dos fuertes puños, no le gustaba la idea de Hermione sola en un país extranjero con Vicktor Krum, además de que ella siempre pasaba la navidad con él, en su casa, con su familia. De repente sintió como si el búlgaro estuviese intentando robársela, como si desde muy lejos le estuviese sacando la lengua en señal de burla por su fracaso.

Hermione seguía de espaldas a él, pero aun así podía sentir la tensión, Ron no era una persona muy controlada así que estaba segura que comenzarían a discutir en unos cuantos minutos.

- ¿Pero que tu sola? No puedes, es… Hermione no puedes, tú siempre pasas navidad en mi casa.- _conmigo_.

Hermione se dio vuelta otra vez, para quedar frente a frente, aunque Ron seguía sentado por lo que mira hacia arriba.

- Lo sé pero no puedo negarme otra vez, seria descortés, además – intento sonreír, lo mejor que pudo para demostrarle que no había de que preocuparse- tu madre no me ha enviado una invitación este año.- intento bromear, aunque a Ron no le hizo gracia.

- ¡Mi madre no necesita enviarte una entupida invitación, por que ya esta supuesto que iras a casa, Ginny ni siquiera saca la cama que usas en su habitación cada vez que te vas, porque volverás en pocos meses, eres parte de la familia, de mi familia!- Era como si el la estuviese acusando de traición, "confraternizas con el enemigo" le había dicho la ultima vez. Y francamente él tenia el talento para hacerla sentir una verdadera traidora, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, mientras agachaba la cabeza.- No habrás aceptado ya su invitación ¿o si?

- No, pero tenia pensarlo hacerlo, gracias por hacerme sentir horrible Ronald.- Le dijo elevando su mirada así el podría ver las lagrimas.

Eso pareció ablandarlo un poco. Saltó de la ventana, por lo que Hermione retrocedió un paso para darle lugar, pero Ron se encargó de volver a rellenar el espacio acercándose a ella. Puso sus grandes manos en sus mejillas para barrer las lagrimas que caían silenciosas de los de Hermione. Mientras ella no tardaba en perderse en sus ojos profundamente azules de él.

- No lo entiendes, el tipo es un degenerado no puedes ir sola a su casa…

- ¡Tu no lo conoces!- Le acuso ella, y de inmediato quiso soltarse de las manos del pelirrojo, pero el era mas fuerte. – ¡Suéltame!

- No quiero. Escúchame Hermione, es peligroso, en las cartas todo el mundo puede parecer amable, cuando en realidad no lo son.- Le dijo, soltándola solo un poco, aunque sus narices aun se tocaban sobretodo por que ella se empeñaba a gritarle mas de cerca, como si eso lo fuese a enojar más.

-Hablas como si jamás hubiese estado frente a frente con él. ¡Y si lo estuve Ron, mientras tú te baboseabas por Fleur!

_Mientras yo lo vigilaba desde lejos, y fingía mirar a Fleur._ Pensó Ron.

- ¿Tal vez se comportaba porque había mucha gente no te parece?- le dijo dejando caer sus brazos, soltándola del todo, pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro así que fue el quien lo hizo, solo para mantener la cordura. El perfume, mas sus labios y mejillas brillantemente rosadas, eran una tentación muy grande, sobretodo cuando podía callarla con un beso.

- No, ¡Lo que me parece es que eres un demente!

- ¿Yo? ¿¡Un demente yo! – Ron no podía creer lo que ella le decía, lo único que el hacia era protegerla día y noche, si eso era demencia entonces lo aceptaba era un demente. Pero jamás comparado con Krum. – ¡Dime cuantas veces Vicky te ha pedido verte, dime cuantas beses intento besarte la noche del Baile a pesar de que lo intentaras rechazar, dime cuantas veces te ha invitado a su casa, mientras su familia estuviese allí también!

Ron había explotado de furia. Entonces se acerco a ella aún enojado, y la tomo con fuerza y seguridad por la cintura, el impulso sorpresivo hizo que el cuerpo de Hermione chocara contra el de él, inmediatamente ella puso sus pequeños puños contra el pecho de Ron para que sus senos no tuvieran tanto contacto con el pecho de él.

- ¿Dime él podría ser tu amigo, mantenerse así de cerca y no convertirse en un pervertido? ¿Podría él contenerse? ¿Podría él sostenerte de esta manera y tú estar tan tranquila como lo estas ahora? – le desafió él con una voz áspera por la furia.

La nariz de Hermione chocaba con la de él, todo su cuerpo chocaba contra Ron, el estaba furioso, sus ojos se habían convertido en dos grandes pozos azules oscuros, pero su mirada no le daba miedo, ni su voz, ni su cuerpo.

Hermione agacho la cabeza sus ojos chocaron contra los labios semiabiertos de él. _¿Podría él contenerse?_. Entonces, ¿Ron se estaba comparando con Vicktor? Ron quería decir que él si se contenía, el si podía tenerla cerca sin perder el control, sin forzarla, ¿Ron quería besarla? _Tal vez mas que Vicktor_ _y lo soporta mejor._

Hermione despegó una de sus manos del pecho de Ron, para tocar los labios del pelirrojo con las yemas de sus dedos. Ron cerró los ojos inmediatamente.

- Él no podría Hermione.- Le susurró. Sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando del tacto suave.

-Lo sé- le contestó ella, separando sus dedos de los labios de él.

- ¿Entonces no irás?- Hermione lo miró a los ojos, observando como estos volvían a su color original, de un azul eléctrico, entonces cuando estos terminaron su metamorfosis, ella se removió un poco en los brazos de Ron, y luego negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- Pero tampoco en tu casa si no tengo invitación- bromeó, sonriendo mas ampliamente.

- En serio, ¿necesitas más invitación que esto? – le preguntó Ron, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia los labios de ella. La respiración de ambos era un desastre, y mientras Hermione también acercaba su rostro al de Ron, este la rodeo con ambos brazos por su fina cintura. Las manos de ella sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, otra vez.

_No, la verdad no._ Contesto Hermione a la pregunta de Ron.

Justo cuando los labios de ambos estaban entre abiertos, sobre los labios del otro, se escucho una puerta cerrarse con fuerza cerca de ellos.

Hermione dio un respingo, mientras que Ron maldijo en voz alta, y miraba para los costados.

- Fue en el otro pasillo- informó Hermione, con voz bajita, en parte para no delatarse a ellos mismos, por andar haciendo cosas que dos prefectos no deberían hacer en la hora de guardia, y en parte por vergüenza. Aunque se sentía extremadamente feliz, quien hubiera pensado que al final del día, ella y Ron casi se besaban. Y no por un accidente sino porque ambos así lo quisieron.

_Muchas Gracias por leer!_


	2. Estoy renunciando a tí

_Bueno primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a todas las hermosísimas lectoras que tuve en el primer capitulo, me hicieron muy feliz *O*. ¡De verdad que si! Gracias a los que pusieron mi historia en sus fav. y follows. _

_Por otro lado, debo corregirme a mi misma, por cometer el terrible, horrible error de no saber escribir ¡Viktor!, por si no se dieron cuenta escribí Vicktor. ¡Que suene la alarma de error ortográfico por favor! ¡Me lo merezco! _

_Nada mas que decir, me pusieron muy arriba la autoestima, con todos esos lindos Reviews, así que me tome la molestia de escribir el segundo Capitulo, (acá es donde todo se pudre D:) y si para que negarlo me tome la molestia, también, porque no quiero perder lectoras si actualizo muy tarde :C . _

_Por otro lado les comento que estaré participando del Foro The Ruins, ya me anote en un concurso, que se llama tu personaje, tu canción. – Obviamente elegí Hermione Jean Granger con la canción de Miley Cyrus Stay, para el momento en que Ron la abandona, en el séptimo libro. Si bien no soy una gran fanática de esta chica, creo que tengo que mencionar que tiene buenas canciones. _

_Como la que le da el ambiente perfecto a la parte final de esta capitulo, que es Giving you up, si alguna de ustedes la tiene por favor, póngale Play. O no, como ustedes quieran. _

_**Special Thanks to: **_

_**Gelygirl**: me dijiste solo "waooooo" lo tome como una buena señal de asombro, así que muchas gracias! _

_**INMARU:** muchas gracias! por calificar mi fanfic, como una de tus actualizaciones mas esperadas, ya ves no te hice esperar :D y si HarryBonitoPeroTontin se perdió de muchas cosas, que a nosotras nos interesaban! _

_**BlueMemoriess:** Gracias por leer!, ya actualice! _

_**Cieloabierto: **Primero, que lindo tu nombre, segundo también son mi pareja favorita mejor creada. La magia entre estos cabezotas apareció desde el primer día, es verdad, pero ellos se empecinan en hacer que desaparezca con peleas tontas, y reaparezca de la nada. Creo que ese es su estilo. :D_

_**Dhiane Cullen Potter: **aaaaaaaaaah para vos también! Jaja Muchas Gracias, y la verdad es que si podría ser un alternativo o no, no sé como calificarlo, pero lo que vos digas esta bien ^^. Si te interesa he aquí la segunda parte._

_**Annaira: **muchas gracias por leer, y defender mi Fic, te prometo que seguire escribiendo, mientras me sigan leyendo._

_y a las que me pusieron en sus favoritos: **Angie Weasley23, aromanod, Lily GXT, LunitaEmo-Granger.** Muchas Gracias! 3 _

_Un abrazo gigante para todas!_

_ShinyNightmare_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todo es de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**_

_**Estoy renunciando a ti**_

_"All the things that you said,  
Well you seem to forget.  
They surround, in my head,  
Every night._

_And I,  
You know my mind's made up, this time.  
There's no goin' back to find,  
What we had.  
And I know,  
There's no light that's left to shine.  
There's no wrong and there's no right,  
So enough.  
I'm givin you up."_

Hermione aún tenia grabada en su retina, la escena de Ron y Lavender besándose como si el mundo fuera acabarse en cualquier momento, todavía creía que todo había sido una especie de broma muy típica de los gemelos Weasley, como si le hubiesen puesto algo en su jugo de calabaza por la mañana, para tener alucinaciones, alguna especie de producto "Tus Temores mas Temidos". _Seguro que ya lo han fabricado._

Para su mala fortuna los gemelos ya no habitaban el castillo, así que las posibilidades de que todo haya sido producto de su imaginación sin ninguna poción en su sistema era muy poco probable, ¿Porque ella se lastimaría a sí misma con algo tan terrible? Entonces solo quedaba la única opción, la más horrenda de todas. _En verdad ha pasado, ellos están juntos._

Hermione suspiro con cansancio, cuando una lagrima callo sobre el pergamino que estaba escribiendo para McGonagall manchándolo, con cuidado paso su varita por encima y este volvió a estar impecable. Suspiró una vez mas como si quitar el aire de sus pulmones la ayudara a sentirse mejor, funcionó por unos momentos, hasta que seguir con la redacción fue imposible, su mente era un completo caos, cada vez que ella quería distraerse las imágenes llegaban a su cabeza, traicionando su paciencia, siempre era lo mismo, Ron tomándola de la mano por las noches, Ron sonriéndole de manera especial solo a ella, Ron mirándola mientras jugaban ajedrez, Ron pidiéndole que no valla a Bulgaria con Viktor, Ron a punto de besarla… su corazón le dolía cada vez que recordaba eso. Como si alguien hubiese cavado en su pecho hasta llegar a su corazón para estrujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y era peor cuando recordaba los sucesos recientes, Ron besando a Lavender después de ganar el partido, Ron irrumpiendo en el salón de la mano de Lavender, Ron almorzando con Lavender, Ron cenando con Lavender, Ron enseñándole jugar ajedrez a Lavender, Ron sentándose en cada clase con Lavender, Ron riendo con Lavender, Ron burlándose de ella en clase ese mismo día, pero sobretodo Ron ignorándola a ella.

Ron ignorándola en clase, Ron ignorándola en los pasillos, Ron ignorándola en la mesa, Ron ignorándola en las guardias.

Como si Hermione Granger no existiera, como si ella jamás hubiese sido parte de su vida.

Cada día, desde que Hermione despertaba hasta que se iba a dormir por la noche, su mente analizaba todo lo que había dicho, todo lo que había hecho, cada pequeño detalle de la ultima semana, que haya llevado a Ron a tratarla de esa manera, _a abandonarme de esa manera._ No conseguía entenderlo, él la quería, al menos como amiga. Después de tantos años Ron debería al menos tenerle algo de cariño, Hermione podría llegar a aceptar que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos los últimos años, los últimos días antes de toda esta tormenta, solo fuera algo de su imaginación. Tal vez Ron jamás quiso besarla, tal vez nunca quiso que valla a Bulgaria porque tenia hacia ella un cariño protector de hermano, como pasaba con Ginny, Ron la cuidaba y la celaba pero eso no quería decir que estuviese enamorado de su hermana.

Lo había deseado tanto, lo deseaba tanto, querer que Ron se fijara en ella como algo más que una amiga sabelotodo que su mente había tomado el desesperado camino de confundir cariño con amor, ¿Podría Hermione Granger haberse confundido de esa manera tan estúpida, e inocente?, ¿en serio ella había recurrido a la imaginación para hacer su realidad un poco mas emocionante?

_-No, yo no soy ninguna estúpida. Ninguna niñita soñadora… _

_-¿Entonces cómo explicas que Ron de repente este besando como un desesperado a _

_Lavender? Si él te quiere a ti, ¿que hace con ella?_

Al no tener con quién hablar del tema Hermione,- ya que Harry lo único que trataba de hacer era que ella haga los pases con Ron, y Ginny al parecer estaba muy ocupada con su nuevo novio Dean como para charlar con su mejor amiga- había recurrido al útil e interesante poder de discutir con ella misma. La lógica, amigable y positiva Hermione, contra la lógica, impulsiva y negativa Hermione. Esta última era la que siempre ganaba las discusiones mentales últimamente, por lo que tenía poder sobre las decisiones y acciones de ella. Anteriormente esa Hermione no hacia presencia muy a menudo, solo un par de veces, como aquella vez en tercero que le pegó a Malfoy, o mas recientemente cuando le arrojó todos esos canarios a Ron directos a su cara.

Un tercer suspiro demasiado profundo, hizo que un chico de Ravenclaw volteara a mirarla molesto por quebrar el tan característico silencio de la biblioteca. Sus mejillas se colorearon con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba con un susurro. Sabiendo que no podría avanzar mucho mas en la redacción de McGonagall esa tarde, guardo sus cosas en su mochila para marcharse a la Sala Común, pero inmediatamente supo que esa área era exclusiva para los besuqueos de Ron y Lavender, entonces decidió ir a caminar por los jardines, o tal vez ir a visitar a Hagrid por ultima vez, ya que mañana todos debían partir a sus respectivas casa por Navidad.

_Solo unas cuantas horas más y podré escapar de tanta cursilería impuesta por Lav-Lav y su Won-Won. Idiotas._

- _Ya desearías ser ella, ¿A que sí?_

_- Jamás._

* * *

Sus labios sabían diferentes todos los días, durazno, brutilla, melón, frambuesas, incluso hubo una vez que fueron de chocolate, pero siempre había un segundo sabor que Ron odiaba un sabor a artificial, realmente no sabían a fruta si lo analizaba bien, era ese sabor artificial que también olía a artificial, como los labios de tía Muriel, labios pintados.

A pesar de molestarle el sabor y olor de sus labios la besaba, todos los días a todas horas, a veces se sorprendía pensando en cosas como las clases o el Quidditch, mientras sus labios estaban sobre los de ella. _¿Eso será normal?_

_-¿En serio Ronnie crees que es normal?_ Le dirían sus hermanos gemelos.

- _Seguro cuando estuviste a PUNTO de besar a Hermione la otra noche, no pensabas en tu tarea…_

-_ No, pero seguro ella pensaba en Krum._

_-Mira Ronald, olvídate de eso y concéntrate en lo que estas haciendo… No quieres hacernos quedar mal, a nosotros ¡Los Gemelos Besadores!... ¿Puedes creerlo Freddie?_

_- La verdad no Georgie, si fuesen los labios de nuestra cuñada favorita no estaría tan distraído…_

- ¿Won-Won?- unos ojos celestes lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, reprochándole- estas muy distraído, ¿es que ya te dio hambre?

Como respuesta su estomago rugió, lo cual fue un poco vergonzoso. Pero también una buena excusa en la que no había pensado, por haber estado "charlando mentalmente con sus hermanos gemelos".

- Lo siento, la verdad es que si me dio un poco de hambre.- sonrió.

- Oh pero Won- Won, ahora se venia la mejor parte…¿sabes? Lo he estado pensando y creo que ya es hora…- le susurro ella al oído en un tono meloso, muy característico. Para su sorpresa, Lavender lo empujó con fuerza, hasta el pupitre mas cercano, mientras sacaba su varita para cerrar mediante magia la puerta del aula de encantamientos en el que se encontraban. Ron sintió un vértigo, muy difícil de explicar, no podía calificarlo si era bueno o era una muy mala señal.

A continuación, ella se llevo las manos a los botones de su camisa, Ron abrió los ojos de par en par y todo su cuerpo se puso alerta, mientras que ella le sonreía con picardía y hacia un baile moviendo sus caderas.

_¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! Ella no va a… ¡Merlín!¡Si lo esta haciendo, se esta quitando su camisa! ¿Qué hago ahora? ¡Oigan no es un buen momento para abandonarme Maldita sea!_

Pensaba Ron en una absoluta soledad mental. Su desesperación lo hizo saltar del pupitre en el cual estaba apoyado por si debía salir corriendo. Mientras tanto Lavender continuaba con su baile, y desabotonando botones, solo les faltaba unos tres para que su camisa quedara totalmente abierta, y como había comenzado de arriba hacia abajo, Ron podía ver su sostén rosa pálido apareciendo sin vergüenza alguna.

- Oye… no creo que se el mejor lugar… - comentó Ron como si estuviesen hablando de hacer la tarea.

- Yo creo que es un lugar fantástico- contesto ella con una risita, mientras tomaba su camisa de los dos extremos mas abiertos del escote, para luego tirar de ellos, por lo que algunos botones saltaron de su lugar por la presión, ya que no había llegado a desabotonarlos todos. Ron inmediatamente miro para su izquierda concentrándose en el cielo oscuro que se veía por las ventanas, trató de contar estrellas pero las malditas nubes se lo impedían. _¡Nubes, cuenta las nubes entonces!. _

Su rostro lo sentía arder como si su sonrojo hubiese llegado a su nivel máximo. Sabia que no debía mirarla, pero su curiosidad masculina y sus hormonas le pedían todo lo contrario por lo que volteo su rostro una vez más; Lavender se había acercado lo suficiente como si estuviese preparada para contar cada una de las pecas que Ron tenia en su nariz.

Entonces, antes de que Ron se preparara mentalmente, Lavender unió sus labios en un beso desenfrenado sosteniendo el rostro del chico con sus manos, y al igual que sus labios, sus cuerpos chocaron con una fuerza que mando a Ron a sostenerse una vez más, del pupitre que tenia detrás para no caer.

El pelirrojo podía sentir los grandes senos de su novia contra su pecho, lo que hizo que partes de su cuerpo se despertaran con rapidez. Le devolvió el beso extasiado, aún se sentía nervioso y algo incomodo, pero a pesar de ello no había manera de detener la situación en la que se encontraba, o peor aún no había manera de detenerla a ella, que se encontraba buscando la lengua de Ron con la suya, a medida que sus manos se despedían del rostro del pelirrojo para ir hasta los botones de la camisa de él. Por su parte Ron la rodeo con sus brazos por su cintura, y se sorprendió al notar que esta estaba un poco mas ancha.

_No es la cintura de Hermione._ Se recordó a sí mismo.

_-¡Harry se beso con Cho Chang, y Hermione se besó con Viktor Krum!- le había gritado su hermana._

Recordarlo lo enfureció, sujeto la cintura de Lavender con fuerza, y la besó con violencia también, eso pareció gustarle porque ella suspiro sobre sus labios. Pero a pesar de todo, de sentir su cuerpo contra el de él, de sentir sus labios, sus manos luchando contra los botones de su camisa, los recuerdos no dejaban la mente del pelirrojo.

* * *

_La risa de Hermione, inundaba la vacía sala común, al parecer la imitación de Percy hecha por Ron, era algo muy gracioso, sobretodo cuando eran las 12 de la noche y la quinta jugada de ajedrez._

_- Usted señorita Granger, es muy inteligente pero cuando se trata de ajedrez es un completo desastre. Creo que tendré que informar al Ministerio de su falta de consideración.- dijo Ron con los ojos cerrados, elevando con exageración su mentón y con un fingido tono de superioridad. _

_-¡Ya basta, y mueve lo que tengas que mover!- dijo ella riendo, Ron acepto y hizo su movimiento final de ajedrez. _

_- Jaque Mate.- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, provocando que ella arrugara el entrecejo molesta por su evidente derrota.- ¿Quieres jugar otra vez?- preguntó con un tono tan inocente que hizo que Hermione se derritiera como mantequilla al sol._

_- Me has ganado cinco veces ya, ¿no te aburres?- le pregunto ella sonriendo._

_- No, es divertido ganarle a la chica mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts.- Ron la miro con dulzura. Y Hermione no pudo hacer mas que sonreírle, a pesar de que tenia muchas mas ganas que solo sonreír, sobretodo con lo que había pasado la noche anterior._

_Por su parte, el pelirrojo hacia mucho mas que aguantarse, controlar los impulsos que tenia de besar a Hermione cada vez que ella le sonreía o que simplemente lo miraba, era insoportable. Si la besaba justo en ese momento nadie los interrumpiría, estaba seguro de que no pasaría lo mismo que la noche anterior, la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba desierta. Pero si la besaba estaba esa posibilidad muy certera de que jamás se detuviera, y entonces llegaría Harry de su reunión con Dumbledore y los vería besándose sobre la alfombra, con el ajedrez desparramado por doquier, ya que en un arranque de euforia - Ron estaba seguro- tiraría todo a su paso para llegar hasta los labios de ella._

_Pero lo único que hizo fue reacomodar las piezas del ajedrez luego de devolverle la sonrisa._

* * *

Justo cuando Lavender adentro sus manos frías por adentro de su camisa, para dejarla caer por los anchos hombros del pelirrojo, este le detuvo sus manos con precisión, a la vez que cortaba el beso.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto la rubia, con voz agitada.

A diferencia de lo que pasaba con Hermione, Ron no debía agachar su mirada para ver a Lavender a los ojos. _Sus ojos son realmente bonitos_. _Pero no son los chocolates de Hermione._

- Deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor, servirán la cena en cualquier momento- le dijo soltándola. Ron no se sentía muy a gusto rechazándola, pero era lo correcto.

- ¿He hecho algo mal?

_-¡Si! ¡Tienes las manos frías!- Acusaron los gemelos._

_- Lastima Ron, eso hubiese sido de mucha ayuda para el futuro.- dijo Fred_

_- Hizo lo correcto Fred… ¡bien por ti Ronnie! _

-No, claro que no, es solo que podría entrar alguien… ademas tengo mucha hambre- mintió Ron, sintiéndose aliviado de que ella aún no supiera descifrar sus mentiras, le sonrío para que no se sintiera tan mal.

Entonces se dio media vuelta para abotonar su camisa, mirando al cielo oscuro se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder olvidar a Hermione.

_¿Eso es lo que realmente quiero? ¿Olvidarla?_

* * *

- Puedes hacerlo Hermione, ¿que tan malo puede ser?- Una nerviosa, pero muy hermosa castaña, se hablaba a sí misma, frente al espejo de la habitación de las chicas.

Realmente se arrepentía en ese momento de no haberle pedido a su madre cambiar el vestido, pero ella se lo había regalado con tanto cariño cuando se entero de la fiesta que Slughorn organizaba que no pudo negarse. Además cuando lo había visto por primera vez le había visto el lado positivo, Ron iba a ver sus piernas, y un lindo y pronunciado escote en ella.

Pero claro Hermione no iba a ir con Ron, sino con Cormac McLaggen y este no era muy conocido por su caballerosidad, si vamos al caso. Solo bastaba una mirada muy sugerente de parte del chico para que ella quisiera salir corriendo.

Hermione miro por tercera vez el reloj, si quería terminar con todo eso, mejor lo hacia rápido. _No seas cobarde, tú elegiste ir con él, ahora debes aguantarlo._ Se hizo oír la Hermione negativa.

Tomando toda su valentía Gryffindor, abrió las puertas de par en par, y se acerco a las escaleras. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que Won-Won también estaba en la Sala Común, su corazón se detuvo, para luego ir a toda velocidad, y como si se hubiese olvidado de hacer algo muy importante como vestirse, por ejemplo, retrocedió los dos pasos que había dado, para quedar nuevamente protegida por las paredes de su habitación._ Cobarde._ Se acusó a sí misma.

* * *

Ron se encontraba desparramado por el sofá, mientras que Lavender se encontraba a su lado, diciéndole cosas al oído que Ron no escuchaba. El pelirrojo estaba concentrado mirando con odio a McLaggen que se encontraba en la otra punta de la Sala Común apoyado sobre un sofá esperando a Hermione. Iba vestido de manera tan elegante, que muchas chicas no hacían más que mirarlo, para luego sonreír y hablar de manera entupida entre ellas. El estaba seguro que su novia sería una de ellas, si esta fuese lo suficiente caradura para hablar de otro chico en su presencia.

McLaggen parecía bastante inquieto debido a tanta espera, por lo que Romilda Vane no se avergonzó en insinuársele:

- ¡Oye Cormac, si Hermione te deja plantado yo podría acompañarte! ¡Te aseguro que podría entretenerte de muchas maneras que Granger ni siquiera conoce!

-¡Eso esta por verse Romilda!- Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de picardía.

¿Eso era una especie de Reto? ¿_Que es lo que esta sugiriendo ese Idiota?_

Ron apretó sus puños con fuerza. _Si le pone una mano encima a Hermione lo mato, ¡por Merlín que sí!_

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Cormac, estaba al pie de las escaleras con cara de estúpido y con la boca abierta de par en par mirando hacia arriba. Mirando a Hermione.

Cuando Ron puso sus ojos en ella, todos los demás desaparecieron, todo quedó borroso, como si sus ojos lo único que pudieran enfocar con claridad fuera a ella. Estaba hermosa, pero mas que hermosa, Hermione lucia realmente atractiva llevaba un vestido a tablas de un violeta que resaltaba su tez blanca y que dejaba al descubierto unas largas y esbeltas piernas, el pulso de Ron se descontrolo como nunca antes, y un cosquilleo se expandió por todo su cuerpo cuando ella dejo de mirar a Cormac para mirarlo a él. Instantáneamente ella se sonrojo. E inconscientemente el pelirrojo le sonrío, pero no tuvo el resultado que el habría esperado, Hermione desvió la mirada inmediatamente, para reunirse con McLaggen. ¡_Entupido! ¿Qué esperabas que caminara hacia ti? No eres su pareja, ella te odia y tu a ella ¿Recuerdas?_

- ¡Ronald quieres dejar de mirar a esa!- Lavender le exigía atención a su lado, pero Ron no podía mas que acumular odio contra el tipo que ahora tomaba a Hermione de la cintura y se la lleva lejos, donde el no podría vigilarlo.

_Debo entrar a esa maldita fiesta._

-¡Ronald!

-¿Qué que quieres Lavender?- dijo el molesto con la pesada de su novia, francamente comenzaba hartarse de ella.

- ¡¿Por qué me gritas?

- No estoy gritándote…- dijo Ron bajando su tono de voz, por mas pesada que fuera ella no tenia la culpa de que él fuese el mas grande de los idiotas por dejar ir a su mejor amiga con semejante tipo.

- Bueno ¿y bien? – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y bien que? – pregunto el confundido.

-¿Vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres o qué?

- ¿Por qué iríamos a la Sala de los Menesteres a esta hora? – pregunto el pelirrojo mas confundido que antes.

- ¡¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije?- ahora era ella quien gritaba-¡Lo sabrías si no hubieses estado mirando a Granger mientras yo te hablaba!

- Lo lamento, estaba distraído…

- ¿Oh, en serio?, no me di cuenta ¡Todo Gryffindor vio como la mirabas! ¡¿Es que acaso te gusta?

Ron elevó una ceja mientras miraba el fuego de los leños quemarse en la chimenea_, Es mucho más que eso._ Pensó.

Su silencio le callo muy mal a Lavender, por lo que se levanto del sofá y de pie frente al pelirrojo le siguió chillando para que toda la Sala Común la escuchara.

- ¡Bien pues, entonces espero que disfrutes de tu soledad Ronald Weasley, porque ella esta con Cormac, y yo no quiero las migas de nadie!

Y tras decir esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue echa una furia, hacia la habitación de las chicas, dando un portazo como buenas noches.

Desde otro sillón cercano, Neville lo miraba apenado mientras que Seamus se reía de él sin disimulo, como un buen amigo.

* * *

Luego de escaparse de Cormac y Harry, Hermione se dirigió fuera del despacho de Slughorn, para tomar un poco de aire. Si tenia suerte Cormac no la buscaría fuera de la fiesta, y si Harry era un buen amigo, no le diría que tan lejos había escapado.

Con sus pies terriblemente doloridos por los tacos, Hermione comenzó a caminar y caminar, en medio de la noche. Pensando en Ron y en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en menos de un mes.

_- Claro es divertido pelear contigo, No hay un año en el que no hayamos discutido, para luego no hablarnos por semanas…claro que no es divertido entonces._

_- Tal vez este año sea la excepción.- _

_- Oh te aseguro que este año no habrá de ese tipo._

Parecía que habían pasado cien años desde aquella promesa, desde aquella noche. ¿Cómo era posible que cada vez que avanzaban un paso en su relación, irremediablemente retrocedían tres? ¿Es que nunca iban a tener un descanso de ellos mismos? _Tal vez todo esto quiera decir que no debemos estar juntos, tantas piedras en el camino, que deberían hacernos más fuertes…pero por el contrario solo sirven para separarnos más y más. _

Recién cuando abandono las escaleras, se quitó los zapatos. El frío en sus pies doloridos fue todo un alivió, aunque el resto de su cuerpo también sintió el cambió de temperatura y eso no resultó muy agradable.

A pesar del terrible frío le dieron ganas de caminar sobre el césped de los jardines de Hogwarts, le encantaba hacerlo en verano, ayudaba a tranquilizar su mente.

Estaba llegando al Lago, cuando una figura sale detrás de un árbol. Estaba de espalda, pero aún así no le costó nada saber de quien se trataba. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y no a causa de la baja temperatura, debía irse si quería evitar que él la vea llorar, lo sabia, pero su cuerpo simplemente estaba anclado, allí a unos veinte metros de Ron.

No sabe como, ni porque pero, como si el tuviese un detector de Hermione's se voltea y sus ojos se clavan con exactitud en los suyos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Hermione, para luego arrepentirse. ¡_Tu y tu curiosidad, solo vete quieres!_

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le devolvió la pregunta Ron, observándola con cuidado vio que su pelo estaba revuelto, sus mejillas de un rosa chillón a causa del frío, y sus labios algo hinchados, apretó sus manos en puños cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Sin embargo menciono otra particularidad que si podía manejar- Hace frío para una de tus terapias ¿no te parece?- le pregunto con tono brusco, señalando sus pies descalzos.

- ¿Si tienes frío por qué estas aquí?- volvió a preguntarle ella.

Ron solo se irguió de hombros como respuesta. La razón por la cual el pelirrojo no se encontraba en su cama, era que saber que Hermione se encontraba con Cormac haciendo quien sabe qué, no lo dejaba dormir, ni pensar, ni quedarse quieto; por lo que salió a caminar para despejarse, y también para ver si la veía. Había salido con la idea de que si se los encontraba en algún pasillo besuqueándose, él mismo mataría al bastardo y luego encerraría a Hermione en algún armario para toda la eternidad, y su única visita seria él. Y tal vez Harry.

Pero ahí estaba ella, sola y descalza en medio del frío de diciembre. Hermosa y menuda, con su pelo todo revuelto por un idiota que no la merecía. _Yo tampoco la merezco, me metí con Lavender solo para vengarme y ahora ella también esta con otro. Krum si parece una mejor opción para ella, ahora._

El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, y Hermione tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma para mantener el calor.

-Hace frío, toma- dijo Ron ofreciéndole su saco de lana azul oscuro que había tejido su madre para Bill.

- Estoy bien- mintió ella. Aunque el viento era lo suficiente fuerte como para despeinar su melena de rizos castaños un poco mas.

- Hermione, hace frío y estas descalzas, ten...

- ¡Estoy bien! Además ya debo irme…

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, se acerco a ella con dos pasos y le puso el saco sobre sus hombros. Hermione inmediatamente se lo devolvió.

-Debo regresar, en serio, Cormac debe estar esperándome…

Ron le sonrío con suspicacia- En serio crees que me voy a creer eso, si estas aquí es porque la fiesta terminó, o porque te escapaste de él…

- ¡Cállate Ronald eso no es cierto!- dijo como una niña. A lo que Ron volvió a sonreír, aumentando el enojo en ella.

-Claro que sí, te escapaste de él, si el fuese agradable no lo hubieses dejado…y- entonces Ron se imagino a McLaggen tocando a Hermione sin su permiso, besándola a la fuerza, _sus labios están hinchados, tal vez por eso escapó_. Su furia estallo dentro de él, llegando hasta sus ojos, que se pusieron de un azul oscuro.- ¿Ese idiota te hizo algo?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, no sabia que la enfurecía mas, que Ron haya descubierto la verdad en pocos minutos, o que sus celos siguieran presentes a pesar de que tenía novia, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué es lo que debía creer? En cualquier caso no quería averiguarlo esa noche, ya había tenido suficiente de chicos. Así que se dio vuelta para volver a la fiesta, o mejor, iba a ir a su habitación a dormir un poco.

- ¡Si Cormac te hizo algo dímelo, y juro que lo mato! – Ron dijo mientras la seguía, quería tomarla del brazo para que se diera vuelta pero ella fue más rápida y empujo suss brazos lejos de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta para quedar frente a él.

- ¡No!- le grito y fue entonces que se dio cuenta del nudo en la garganta que tenia, y de las lagrimas luchando por salir- ¡No me debes nada! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No tienes que hacer nada por mí!

- ¡No lo haría porque deba hacerlo, lo haría por que te quiero…

- ¿Me quieres?- la voz de ella sonaba como si se estuviese ahogando- ¡No! Lo harias para no sentir culpable…

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡Estas con lavender! ¿Y te atreves a celarme a mí?

- ¡Eres mi amiga!

-¡Entonces no actúes como nada mas!, - le dijo llorando- ¡Entonces que no te importe con quien estoy y con quien no, entonces que no te importe a quien escribo y a quien no!

-¿Hermione preciosa que ocurre aquí?- Cormac finalmente la había encontrado, sus manos cubrieron los hombros desnudos de Hermione,- Estas helada, no deberías haber salido así- le dijo mientras la cubría con su propio saco, al momento no miraba a Ron, hasta que se percató de las lagrimas de ella.- ¡Tú! ¿Weasley que le has hecho? –le exigió McLaggen. Una mirada asesina de parte del pelirrojo le basto como respuesta, y también para acabar con su papel de héroe- Hermione mejor vámonos de aquí…- le dijo en tono dulce, un Cormac que ella nunca habría adivinado que existía.

Limpiando sus propias lágrimas con un pequeño puño, la castaña se dejo guiar por el rubio.

Fue entonces que algo dentro del pelirrojo se rompió. Ver que Hermione se alejaba de él, darse cuenta que alguien mas ocupaba su rol de protector. _¿Cómo es que deben proteger a Hermione de mí? _

La risa de ella llegaba a su mente como un recuerdo lejano y muy doloroso.

Solo habían caminado unos cuantos metros cuando la voz de Ron llego hasta ella.

-¿Él te hace reír?

Hermione detuvo sus pasos. Una solitaria lágrima seguía cayendo por su mejilla. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Ron a los ojos.

- Él no me hace llorar.

_¡Muchas Gracias por Leer!_

_ShinyNightmare_


	3. We're Broken

_¡Hello everybody! Aquí estoy una vez mas, presentándoles el siguiente capitulo. El cual justo cuando estoy escribiendo estas palabras no se como se llama.__Todavía no me decido, es que no se si es un buen capitulo, en realidad __sé que no lo es__- así que cuando lleguen hasta abajo, si no se quedaron dormidas antes, pueden tirarme tomatazos._

_Es por esto que no se como titularlo -si por mi fuera le pondría una carita de aburrimiento, o de sarcasmo- Es uno de esos capítulos que toda historia tiene, esos capítulos que te hacen hacer la pregunta ¿Eso es todo, no hay mas? __Pero que son necesarios para "dar pie" al siguiente capitulo, que va a ser mucho mejor, porque Ron es envenenado finalmente. ¡Hurra!¡ Drama Drama!_

_ShinyNightmare_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todo es de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**_

_**We're Broken**_

_My mouth is dry_

_With words I cannot verbalize_

_Tell me why_

_We live like this_

_We're at war_

_We live like this._

-¡Hermione! ¿Viajaras con nosotros? –dijo un entusiasmado Neville. Cuando se percato que la castaña, lo seguía a él y a Ginny, por los pasillos abarrotados del tren.

- Si, ¿No te molesta verdad? – contesto Hermione asomando la cabeza por detrás del cuerpo de Ginny.

-Eh No, ¡claro que no! – contesto un poco distraído, mientras miraba hacia dentro de cada compartimiento por los dos centímetros de la ventana que las cortinas no llegaban a cubrir. – ¡Ah! Aquí esta…Hola Luna- dijo mientras invadía el pequeño lugar, donde se encontraba la chica.

Luna Lovegood se encontraba sola, leyendo el Quisquilloso, apoyando su cuerpo contra la ventana, cuando sus tres amigos la interrumpieron.

- Hola Neville, Oh Hermione, ¿viajaras con nosotros? – le pregunto con el mismo entusiasmo de Neville.

- Si…espe...

- ¿Es porque Ron sigue de novio con la chica rubia? – interrumpió una extravagante, pero muy persuasiva Luna.

- Mmm…si – contestó Hermione incomoda, mientras se sentaba frente a su entrevistadora. No había considerado que viajar con Ginny y Neville, también era viajar con Luna. Es decir, tener que responder a muchas preguntas incomodas.

- Sigues enojada con él ¿cierto?- continuo la rubia, mirándola fijamente con unos grandes e inteligentes ojos celestes. Hermione se hubiera sentido menos incomoda si, sus ojos no le hicieran recordar a los azules de Ron.

Suspiro sin quererlo, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- ¿Oye Luna ya has puesto en su lugar a esos idiotas de Slytherins? – interrumpió Ginny para rescatar a Hermione de su incomodidad.

- He hablado con ellos, pero no me hacen caso. Pero no te preocupes, no me molestan, creo que solo están aburridos.

- ¿Qué Slytherins?- cuestionó Neville.

- Unos idiotas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, que molestar a Luna- explicó la pelirroja.

-Solo están aburridos- dijo Luna tranquila- además creo que todos siguen al líder del grupo.

- ¿Y quien es el líder?- preguntó Hermione

- Rodolf, él es el que mas papeles me tira en la biblioteca. También esconde mis libros favoritos de la biblioteca. Para que cuando yo valla los sábados y domingos a buscarlos me cueste encontrarlos.- le explicó mientras asentía con la cabeza, como si ese gesto le diera mas virilidad a sus palabras.- Tiene una manera muy peculiar de entender la diversión- concluyó ella pensativa.

- ¿Crees que van a estar juntos por mucho tiempo?- retomó el tema Luna, mirando a su castaña amiga que parecía distraída.

Hermione sabia que Luna, no iba a dejar de lado el tema con facilidad, así que tomo toda su paciencia, y mirándola con una sonrisa, le dijo:

- ¿Que crees tú?

- Yo creo que no. Me parece que él realmente no quiere estar con ella, me di cuenta de eso el otro día cuando lo vi besarse con ella- Todos en el tren arrugaron el entrecejo, sin entender como Luna sacaba que una persona no quiere estar con otra cuando estos están comiéndose a besos- …además todo el mundo sabe que tú y él están destinados.

Hermione no pudo más que creerle. Luna jamás mentía, su honestidad se refleja en sus ojos como si estos fuesen dos grandes ventanas de cristal, era fácil hundirse en tan inocente certeza.

La castaña la miro con una sonrisa llena de melancolía. Para luego mirar por la ventana del compartimiento, los bosques de Hogwarts se extendían por doquier.

- Que hay de ti, ¿Sabes para quien estas destinada? ¿Él indicado ya te ha encontrado? – le preguntó con un tono distante, al reflejo de Luna en la ventana.

- ¡Oh si! – dijo la rubia muy segura, abriendo sus enormes ojos.

- ¡¿Quién?!- preguntaron Hermione, Ginny y Neville al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los tres amigos podía creer que Luna estuviese enamorada, ni que ella hubiese encontrado a alguien tan loco y de tan buen corazón para amarla también. Particularmente Hermione, no había preguntado para recibir una respuesta como esa, sino algo más bien como "Los Nargles dentro de tu cabeza son los que te hacen creer en el amor, no es saludable".

- Pues, Rodolf por supuesto- comentó la Revenclaw sin prestarles mucha atención a sus acompañantes, metida detrás del periódico.

Lo había dicho con una seguridad que de estar sentados en sillas sin respaldos, los chicos se hubieran caído de espalda. Estos se quedaron viendo la portada del Quisquilloso con sus bocas abiertas, Hermione inmediatamente cuestiono a Ginny con la mirada, ya que ella no estaba segura de saber quien era ese tal Rodolf de Slytherin. Pero la pelirroja seguía mirando, aún con la mandíbula por el piso debido a la sorpresa, la portada del periódico que rezaba "15 maneras de espantar a los Nargles", Hermione estaba considerando zarandearla, pora que reaccionará, cuando Ginny lo hizo por cuenta propia, pestañando varias veces para luego casi saltar de su asiento, y quitarle con violencia el diario a su amiga.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la pelirroja con los ojos avellanas fulminantes, y pequeños. Obviamente Ginny no se lo podía creer, a pesar que Hermione creía que ella era la que debía estar más enterada de los sentimientos de Luna, por ser la amiga mas cercana que esta tenía.

Pero cuando de Luna se trataba, todo podía ocurrir.

- ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó la rubia desconcertada, como si recién acabara de despertar de una larga siesta.

- ¿Te enamoraste del chico que te molesta en la biblioteca? – Neville, por su parte, había tomado un papel mas calmado.

- ¡Oh Claro que no Neville… si apenas lo conocí este año! – Luna quiso recuperar su periódico pero Ginny lo mantenía lejos de ella.

La rubia perecía confundida, por la confusión de sus amigos. Ella habría jurado ser clara.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué dices que él es el indicado?- volvió a preguntar una Ginny mas serena.

- Por que lo es, solo que él aún no se da cuenta, y yo aún no me enamoro de él. – contestó Luna como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

- ¿Este Rodolf del que están hablando es, Rodolf Scamander? – pregunto Hermione, un poco inquieta por no saber un dato importante de la conversación.

- Si…- dijo gentilmente Luna.

- Tiene un buen promedio… - comentó Hermione. Como si fuese un padre, aceptando que el chico que se llevaría a su hija es lo suficiente bueno. De hecho todos se comportaban de esa manera con Luna, como si ella fuera una niña de cinco años que aun cree en Santa y ellos los padres que debían proteger su inocencia.

- ¡Hermione eso no es lo que importa, lo importante aquí es que nuestra Luna, tiene planeado enamorarse de un bastardo!…- Corrigió Ginny con pocas pulgas.

- ¡Oh! Es buen chico Ginny- defendió Luna al Slytherin, con ese tono tan particular de ella, como si estuviese dando una información importante que la otra persona había pasado por alto.

- ¡Pues eso lo averiguaré yo! – Y con esto se puso de pie, para dirigirse a la puerta- Iré a ver a Dean.

Hermione estuvo a punto de pedirle que se quedara, pero la puerta se cerró con rapidez, ahogando sus palabras. Últimamente no entendía porque Ginny no tenia tiempo para ella, se suponía que viajarían juntas para hablar de todo lo que había pasado ese primer trimestre en sus vidas.

_Al parecer todos tienen novio menos yo. Bueno y Harry, que esta en mi misma situación._- Pensó la castaña con reproche y melancolía-_ Ambos sufriendo por dos pelirrojos Weasley… Seria un buen titular. Al menos él no será rechazado, una vez que Ginny se entere de su más nueva y anhelada conquista… Sabía que pasaría, que tarde o temprano, Harry, se daría cuenta que Ginny es perfecta para él… Es una lastima que Ginny ande distraída. _

Hermione venía buscando el momento adecuado, para contarle a su mejor amiga, su más nuevo descubrimiento. Incluso había pensado la frase que le diría. "Harry, abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que te quiere". Y culminaría con una radiante sonrisa, reflejando la muy probable felicidad de su amiga.

Pero Ginny siempre estaba ocupada, la castaña ya no recordaba la última vez que hablaron más de tres palabras corridas.

_Ginny, y también Harry. Pensaba que mi tiempo era escaso, pero el de ellos es aun peor. _

Mirando nuevamente por la ventana se puso a pensar, en lo mucho que extrañaba a su mejor amigo, con las reuniones de Dumbledore, los entrenamientos de Quidditch, las clases, y sus peleas con Ron, acortaron mucho el tiempo que podrían haber compartido.

_Tendría que haber viajado con él. _

_- ¿Si pero que hay de Won-Won?_

_¿Porque Harry tuvo que viajar con él? Ron tiene novia, yo estoy sola, el podría haber viajado conmigo. Pero nooo para que aburrirse con la tonta de Hermione cuando se tiene la compañía de Won-Won._

_Hombres…_

_- Querrás decir "niños"._

* * *

Los días previos a navidad, la suerte de Hermione y su estado de ánimo no cambio mucho. Sus padres tenían que trabajar hasta un día antes de navidad, debido a que su padre había estado un poco enfermo luego de pescar un virus en el hospital, al punto que ambos se tomaron sus vacaciones un mes antes. Jane, la madre de Hermione se vio obligada a tomar vacaciones también para cuidar a su marido.

La castaña se había molestado con ellos, por no contarle una cosa así a su hija. Pero sus progenitores fueron muy persuasivos, argumentando que no había sido nada grave, que solo había sido una cuarentena de precaución, y que ese no era motivo para preocupar a si pequeña hijita.

Hermione trato de que el enojo con sus padres, no se sumara a la cuenta de sentimientos negativos que venia acumulando, solo tenia unos pocos días con ellos para que se la pasara molesta toda su estadía.

Sin mencionar que si ella descargaba su mochila de angustia y frustración en su casa, no tardaría mucho tiempo, hasta que su madre descubriera la razón de su situación, para luego obligarla a hablar de ello. Y no era de las chicas que podían hablar de sus sentimientos con facilidad, y mucho menos con su madre. La relación con Hugo, su padre, era diferente pero no podía hablar con su padre de Ron.

Por este motivo, una vez más ella se quedaba sin lugar, y sin persona para descargar sus sentimientos.

_Tienes el piano justo en la sala, solo para ti._

Hermione sabía tocar el piano, su madre le había enseñado desde que tenía 4 años. La castaña se había olvidado de su fascinación por la música clásica, justo después de la llegada de su carta de Hogwarts. Jane, siempre le reprochaba a su hija el no seguir tocando, porque según la Sra. Granger, su hija tenía un verdadero talento y era un desperdicio.

Tocar el piano era una de las terapias que Hermione había arraigado a su personalidad desde pequeña. Muchas veces había considerado unirse al club de coro de Hogwarts, ya que allí había un piano, si se unía ella tendría libre entrada a la sala de instrumentos en cualquier ocasión. Pero le faltaba mucho valor para hacerlo, además de que siempre lo consideraba en situaciones de emergencia, cuando peleaba con Ron, por ejemplo, o justo después de los exámenes. Eran momentos donde ella necesitaba paz mental.

Ni hablar de que si entraba al club, debería confesarles a Harry y Ron que tocaba el piano, y eso le daría bastante vergüenza, porque ellos querrían verla tocar.

Y después de tanto tiempo Hermione creía haberlo olvidado todo.

Pero cuando estuvo frente a frente del piano de su madre, el primer día que llegó, supo con certeza que no era así, recordaba todo. Y se le hizo casi imposible no abalanzarse sobre las teclas, para descargar todos los sentimientos que estaban prisioneros en su corazón, sobretodo horas después de haber tenido que presenciar la mas cursi y dramática escena de despedida, de la mano de Ron y Lavender.

Pero aguanto, y aguanto por otros tres largos días más.

Hasta la mañana de Navidad, cuando se despertó muy temprano, antes incluso que sus padres, que originalmente siempre la despertaban para entregarle personalmente su regalo mientras ella aún estaba en su cama.

Con miedo, pero con un hilo de esperanza, bajó hasta la sala donde se encontraba el árbol navideño, con varios presentes debajo de este. Vacilo en el último escalón de la escalera, mirando con temor los regalos desde allí.

_Solo no esperes un milagro navideño. Sabes que no sucederá, no hoy. _

Bajó con decisión lo que quedaba de la escalera, para dirigirse y sentarse frente a los paquetes hermosamente decorados. Luego de abrir el de Harry, el de Ginny, el de McLaggen y unas incomibles galletas navideñas de parte de Hagrid; otro muy interesante así como de muy poca utilidad de Luna, y el de Neville, un libro de Runas de un autor polaco que no conocía.

Fue el turno de Viktor, las infaltables rosas rojas, fue lo primero que vio desde que puso un pie en la sala, sacó la carta que sabia se encontraba escondida entre ellas, y leyó:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Espero que en tu temprana navidad, estés disfrutando del hermoso paisaje navideño que tu país te ofrece. Por mi parte, mi familia y yo estamos acostumbrados a la típica lluvia navideña, sin lágrimas blancas por ahora. _

_Claro, que tenerte aquí conmigo pintaría las cosas de otro color, uno mucho más hermoso que el gris. _

_Seguramente sabes… deberías saber que la noticia de que pasarías las navidades con tu mejor amigo destrozo mi corazón. Solo espero que tus vacaciones, con él sean iguales o más placenteras de lo que lo habrías pasado aquí. _

_De otra manera, me sentiría muy enojado y triste, al enterarme de que dejamos escapar otro año para vernos._

_Como muestra de mi afecto y anhelo, esta vez te he enviado un segundo regalo – espero que no lo hayas visto aún- es solo uno pequeño para que me recuerdes por el resto del año. Las rosas ya no me parecen suficientes para que entiendas, lo mucho que te aprecio. _

_Eres especial Hermione, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que te extraño._

_Debería demostrártelo con algo más que flores. ¿No crees?_

_Con sincero amor, Viktor Krum._

Hermione, suspiro, y se tragó las lagrimas, ¿Qué diría Viktor, si supiera que en realidad su navidad era una completa basura? ¿Qué sus dos mejores amigos, no estaban con ella, que uno de ellos ni siquiera le hablaba?

De pronto, se sorprendió pensando como sería su vida si simplemente se hubiese enamorado, del famoso jugador de Quidditch. Seguramente no estaría, llorando desde hace meses, tal vez su Navidad estaría gris, pero solo por la lluvia.

_¡El tipo es un pervertido, Hermione! _ Había dicho Ron. Suspiro y agitó la cabeza, tratando de eliminar los recuerdos del pelirrojo. Y comenzó a buscar otro regalo de Viktor, pero no encontró nada.

_El dijo que era pequeño, busca bien._

Entonces se dio cuenta, a Viktor le gustaba esconder las cosas…

_Seguro fue como Scamander en su época escolar…_

Pensó ella, recordando en lo que el Slytherin le hacia a Luna; volvió a tomar el ramo de rosas, y lo puso de cabeza para ver si caía algún paquetito.

Se sorprendió al encontrar un hermosa cadenita de plata, con una pequeña rosa como dije, en el suelo. Era hermoso, la rosa parecía ser de algún tipo de piedra preciosa muy cara, porque era de un color violeta.

Estaba a punto de probárselo, para ver como quedaba en su cuello, cuando de repente apareció otro paquete. No necesito ver si era para sus padres, ya que ellos no tenían amigos que hicieron aparecer sus regalos por arte de magia bajo el árbol.

Se sorprendió al ver que era del Sr. y Sra. Weasley. Lo abrió inmediatamente, y se encontró con un sweater marca Weasley, tejido por la misma Molly. Su emoción la hizo sonreír de felicidad, siempre había querido uno, Harry lo había recibido a los dos años de conocer a Ron, mientras que ella siempre obtenía bufandas, gorros, o guantes. Pero nunca un sweater. Su nueva prenda era de color azul oscuro, con la H de Hermione, de color rojo claro.

No había notado que había una carta también, hasta que saco el sweater de su envoltorio para ponérselo.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Desearía que estés en casa, para poder entregarte tú regalo en persona pero sospecho que las cosas no están muy bien con mi hijo. _

_De todas maneras, hacia tiempo que tenía ganas de entregarte tu propio sweater, la razón por la que no lo hice hasta hoy, es solo porque estaba esperando el momento adecuado para entregártelo. Seguro sabes que es una tradición familiar, y yo desde que pusiste un pie en nuestra casa supe que te convertirías en un miembro más. Aún lo sigo creyendo._

_No se que es lo que pudo haber pasado, para que no hallas querido venir a nuestro hogar, se que Ron tiene que ver, y él puede llegar a ser muy tonto, pero es porque se preocupa y te quiere. De todas maneras se que lo solucionaran como siempre lo hacen._

_P/D: Estoy segura que los colores son de tu agrado, pedí información a una muy buena fuente._

_Con Amor,_

_Molly Weasley._

La carta de la madre de Ron, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien entre ella y el pelirrojo, aceptándola como si fuera parte de la familia, como si fuera a formar parte de la familia verdaderamente en el futuro, por Ron, porque creía que ellos terminarían juntos, pero obviamente nadie le comentó que esta vez muy probablemente no solucionarían sus problemas como siempre. Tal vez no lo solucionarían nunca, tal vez debería devolver su regalo por mucho que lo ame, por que Ron podría elegir a Lavender para pasar el resto de su vida, y entonces Hermione no tendría oportunidad de ser una Weasley, jamás tendría la oportunidad de usar la prenda que tanto amaba.

Un sweater Weasley era algo que había deseado desde siempre, no solo como una señal y aprobación de Molly, por haberse ganado su lugar en la familia, sino también por merecer a Ron.

Era la prenda que siempre había querido, era la aprobación que siempre había esperado, la Sra. Weasley finalmente la creía lo suficientemente buena para su hijo, justo en el momento en que ellos estaban mas lejos que nunca.

Entonces sin poder evitarlo, y sin darse cuenta fue a sentarse frente al piano. Con la primera nota que tocó, calló la primera lágrima. Y a medida que una melodía triste y desgarradora, llenaba el salón, una tristeza y angustia infinita inundaba su alma.

- Hermione querida... ¡¿Que es lo que sucede?! – la señora Grangger, había bajado las escaleras, para rápidamente sentarse junto a su hija, que detuvo la melodía para sollozar con fuerza en los brazos de su madre.

Estaba cansada de Ron, eso era lo que sucedía, quería olvidarse de él.

* * *

Luego del almuerzo navideño, y la visita del Ministro junto con Percy. Ron estaba en medio de una partida de ajedrez, venciendo a Harry, cuando su madre le ordenó ir afuera a dar de comer a las gallinas. El pelirrojo se quejó por inercia pero la Sra. Weasley no dio su brazo a torcer. Así que luego de que Ginny se ofreciera a terminar el juego por él, Ron salió casi arrastrando sus pies y maldiciendo por lo bajo, como si fuera un niño.

Una vez alimentadas las gallinas, se dirigió a guardar el alimento en el cobertizo donde su padre conservaba todas sus chatarras muggles, cuando encontró a los gemelos discutiendo en susurros con las cabezas muy pegadas, el contenido de unas cajas.

- ¿Qué hacen? – cuestiono el menor de los pelirrojos.

- ¡Pero mira nada mas George! – se volteo Fred con rapidez, al tiempo que su gemelo guardaba toda la evidencia- ¡Si es el nuevo rompe corazones de Hogwarts!

- ¡Oh siii! – Comentó George una vez que hubo ocultado todo, y con una gran sonrisa se puso a la par de su hermano cruzándose de brazos – Eh oído hablar de él ¿sabes? Al parecer, esta enamorado de una chica muy hermosa e inteligente, ella tiene una cabeza llena de rizos castaños, totalmente alborotados…

- ¿Noo me digas? – preguntó Fred con un exagerado tono de ignorancia. Mientras tanto Ron se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, acomodando la comida de gallina en su sitio, sin prestarles demasiada atención.

- Si, de hecho le di un par de consejos este mismo año, para tratar de conquistarla. ¡Pero en vez de terminar besuqueándose con ella, terminó con una rubia mas tonta que…

- ¡Hey!- le gritó Ron volteando a verlos, su enojo y vergüenza por igual se refleja en su rostro- No la llamen así…

- No puedes engañarnos hermanito, conocemos a Lavender, es una de las chicas mas chismosas de la escuela- sentenció Fred.

- Eso no la hace tonta…- señaló Ron- _Y mira quienes hablan de chismosos…_

- Pero tampoco muy inteligente, alguien como nuestra Hermione no te regalaría esto…- George saco de su bolsillo del pantalón, el collar de Lavender que rezaba "amor mío".

- ¡¿De donde lo sacaron?! –Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo, era como una de sus peores pesadillas. Los gemelos no se iban a olvidar del entupido collar ni en cien años, sufriría bromas por culpa de su novia, hasta el día de su muerte, estaba seguro.

- ¿Sabes? debajo de la almohada nunca ha sido uno de tus mejores escondites Ronnie…- le hizo saber Fred, con picardía, mientras que el otro gemelo, le tiraba el collar a Ron para que lo guardara. Este miro su obsequio un poco decepcionado, habría preferido que sus hermanos lo conservaran a pesar de que lo usarían, probablemente, como uno de los mejores objetos de vergüenza del pelirrojo, pero al menos así tendría una excusa para no usarlo. Sin embargo, ahora la maldita cosa volvía a sus manos- No pensarás que íbamos a conservarlo ¿o si?

- Para tu información, nosotros no conservamos porquerías como Papá- mencionó George abriendo de par en par sus brazos para mostrar como ejemplo, los objetos rotos del lugar- Ahora Ronald, ¿Podrías por favor iluminar nuestras ingeniosas mentes? ¿Cómo es que terminaste con tu noviecita? ¿Qué paso con Hermione? ¿Es que no fuimos claros?

- ¡Si! Es que no te has dado cuenta las rubias no son para ti, deberías de saberlo después de todo lo que pasaste con Fleur…

- Bueno lo que no paso…- Corrigió George a su hermano.

- Eso no los incumbe…- le dijo Ron caminando hacia la puerta. Sus chismosos hermanos gemelos ya habían logrado enfadarlo, no necesitaba una charla con ellos sobre Hermione y Lavender, en el congelado cobertizo.

- ¡Claro que sí, es muy importante para nosotros ver quien entra en la familia y quien no!

George y Fred, le gritaban a su hermano menor mientras este se dirigía al interior de la casa, sin prestarles atención.

- ¡Y te aseguramos algo Ronald, no queremos mas rubias, es suficiente con Fleur!

* * *

Mas tarde ese día, Ron se encontraba solo en su habitación mientras todos los demás estaban tomando té en la cocina.

Tirado en la cama, con la mirada fija en las maderas de su techo, pensaba en lo que habían dicho los gemelos.

El pelirrojo jamás hubiese creído que después de todas las veces que se había peleado con Hermione, después de que estuvo a punto de besarla, terminaría tan alejado de ella como lo estaba esa Navidad. Jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que terminaría con Lavender, era una buena chica, pero no era la que él hubiese querido. Al menos no ahora, cuando se daba cuenta de lo tonto que fue por arruinarlo todo con la chica que mas le importaba.

Quería reparar las cosas con Hermione, en serio deseaba que todo volviera al lugar en que lo dejaron, quería que ella lo perdonara, y quería perdonarla a ella, a pesar que no había nada que perdonar, ya que la castaña no había hecho nada malo. _¿O si?_

Solo besar a Krum, pero cada vez que Ron pensaba en ello, últimamente no lo enfurecía tanto como lo hizo en un principio, cuando recién asimilaba la idea.

Si seguía molestándole, y le causaría una molestia en el estomago para toda la vida, saber que no fue él quien beso por primera vez a Hermione. Pero después de tanta pelea, de tanto besuqueo con otra chica para tratar de que la castaña sintiera lo que él sintió, había llegado a la básica conclusión de que no valía la pena.

No valía la pena estar separado de Hermione por Lavender, ni por Krum, ni por nadie.

No podía seguir fingiendo que estar con Lavender le gustaba mas que la compañía de la castaña; la rubia era una buena chica y divertida, pero no era Hermione, los besos de Lavender no causaban ni la mitad de lo que Hermione le hacia sentir con solo rozar sus labios.

No podía seguir engañando a Hermione, ni a Lavender, pero sobretodo no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo.

Y a pesar de que sus ideas, su mente y sus sentimientos finalmente se encontraban en orden, sabía que Hermione no lo perdonaría con facilidad, que se comportaría como una banshee furiosa con él por haberse comportado como lo hizo, o que tal vez Ron, tendría que enfrentarse a cientos y cientos de canarios enojados para obtener su perdón, pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, con tal de tenerla de nuevo en su vida.

Costara lo que costara Ron intentaría recuperar su amistad, ya lo tenía decidido, terminaría con Lavender para recuperar la amistad de Hermione.

_Me pregunto, cual de las dos me gritará más fuerte._

Un pesado "_Toc, toc_" en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Un rostro con rasgos muy parecidos al del propio Ron, asomo la cabeza, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

El pelirrojo no dio señales de levantarse, ni de moverse un centímetro de donde estaba, por lo que Bill no se tomo la molestia de preguntar de nuevo si podía entrar, mientras que el menor de los pelirrojos, seguía acostado en la cama, con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando el techo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, tú solo?- preguntó Bill, sentándose en la cama de Ron- Todo el mundo esta abajo, deberías ir ¿tienes un invitado sabias?

- No tengo ganas de bajar, y si hablas de Harry es tan, o incluso mas, miembro de la familia que los gnomos que viven en el jardín. Estoy seguro que sobrevivirá sin mí.

-¡Oye! ¿Donde esta tu espíritu navideño? ¿Eh?

- Esta aquí Bill, - el pelirrojo abrió sus brazos de par en par, para luego volver a utilizarlos como almohada- es que no lo ves estoy que brillo de tanto espíritu- contesto un sarcástico Ron.

- Sabes casi podría verlo, de no se por toda esa nube de mal humor que tienes encima…- el mayor de los Weasley era conocido no solo por su belleza, sino también por el tacto al tratar con la gente. Él era uno de los pocos que sabían tratar a Ron en uno de sus oscuros días para el humor- ¿Dime es por esa nueva novia tuya?

Ron no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

¡¿_Es que toda la maldita familia, me va a cuestionar sobre lo mismo?!_

Llegar a tremendas conclusiones a las que había llegado no era fácil, sobretodo para un orgulloso chico, como lo era él. Tener que pedir perdón, arrodillarse, y terminar con una chica para seguir en carrera con la otra, no era algo que él hiciera todos los días. Debía asimilar todo lo que tenia que hacer al regresar a Hogwarts, preparar su mente; los gemelos ya habían estropeado su buen humor para ahora tener que hablar con Bill también.

Trato de esquivar la mirada de su hermano, mirando hacia la ventana; la nieve no dejaba de caer, formando gruesos mantos fríos y blancos, sobre todo lo que tocaba. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Hermione, cuantos regalos habría recibido. De repente quiso haber tenido el suficiente valor, para enviarle el suyo, que aún lo tenía guardado en una pequeña cajita en su mesa de luz.

El pelirrojo sabía que su hermano mayor seguía ahí al pie de su cama, esperando una respuesta que Ron no quería dar. Pero conociendo a Bill sabía que este no se daría por vencido hasta conocer toda la historia, y sólo por que este era su hermano favorito, fue que el pelirrojo decidió no echarlo por donde vino.

- No Lavender no tiene nada que ver- confesó. Tal vez Bill fuese su hermano favorito, pero Ron no iba a contarle toda la historia en la que se vio enredado, así como así.

- Entonces es por Hermione…- adivinó el mayor, asintiendo con la cabeza, como si se estuviese dando la razón a sí mismo.

Ron no se tomo la molestia de darle la certeza, ya era bastante obvio que la razón por la cual ella no estuviese en La Madriguera era que ambos estaban lo suficientemente peleados como para decirse "¡Feliz Navidad!".

-¿Que paso?

-Nos peleamos.

-Eso es obvio Ron- dijo Bill, chasqueando con la lengua- pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque comencé a salir con Lavender- su respuesta sonó como una pregunta.

-Oh, entonces tu novia si tiene que ver… y Hermione esta celosa, por eso- Era como si Bill fuese el que le tenia que explicar a su hermano, la situación en la que este se encontraba.

Por otro lado, Ron nunca lo había visto desde ese punto, en el cual Hermione estaba demasiado celosa como para dirigirle la palabra, pero cuando lo pensaba no sabia si sentirse feliz o si quería pegase a si mismo.

-Supongo- fue todo lo que dijo finalmente.

-No me mires mal pero…creía que te gustaba Hermione…- En realidad estaba segurísimo, como todo el resto del mundo. Ron volvió su vista al techo, otra vez.

-Si yo también- La respuesta del pelirrojo, los sorprendió a ambos. Ron hubiese creído que se trataba de otra persona quien respondía por él, pero solo su hermano se encontraba en la habitación.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hace Lavender en el medio?- pregunto Bill, después de que ambos se tomaron unos minutos para asimilar la confesión.

-Ella beso a Krum- Ron escupió las palabras.

- ¿Lavender?- Se sorprendió el hermano mayor.

- Hermione.

- Oh - Fue todo lo que contestó el pelirrojo, entendiendo todo un poco mejor con la nueva información que Ron le había dado.

Cuando Bill se enteró por los diarios que la mejor amiga de su hermano menor había asistido al Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos, con nada mas que Viktor Krum no pudo sorprenderse mas, es decir, Bill siempre había visto a Hermione como una chica bonita, inteligente e interesante, de hecho toda la familia la veía de ese modo. Pero él jamás hubiera creído que la chica que pasaba los veranos retando a Ron por no hacer los deberes, terminaría conquistando al famoso jugador de Quidditch. Y de paso enamorando y abriendo de sopetón los ojos de su lento hermanito.

En ese momento se había sentido un poco mal por Ron, por tener semejante competencia, pero no le había dado tanta importancia al romance del famoso buscador con Hermione, solo que al parecer su hermano no pensaba igual.

-Entonces, tú estas con esta chica Lavender, porque Hermione se besó con Viktor Krum hace casi cuantos ¿dos años?

Ron no respondió, su lamento se reflejaba en sus ojos azules.

- Sabes que es ridículo ¿cierto? Deberías saberlo… no creo que valga la pena arriesgar…

-¡Ya lo se! – Le grito Ron, saltando de la cama enojado, y mirando a Bill con unos ojos oscuros, que combinaban con su humor- ¿Que sentirías tu si te enteraras que Fleur beso a otro chico antes que a ti?- le pregunto señalando a su hermano con su brazo derecho, como si se tratara de una invitación a no enojarse como él, en una situación similar. Francamente estaba arto de que todo el mundo le reclamara su comportamiento con Hermione.

- Ron, yo sé que Fleur beso a otros chicos antes que a mi- le contestó Bill en un tono totalmente tranquilo, mirando la silueta de su hermano, quien estaba parado frente a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. - No estoy ciego sabes, mi prometida es toda una belleza por si no te diste cuenta y tuvo dos novios antes que yo llegara. Mi consuelo es que ellos solo fueron hombres pasajeros en su vida, mientras que yo seré permanente. Ellos habrán sido quienes la besaron primero, pero yo seré el único que la besará a partir de ahora.

Ron le dio la espalda mirando hacia fuera. Bill no entendía que para Ron las cosas no eran iguales.

Fleur y Bill no se conocían cuando ellos aún salían con otras personas, mientras que Ron conocía a Hermione desde que tenían once años, ellos podrían haberse besado perfectamente, ser los primeros en tocar los labios del otro. De hecho Ron siempre había creído que Hermione seria a la primera chica que besaría, y también había creído que para ella era igual.

Pero por otro lado, si era un buen consuelo, eso de ser el único que terminaría besándola, el único y ultimo. Tal vez debería concentrarse en eso, en vez de seguir pensando en como Krum se atrevió a besar a Hermione, antes que él.

_Debes de dejar de pensar en eso, dijiste que buscarías su perdón. Ese es el objetivo ahora._

-Quizá no debería- comentó Bill, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- …pero me sorprende que pongas a Hermione en la misma posición que esta Fleur para mí…

- ¿Y que posición es esa?

- Se supone que la mas alta ¿no? Voy a casarme con ella.

- Eso no importa ella me odia ahora Bill, ¿Recuerdas? – pregunto con poca paciencia Ron.

-No claro que no ¿Sabes? los veo a ti y a Hermione juntos y me veo a mí con Fleur. Por eso me pareció curioso que tú también nos compararas.

Ron solo dejo el paisaje nevado para voltear y mirar a su hermano elevando su ceja derecha con incredulidad.

-Solo buscaba un ejemplo, y tú estabas frente a mí. – se explico Ron, volviendo a mirar el paisaje blanco.

-En serio, tú y Hermione son tan distintos, y Fleur y yo también lo somos.

Sabes cuando le hable a papá de Fleur, el me pidió que yo la describiera, termine contándole lo diferentes que somos- dijo riendo- … pero las diferencias son buenas, porque significan que ella es todo lo que yo no soy, todo lo que no puedo hacer ella me ayuda a realizarlo, ella me completa…

-¿Se te hace familiar?- preguntó Bill, son suspicacia. Al ver que Ron no respondía, se limito a seguir hablando- ¿Sabes lo que me dijo papá cuando llegue a esa conclusión? Que era el momento justo para que un hombre entregue un anillo de compromiso. Y así lo hice.

-Me estas diciendo que, ¿me tengo que casar con Hermione? – pregunto Ronald, con un poco de humor negro.

- ¡No mama te mataría! Y creo que también Hermione… lo que trato de decirte es que no dejes ir a alguien que es parte de ti.

-No es tan simple William- dijo Ron, sin creer hasta donde había llegado la conversación. Sentía que era el momento justo de huir, antes de que por culpa de Bill, se termine revelando mas cosas de sí mismo, de las que estaba preparado para soportar.

-¿Porque no Ronald?

-Porque yo ya lo arruine todo.

Y dicho esto Ron se despegó de la ventana para tomar su escoba que estaba en una esquina.

-¿Donde crees que vas? ¡Es tarde mamá se enojará si sales, además de que esta helando!

- Entonces, cúbreme.

* * *

A Bill no le hacia falta pensar mucho para adivinar a donde se dirigía su hermano. En las colinas cerca de la madriguera Ron tenia una especie de lugar secreto que nunca nadie logro encontrar por mucho que lo intentasen.

Su hermanito, siempre volaba hasta allí cuando estaba enojado, triste o simplemente quería un momento de paz, lejos de todo el barullo Weasley.

Bill suspiro, pensando que estaba atrapado en la habitación teniendo que fingir que la conversación de hermano a hermano aun continuaba, para que Ron no sea descubierto por su familia, ya que si Bill no lograba sacarlo de la habitación la Sra. Weasley vendría en persona a sacar a su hijo menor por las orejas.

Bill estaba a punto de imitar la cómoda posición que su hermano había utilizado momentos antes, cuando vio que del cajón entreabierto de la mesita de luz se encontraba una de sus revistas de Quidditch de colección, El pelirrojo mayor había creído que solo se trataba de una, pero cuando abrió el cajón se sorprendió con unas cinco, el chico maldijo a su hermanito.

Hubiese cerrado el cajón con violencia si eso no hiciera el suficiente ruido para llamar la atención de su madre, pero lo volvió a abrir cuando vislumbró un pequeño paquetito azul con moño plateado. Se quedo solo mirándolo por unos severos minutos, discutiendo consigo mismo si lo abría para ver que era o no. Su curiosidad finalmente fue mas fuerte, por lo que con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha saco el paquetito del cajón, para abrirlo con cuidado, se lamentó no traer su varita con él.

Una vez que arrastro el moño por un extremo de la cajita, pudo abrirla, sorprendiéndose con el contenido. Se trataba de uno de los colgantes que estaban de moda, en el mundo mágico, una especie de lágrima alargada que en su interior tenía un líquido de unos colores que iban variando entre el violeta y el plateado; lo que en verdad contenía la pequeña lágrima, era una poción para el amor modificada sutilmente.

Al igual que la poción del amor olía a los gustos preferidos de cada persona pero a diferencia de la poción real no generaba adicción, y las fragancias eran muy suaves y sutiles.

A Bill le parecía muy ingenioso, ya que si fuese la verdadera poción del amor lo que contuviera la lágrima, cualquiera que se la colgara tendría a un centenar de personas pegadas al cuello, como salvajes que recién conocen el jabón.

Una vez que Bill se dio el gusto de oler sus fragancias favoritas, que en su mayoría tenían el nombre de Fleur, volteo a ver si dentro del cajón había alguna carta que acompañara el regalo, es que el pelirrojo quería saber si el colgante iba dirigido a la novia oficial de Ron o a Hermione, la novia que en realidad quería su hermano.

No había carta, pero si había unos bollitos de pergaminos que no le decían mucho, al parecer su hermanito era muy corto con las palabras, por alguna razón no le sorprendía.

El primer bollito de papel solo decía _"querida…"_ lo que podría haber sido una carta para las dos chicas, el segundo decía solo _"te quiero"_, y encima estaba un poco tachado, Bill puso los ojos en blanco. El tercero le dio la pista que necesitaba, ya que decía _"te extraño"_ no podía extrañar mucho a su novia si realmente no quería estar con ella, además de que la había visto hace no muchos días. El cuarto papel, termino de confirmar su sospecha de que el collar era un obsequio directamente para Hermione, ya que decía _"se que lo arruine, pero te querré siempre"_. Bill se pregunto cuanto tiempo le habría llevado a su hermano sacar esas palabras de su cabeza.

-¿Bill?- preguntó un lindo tono francés.

-Estoy aquí, pasa amor.

-¿Que haces? -Preguntó Fleur una vez dentro de la habitación y percatarse del papel que Bill sostenía en la mano izquierda, así como los bollitos de papel estirados sobre la cama, las revistas, y la cajita azul, los ojos azules de la chica brillaron con sorpresa al ver el colgante en la mano derecha – ¿¡Es paga mi!?

Bill se sintió un poco apenado, por no haber tenido la brillante idea de comprarle uno de los benditos colgante a su novia, no sabia como no se le había ocurrido, ¡A Fleur le encantaban las joyas! Aunque estas sean solo de plata.

-No te entusiasmes, es de Hermione- aclaro William, su prometida perdió el brillo en sus ojos para luego fruncir el entrecejo confundida. Hasta que recordó de quien se trataba.

– ¡Oh si! la novia de Gon ¿ciegto?, ¿Donde esta él?, cgeí que estaba aquí contiggo…

-Fue a dar un paseo en escoba para aclarar sus ideas… ¿Quieres ver la nota que acompaña el regalo?

-¡Clago!- dijo ella tomando el papel que Bill le ofrecía, mientras este hacia lugar corriendo las revistas a un lado para que ella se sentase con él – ¡Oh! ¿Pego que es lo que aguinó?

- Él esta de novio con alguien más-le explicó.

-Pero pensaba que ellos dos egan los novios…

-Si como todos… pero él se entero que ella beso a Viktor Krum hace dos años, Ron se enojó y comenzó a salir con esta nueva chica, Lavender.

- ¡Oh pego que tonto! ¿Cómo se va a enojag pog algo que paso hace dos años.? gecuerdo como Viktog no dejaba de hablar de Hegmione, él estaba loco pog ella.

* * *

Luego de una larga charla entre Bill y su novia de todo lo que había pasado durante y después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Fleur dejo a su prometido solo una vez más en la habitación de Ron, para que siguiera esperando a su hermano. Bill estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando su hermano hizo una silenciosa entrada por la ventana.

- Creí que tú eras diferente, pero al parecer a ti también te gusta meter la nariz donde no debes- le acuso Ron a su hermano mayor.

_Al parecer el paseo a las colinas, no ayudó mucho con su humor. _Pensó Bill, quien medio dormido miraba a su hermano no muy menor, desde la cama, Ron estaba al pie de esta con el collar en la mano, tratando de ponerlo en la caja de donde su hermano lo había sacado.

- Yo solo quería recuperar las revistas que tú sacaste de mi habitación. – se excusó.

- Las tomé prestadas…- contestó agriamente Ron, metiendo el collar y la cajita junto con el moño plateado dentro de la mesita de luz – si ya tomaste tus estúpidas revistas, y si ya has husmeado todo lo que querías, puedes largarte ahora.

Le dijo Ron, abriendo la puerta de su habitación para que su hermano se marchara.

Por mucho que Bill quería a su hermano menor, por mucho que lo entendiera, había veces en las que era inevitable no sentir ansias por pegarle. Con un fuerte suspiro que escondía un límite de paciencia a punto de romperse, el hermano mayor se puso de pie, para dirigirse a la puerta.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando se detuvo un par de pasos antes, para terminar de aconsejar a su _hermanito preferido_.

- Debes dárselo, me refiero al regalo, es uno muy bueno - Le dijo de manera suave, recuperando su paciencia, Ron puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.- ¡Oye lo digo en serio! tú mismo has escrito dos buenas razones por la cual debes entregarle su obsequio. – fue entonces cuando extendió su mano mostrando el bollito de papel que había encontrado antes. Ron se quedó mirando el bollito de papel, -ahora extendido y totalmente plano, aunque con muchas arrugas- con un poco de desconfianza, termino tomándolo, solo para que Bill se largara de una buena vez.

- Ron se que estas enojado- dijo el mayor de los hermanos, ya desde el pasillo- pero solo trato de ayudarte.

- Lo sé. – y una vez que ambos se despidieron con un asentimiento de cabezas, Ron cerro la puerta de la habitación para retomar la cómoda posición en la que había estado antes de que su hermano lo interrumpiera.

Leyó las dos razones que Bill había encontrado suficientes para que él le entregara el collar a Hermione. _"se que lo arruine, pero te querré siempre". _Sonaba mucho mejor ahora que una segunda persona le había dado el visto bueno.

* * *

Hermione, había aterrizado en la chimenea del despacho de la profesora McGonagall temprano en la mañana, con todo su equipaje salio de esta rápidamente para que otro alumno pueda regresar al castillo.

- Buenos días, Señorita Granger- le dio la bienvenida la profesora, mientras leía unos largos pergaminos.

- Buenos días, profesora. – le dijo Hermione, mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa. Estaba tomando su equipaje para irse, cuando McGonagall habló de nuevo.

- Señorita Granger, se que las cosas entre usted y el Sr. Weasley no están del todo bien, pero no quisiera que eso interrumpiera las Guardias de Prefectos. De otra manera me veré obligada a darle la responsabilidad a alguien más.

Hermione, paso de estar en una completa vergüenza, a estar totalmente pálida. Ella no era tan tonta como para creer que a la Profesora McGonagall se pasaba por alto, que ella y Ron hacían sus rondas de prefectos por separado, incluso a distintas horas, ya que la mayoría de las noches el pelirrojo estaba muy ocupado besando a su novia. Pero ella jamás creyó que eso le quitaría su insignia a ella también, además de que si lo hacía eso terminaría manchándole su impecable curriculum escolar.

La castaña trato de responder, algo inteligente, o alguna excusa que la salvara pero nada vino a su mente.

- No volverá a pasar, y retomara las guardias como es debido… ¿Es lo que quería decirme? – McGonagall, respondió por ella, mirándola por encima de sus gafas cuadradas.

- Eh si, no volverá a pasar, hablare con Ron.- prometió Hermione, tomando sus cosas, y abriendo la puerta, del despacho.

Uno vez que dejo sus maletas en su habitación, bajo al Gran Salón, para desayunar. Había muy pocos chicos, en su mesa, diviso a Luna, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, desayunando un plato lleno de frutas. Hermione la saludo desde su mesa de Griffindor, la rubia le devolvió una sonrisa radiante, para luego hacer levitar su plato de frutas por encima de su cabeza y llevarlo hasta la mesa de Hermione.

- ¿Te gustaron las algas disecadas para espantar a los Torposoplos? – le pregunto sin rodeos Luna, mientras se sentaba frente a la castaña.

- Ehh… ¡Si, pero debes enseñarme a usarlas!- le contesto Hermione, si su amiga no le hubiera dicho lo que era nunca y para que servia nunca lo hubiese descubierto.

- ¡No es muy difícil, solo debes colgártelas al cuello, ya sabes en un lugar cerca de las orejas… por ahí se te meten, ya le advertí a Harry que tenga cuidado! - le explico entusiasmada. Mientras que Hermione sonriendo, se debía morder la lengua para no herir los sentimientos de su amiga al explicarle que todas esas cosas no existían.

- ¡Oh de acuerdo tratare de acordarme, de usarlas! ¿Te gustó mi regalo? – preguntó la castaña, tratando de desviar el tema de los Torposoplos.

-¡Claro lo tengo aquí!- dijo con los ojos brillantes, extendiendo su mano derecha, para que la castaña vea su anillo de liebre. Hermione, lo había comprado en una tienda Muggle, era de plata, y la liebre un poco grande pero a Luna le quedaba muy bien. Además como el Patronus de Luna era una liebre, y Hermione no sabia muy bien donde encontrar libros de Nagles, y Torposoplos, le pareció el regalo perfecto.

Pero también, Hermione, no pudo más que sentirse horrible por haber despreciado el regalo de Luna, francamente no tenía pensado usar las algas nunca. Pero ver como su amiga usaba feliz y con orgullo el anillo, la hizo cambiar de opinión. Usaría sus algas por unos días, solo para que Luna se diera cuenta de cuanto la quería, y de que ella también podía ser una buena amiga.

_¡Ah Genial! ¿Solo te las pondrás, para no sentirte mal? ¡Deberías usarlas solo porque quieres y porque te gustan!_

_-Quiero a Luna, y me agrada Luna, las usare por ella. A veces uno no puede ser un amigo perfecto, pero se acerca demasiado._

- ¿Crees que con hilo puedo hacer una collar? Me refiero a las algas…

- ¡Oh si! ¡Pero si usas los tallos de unas cuantas lechugas, ayudará a ahuyentar a los Torposoplos todavía mas!- exclamó Luna, radiante, al ver que Hermione, realmente usaría sus algas.

- Creo que mejor usare algún hilo…- Hermione sonrío, se sentía realmente bien, hacer feliz a Luna- Voy a tomar un baño caliente, así que nos vemos luego Luna- se llevo una ultima cucharada de avena, a su boca, para luego ponerse de pie.

- De acuerdo…- La rubia se inclino a la mesa, para luego susurrarle a Hermione.- … es una buena excusa para esquivar a McLaggen, si eso es lo que quieres- y le guiño el ojo de una manera bastante obvia.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto la castaña, mientras miraba la mesa de Griffindor de lado a lado.

Y si efectivamente Cormac se encontraba en la punta más cercana a la mesa de los profesores. Cuando Hermione se fijo en él, el chico ya la estaba mirando a ella, como si hubiese estado esperando a que la castaña girase para verlo. Ambos se saludaron con un movimiento de labios, que se podía entender como un "hola" de ella y un "hey" de parte del chico.

Hermione le dedico una última sonrisa a Luna, mientras que esta se despedía con un nuevo guiño. La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una risita de diversión por culpa de su amiga.

Una vez que llegó al pasillo que estaba afuera del Gran Salón, el chico al cual había saludado, la intercepto.

- ¡Hermione! – McLaggen, parecía más rubio que la última vez que la castaña lo había visto.

- Hola- le saludo Hermione, con una sonrisa, para luego agachar la mirada y anclarla al suelo.

Se sentía un poco incomoda, y una tonta a su lado. La ultima noche después de la fiesta de Slughorn, y después de que él la salvara de la discusión con Ron, ella no había tardado mucho en abandonarlo en la Sala Común de Griffindor a penas llegaron, luego de haber llorado en su hombro y de que él la consolara de manera muy torpe por los pasillos.

- ¿Como estuvieron tus vacaciones? – preguntó Cormac mientras se peina sus cabellos rubios con una mano. A Hermione le pareció que también estaba incomodo. – ¿Recibiste mi regalo?

- ¡Muy bien!…si si lo recibí… ¡Gracias!- recordó el broche dorado para el pelo, y se sintió mal por no haberle comprado nada a él.- Lamento no haberte dado un regalo, es que no tuve mucho tiempo, para comprar y yo…

- ¡Esta bien no te preocupes!

- …Debí haberte regalado algo, me comporte muy mal la otra noche, yo…lo lamento- se disculpo ella.

- En serio, no te preocupes…- dijo sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Has arreglado las cosas con Weasley?

Hermione, desancló la mirada del suelo para mirarlo a los ojos, se había sorprendido, francamente no esperaba una pregunta así.

_Tal vez cree que aún tiene una oportunidad, ¡Oh por Merlín! Como le hago saber que no estoy interesada…_

- Ehh no, no aún no. Ningún milagro navideño, por ahora- dijo con una risita de incomodidad.

-Lo lamento...- dijo dándole una torpe caricia en su brazo izquierdo.- Sabes… estaría tratando de consolarte, pero creo que no soy muy bueno ya que huiste de mi el otro día- le dijo sonriendo, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa.- …¿Sabes que es una pena?

La castaña arrugo el entrecejo, no comprendía la pregunta, ni a donde quería llegar, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- Que realmente me gustas…y que estas enamorada de otro. Se que en la fiesta de Slughorn no supe aprovechar mi oportunidad, pero la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso, y no dejaba de hablar de mí, pero en mi defensa, jamás me comporte así antes.

- Descuida- dijo Hermione volviendo la mirada al piso, sabia lo que se venía.

_Merlín…_

- Me encantaría volver a invitarte a salir una vez mas…pero se reconocer cuando estoy acabado- La castaña lo miro a los ojos de nuevo, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba- … Así que, ¿Amigos?

Lo que realmente Hermione, estaba esperando eran unas cien razones y jugadas de Cormac McLaggen, por las cuales era mejor salir con él que con Ronald Weasley Rompe-Corazones, pero jamás se hubiese esperado una invitación de amistad.

El chico al ver que Hermione, no dejaba de mirarlo como si le hubiesen salido dos orejas de conejo en la cabeza, lo intento de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?- pregunto de nuevo, mientras con su mano la pasaba de arriba abajo frente a los ojos de Hermione, para hacerla pestañear al menos.- Ya sabes si quieres me puedes usar de nuevo para causarle celos a Ron, no me quejaré…- se ofreció.

- ¡No! Quiero decir, no quiero causarle celos, ni te use para eso…- Hermione, trato de cubrir sus faltas. Claro que sus mentiras nunca habían sido muy convincentes, ya que Cormac, se le río en la cara.

- No hace falta que me mientas Granger.

- Si quieres ser mi amigo no me llames Granger…

- De acuerdo Hermione, entonces de ahora en más seremos amigos.

* * *

En los siguientes días, la fría nieve se esfumó para dar paso a un tiempo mas fío y húmedo por las constantes lluvias. A pesar del clima la vida de Hermione, no sufrió grandes cambios, lo único nuevo, eran las nuevas clases de Aparición. Todo lo demás seguí exactamente igual, Ron seguía besuqueándose con Lavender, y Ginny seguía escapando de ella; mientras que Hermione, volcaba toda su concentración y tiempo, en los estudios y en Harry. Su más fiel amigo. A pesar de que a veces se encontraba caminando sobre una línea muy frágil con él también, ya que sus repetidos pedidos de clemencia para con Ron, la ponían de un humor de perro. Hermione creía que su amigo era realmente valiente para pedirle algo como eso, sabiendo que era el pelirrojo quien debía dar ese importantísimo primer paso. La castaña jamás daría el brazo a torcer.

En los últimos días de febrero luego de una segunda y severa advertencia de la Profesora McGonagall Hermione, tuvo que hacer su ley de mayor esfuerzo para hablar con Ron sobre las Guardias. Así que luego de un entrenamiento de Quidditch, Hermione se dirigió hasta los vestuarios para hablar con él, y de paso también entregarle a Harry un pergamino que McGonagall le había dado a ella, pero que en realidad era de Dumbledore.

- ¿Dónde esta Harry?- le escupió Hermione a Ron mientras este se sacaba los guantes de guardián frente a un casillero donde, la castaña supuso, guardaba la escoba, y los uniformes de Quidditch y escuela.

- ¡¿Hermione que haces aquí?!– pregunto Ron gratamente sorprendido, mientras se quitaba el sweater del equipo de Quidditch, para ponerse la camisa del uniforme escolar. Ron no paso por alto el sonrojo de la castaña mientras esta desviaba la mirada de su pecho. - Harry se fue a buscar a Malfoy- le explicó sonriente. A pesar de que ella no prestaba mucha atención, sino que miraba con mucha curiosidad el piso.

_Entupido Quiddith_

_- Querrás decir bendito._

Pensaba Hermione.

Por otro lado, a pesar de que Ron, se había prometido a sí mismo, que arreglaría las cosas con Hermione y terminaría con Lavender. Sus planes no iban del todo bien, Hermione se comportaba igual de fría que siempre, lo cual no le sorprendía ya que sus esfuerzos por mostrarse amable y arrepentido con ella, eran demasiado escasos para que la castaña siquiera los notara. Y eso no se debía a que Ron no lo intentara, sino porque Hermione huía de él siempre que este estuviera a unos 100 metros.

Mientras que con Lavender era imposible hablar, o hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea besarse.

- Tenemos que hablar- le dijo en un tono severo. Y con solo volver a escuchar ese tono a Ron le dieron ganas de besarla ahí mismo.

- Claro dime…- le dijo sonriente. Mientras terminaba de abrochar los botones de la camisa, y se sentaba para ponerse los zapatos.

- La profesora McGonagall sabe, como yo siempre sospeché, que estamos haciendo un desastre con nuestras guardias de prefecto y me advirtió, ya dos veces, que si no podemos cumplir con nuestra responsabilidad como es debido, nos quitara nuestras insignias, y le dará el trabajo a alguien más. – Le explico con rapidez, y exhaló con fuerza una vez que terminó.

Ron la miraba atónito. Nunca había podido entender como es que se las arreglaba para parlotear con tanta rapidez; y una vez más le encantó volver a escucharla, por lo que no pudo aguantar una risa de felicidad.

- ¿Crees que es gracioso? ¡¿De que te ríes?!- pregunto ella ofendida.

- De nada.- Respondió Ron inmediatamente, como un cachorro que esconde la cola entre las patas, luego de que se lo reta.- ¿Por qué esperaste a decirme esto, luego de una segunda advertencia?

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto distraída, tratando de meter todas las mariposas que se habían escapado, con la risa de Ron, de vuelta a dentro de la caja con llave en las que las había guardado, o más bien olvidado.

- Si la profesora McGonagall te advirtió que te quitaría tu insignia en la primera advertencia, no consigo entender porque esperaste a que te lo diga una segunda vez, así no eres tú.

- ¡Oh créeme no fue a propósito mantenerte sin una información que tu solito podrías descifrar! Sobre todo cuando eres tu quien hace las rondas a la hora que se le ocurre.

- Esta bien de acuerdo…-admitió Ron su derrota, levantando ambos brazos por el aire, en señal de rendición.

- Además que es muy difícil encontrar un momento para hablar contigo civilizadamente sin que un tercero interrumpa y haga un berrinche.- culmino ella, tratando de que sus palabras sean tan dolorosas y fuertes como lo seria un golpe.

- Ten entrégale esto a Harry si lo ves primero- volvió a hablar Hermione extendiéndole el pergamino enrollado de Dumbledore para Harry.

-¿Y si lo ves primero tu?- preguntó el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Pues entonces yo le aviso que Dumbledore lo anda buscando!

-Si pero no has leído lo que dice ¿o si?, no sabes la contraseña ni la hora.- argumento él, justo cuando la castaña daba media vuelta para irse, con una lógica que a Hermione la hizo sonrojar de rabia.

-¡Agh!- exclamo Hermione, mientras se daba vuelta para arrancarle el pergamino de las manos a Ron, y luego volver a darle la espalda para marcharse.

_Idiota. _

- ¿¡Hermione espera a que hora!? – le preguntó el mientras Hermione llegaba a la puerta del vestuario.

-¡Debo irme!- le gritó ella apurada, para no tener que cruzarse con la rubia que venia corriendo por el medio del campo de Quidditch.

- ¡Nadie nos interrumpe ahora, y tengo que decirte algo…!-Ron correo atrás de ella.

- ¡Bien pero Lavender esta corriendo hacia aquí Won-Won así que dilo rápido!- le dijo ella una vez que se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

Las miradas de los dos se encontraron con una rapidez absoluta, causando electricidad en los cuerpos de ambos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de la última vez en que ambos se miraron a los ojos? Demasiado sin duda, demasiado tiempo sin encontrarse el uno al otro.

- ¿A que hora?- fue lo único que Ron se atrevió a preguntar con Lavender prácticamente a medio metro de ellos.

- A las once, como siempre- le contesto ella, con el tono de voz frío una vez más, mientras se daba media vuelta, otra vez- No llegues tarde- le advirtió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- ¡¿A las once?! ¡¿A dónde irán?!- Chilló Lavender cuando se metió en la conversación, tomando posesivamente el brazo de Ron

- ¡No lo haré, lo prometo!- El pelirrojo ignoró a su novia.

Hermione totalmente dolida, y furiosa trato de morderse la lengua para no gritarle una gran verdad a Ron. Pero el dolor y la injusticia que sentía por no poder ser ella igual de feliz que lo era él, la hizo girar sobre sus talones.

-¡El problema no es que lo prometas Ronald, sino que no lo cumplas!- le grito furiosa, aguantando las lagrimas, aunque sus labios temblorosos delataban sus ganas de llorar.

Ron se quedó mirándola con una terrible culpa, mientras que Lavender con una cara que mostraba una exagerada desesperación, trataba de entender toda la situación.

-Estaré Ahí.- fue todo lo que pudo decir él.

-¡¿Ahí donde, con ella? Ni hablar- se opuso la rubia, tomando la palabra una vez más;

Mientras Hermione se iba sin mirar atrás, y Ron la veía marcharse una vez más.

_¡En nombre de Merlín, que el próximo va a ser mas lindo! _

_Si no se quedaron dormidas, o cerraron la página en el medio del Chap…_

_¡Muchas Gracias por leer!_

_ShinyNightmare._


	4. If I Knew Then

_¡Hola! ¿Gente como están? Julián Serrano, si son Argentinas, tal vez lo conocen. _

_Se Que me tarde un poco mas esta vez, perdón, si alguna estaba esperando por el chapter, en verdad que me pongo a escribir, pero a veces la inspiración no viene simplemente con las ganas :/ pero bueno…_

_Este Capitulo no tenia pensado terminarlo así, en realidad era mas largo, pero como no quería dejarlas esperando mucho mas, decidí que mejor las ideas que necesitaba ampliar y pulir un poco mas, las pongo en el próximo, en vez de dejarles una lectura pobre y vaga. _

_Bueno nada más por ahora, espero que les guste C:_

_PDD: Eh creo que todos mis títulos van ser, en realidad siempre lo fueron, nombres de canciones que me inspiraron o que escuchaba mientras escribía._

_Atte. ShinyNightmare_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todo es de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**_

_**If I knew then**_

_(…)But if I knew then  
_

_What I know now  
_

_I'd fall in love. _

Ron se había preparado una hora antes para encontrarse con Hermione fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y es que así había sido desde que ella le advirtió de que si no se esforzaban en sus actividades como prefectos les quitarían las insignias, y Hermione lo odiaría por eso, y el pelirrojo no quería merecer otra razón por la cual la chica tuviera que odiarlo.

Así que una vez más, así como fue el viernes anterior, tuvo que soportar unos chillidos tan agudos de Lavender, que por momentos pensaba que se quedaría muda, pero luego de una discusión entre chillidos y susurros, donde la chica se oponía rotundamente a que él fuera quien acompañara a Hermione con las rondas, el pelirrojo termino de convencerla. O al menos eso se decía él mismo, para salir con la cabeza bien en alto como un hombre, y no tener que escuchar las risas de Seamus. Lo que realmente paso fue que ella termino enojada en un sofá dura como estatua, y con las cejas tan juntas que parecían una. Tomándolo como un "tiempo fuera" Ron se largó de la Sala Común antes de que ella se pusiera a chillar de nuevo por otra hora.

El pelirrojo trato de dar una vuelta por el castillo hasta la llegada de Hermione, pero las lluvias típicas de finales de febrero se lo impedían por lo que decidió esperarla, apoyado al lado del retrato de la dama gorda. Mas tarde cuando la vio salir a las once en punto por detrás de este, enseguida se irguió todo lo que pudo, para demostrar su buena actitud.

Hermione solo le dedico una mirada hosca, para luego caminar con la barbilla bien en alto frente a él. El pelirrojo enseguida se apuro en seguirla y ponerse a su lado.

En la primera ronda que retomaron como "equipo" el viernes pasado, no se habían hablado ni dos palabras, no era que Ron no hubiese querido, pero la frialdad y seriedad que rodeaba a Hermione como un aura aquella noche, le quitaron la valentía Gryffindor al pelirrojo. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo confiaba que cuatro días después del primero intento, sus esfuerzos tuvieran mejores resultados.

- ¿Y como has estado? – preguntó en un tono que claramente se podía entender con un claro deseo de reconciliación.

Y a Hermione, no se le paso por alto el tonito, de hecho no podía creer como le preguntaba una cosa así, es que ¿no se había dado cuenta de lo horrendo que lo estuvo pasando las ultimas semanas, de todas las veces que discutieron, y la hizo llorar, Es que en serio estaba tan ciego?

- ¡Vamos Hermione, habla conmigo!…Sabes que va a ser aburrido tener que caminar por todo el castillo durante dos horas sin hablarnos…- prosiguió Ron, que no se daba por vencido en su plan de reconciliación.

- Estoy bien…- mintió ella.

Ron sabía que no era cierto, pero tampoco había esperado una respuesta diferente con la pregunta entupida que le hizo. La miro de reojo, analizándola, pensando de qué manera podía entablar una conversación que no tuviera que ver con ellos, que no tuvieran que acabar gritándose o llorando, o con canarios encima.

Mientras la miraba suspiro sin quererlo, la extrañaba tanto que con solo mirarla su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, como si quisiera salir disparado directo a Hermione, pero claro al pensar en eso, imaginaba a la castaña dándole un manotazo a su acelerado corazón para desviarlo de su camino.

Así que se tranquilizó así mismo, y siguió observándola de reojo mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Caminando uno al lado del otro, ambos pensaban que parecía que no hacían eso desde hace años, Ron estaba por comentar algo al respecto cuando su voz mental le advirtió.

_Ni se te ocurra a abrir la boca, solo para decir "¿Parece años de nuestra ultima ronda juntos no crees?" ¡Porque es obvio que la razón por la que no las hacen juntos es por tu culpa! _

El pelirrojo abrió y cerró la boca, como un pez. Volvió a mirarla de reojo asegurándose de que ella no se haya fijado en ese detalle vergonzoso, cuando vio lo que Hermione tenía colgado al cuello, sus ojos se entrecerraron mirando la parte baja de su delicado cuello fijamente. La castaña se dio cuenta de su descarado atrevimiento y se para en seco con los brazos en jarra y una cara de indignación.

Ron en vez de temer de que ella le lance unos cuantos canarios por su descaro, solo se rasco la nuca mientras trataba de que no se le escape una risa, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír de lado divertido.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- No te importa- le respondió ella desabotonando un par de botones para intentar así, esconder su collar dentro de la misma- Y te agradecería que dejes de mirarme como si estuvieras esperando a que te lance cuchillos.

- ¿Ahora sabes el hechizo para eso también?- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, para luego retomar su camino.

- No hay de que avergonzarse Hermione, todos hemos recibido regalos de Luna…- Comento Ron, retomando la marcha también- …Solo que algunos decidimos darles mejor uso.

- No estoy avergonzada - se defendió la castaña- las uso por que Luna me las regalo y me gustan.

- Si claro, como si eso fuese posible, las usas para no quedar como una mala amiga, ¿Sino porque las usas en la noche? No es que te culpe claro, ¿Quien querría colgarse unas algas disecadas al cuello?

- Para tu información las uso por que Luna es mi amiga y no quiero que se sienta mal ¡además las use durante todo el día!

- ¿Y donde estuviste todo el día?- le pregunto con astucia Ron.

-En la bibliote…- Hermione no pudo terminar de responder, debido a lo gracioso que le había parecido el comentario a Ron.- ¿Qué?

- Tu mesa favorita en la biblioteca en es la esquina mas escondida del maldito lugar, nadie te ve ahí.- señalo el pelirrojo.

- Pero las usé- dijo ella sintiendo como el pelirrojo la iba acorralando con la evidencia.

-Pero nadie te vio- apuntó Ron.

-¿Y eso qué?

- El motivo de usar un regalo de Luna es no solo para protegerte de esas cosas inexistentes en las que ella cree, sino pasar vergüenza un rato por una buena causa…- le explico Ron.

- ¡El hecho de que las haya empezado a usar hoy, no significa que las dejare de usar mañana!- Hermione se arrepintió inmediatamente de decir aquello, se había sentenciado a usar las malditas cosas por unos días mas.

- ¿En serio? Entonces va a ser genial verte mañana en el desayuno usando tu lindo regalo- contesto el sonriente, del acto fallido de su amiga.

- Cállate Ronald- le exigió Hermione con fastidio.

- ¿Quieres saber que me regalo a mi? –pregunto el chico, para tratar de calmar las aguas.- ¿No? Bueno te lo diré de todas formas… unas zanahorias.

Hermione se limito a seguir caminando.

- Es graciosa la fascinación de esta chica por las plantas y verduras…- siguió Ron, con toda su simpatía posible para tratar de ablandar a su difícil compañera- …se suponía que debía usarlos como aros, en contra de los… como dijo que se llamaban… Ah si los Plimpis Tragones… o Dragones… la cuestión es que ella creyó que como era pelirrojo unas zanahorias combinarían conmigo, me lo dijo cuando volvimos de las vacaciones. Fue una lastima que yo le diera un mejor uso….

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Se las di a mamá para que las cocine-explico satisfecho, logrando hacer que a su compañera se le escapara una risita.

- Por su puesto que lo hiciste.- dijo con tono burlón, recomponiéndose de su error.

_¡Oh por Merlín Hermione! ¿Ya te ríes de sus chistes? ¿Y mas tarde qué? ¿Accederás a la poligamia? _

La castaña bufo por las tonterías que a veces podía llegar a imaginar.

- Lo mejor de todo es que le dije a Luna que cocine su regalo- continuó contando Ron-, y a ella le pareció una idea excelente porque dice que comiéndolas tiene un mejor efecto, ya que te ayuda a la vista o algo, de esa manera puedes distinguir mejor a los Plimpis Tragones y evitarlos.

- ¡Lo peor de todo es que te sientes bien por haberla engañado! no te las comiste porque querías extraerle todo el beneficio, sino porque te parecía una estupidez.

- Tu hiciste lo mismo, te parece una estupidez y lo estas usando- si había algo de lo que Ron se tenía que deshacer, si quería reconciliarse con su amiga, era dejar el habito de discutir todo lo que ella decía.

- ¡Justamente lo estoy usando no lo tire a la basura!- dijo ella ofendida.

- Bueno yo tampoco lo tire a la basura precisamente- se defendió el pelirrojo, y percatándose que estaban discutiendo otra vez, intento enmendarlo de forma sutil- …de cualquier manera Luna estará feliz con los dos y eso es lo importante no?

- Si supongo- dijo Hermione. La pobre esta sufriendo una batalla interna, en los últimos días se había estado preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez, _¿debo renunciar a él, o seguir esperando? _

Una parte de ella extrañaba tanto a Ron que quería perdonar todas las tonterías que este había hecho, y aceptar que, tal vez ser su amiga sea la mejor opción, mientras él esta de novio con otra era todo lo que podría llegar a obtener de él, una amistad. Pero por otro lado Hermione no quería perdonarlo, había llorado demasiado, y además su lado lógico le señalaba, muy justamente, que ella jamás podría convivir con la idea de que Ron este de novia con otra chica que no sea ella misma. Es decir estuvo huyendo de él por los últimos meses porque justamente odiaba verlo besarse con Lavender, ¿y quería volver a ser amiga de él cuando ellos aun estaban juntos?

Mejor era esperar a ver que pasaba, ella seguía teniendo esperanza de que ese noviazgo no durara por mucho más tiempo.

Al menos el parecía mas amigable con ella, si ignoramos la pequeña batalla de hace unos segundo atrás. Las cosas entre los dos parecían estar un poco mas en calma, como si sus cabezas estuvieran frías ya, y ahora analizaran su situación con más cuidado. Y la verdad era que los dos no veían la hora de que esa tormentosa etapa de sus vidas quedara atrás.

- ¿Te digo algo? – pregunto Ron después de un rato en silencio. Hermione lo miro aun un poco aturdida por sus sentimientos contradictorios, y su batalla mental.

- Creo que te quedan bien- Hermione lo cuestiono con sus grandes ojos chocolate- …me refiero a las Algas- contestó Ron al ver la confusión es sus ojos. El chico sonrío satisfecho cuando la hizo sonrojar.

_Sigue queriéndome._

Pensó el pelirrojo. Ron no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ¿Había sido así de hermosa siempre o en este tiempo que estuvo alejado su belleza había aumentado?

_Tal vez pase mucho tiempo lejos de ella y me olvide de lo endemoniadamente linda que es._

O tal vez, el creía, pasar tiempo con otra chica le hizo abrir los ojos. Antes de Lavender, Hermione le parecía una chica muy linda de la cual el estaba enamorado, pero ahora que podía compararla con otra, ella era simplemente hermosa, y lo peor de todo es que ella no se daba cuenta,

_En serio ¿Como es posible que se sonroje con cumplidos menores como ese?_

-Y yo creo que estás muy gracioso esta noche.- respondió ella después de una turbulencia mental.

- Realmente lo creo, no muchos podrían usar esas cosas y verse bien...- dijo él juguetón, arriesgándose a ganarse un golpe.

- Todo es por mi actitud- dijo ella con un fingido orgullo, siguiéndole el juego. ¿Hermione estaba coqueteando con él?

_Demonios, Hermione! tiene novia, y se supone que debías esperar a ver que pasaba._ Pero la risa natural del pelirrojo, la hizo sentir realmente bien, una sensación calida y vieja como el tiempo. Siempre aparecía cuando ella era quien lo hacia reír, la castaña no era una de las personas mas divertidas y graciosas del mundo, por lo que hacer reír a Ron Weasley siempre la había hecho hinchar el pecho de orgullo.

Otro silencio incomodo se interpuso entre ellos, mientras ambos se sumergían en sus pensamientos y deseos mas anhelados. Hasta que ambos escucharon, unos fuertes pasos en el pasillo siguiente. Los dos prefectos asomaron las cabezas por la esquina para ver si podían distinguir de quien se trataba.

Un chico de cabello platinado, junto con otros dos alumnos de Slytherin, caminaban a pasos apurados mientras se susurraban unos a otros. Hermione miro hacia arriba con los ojos bien alertas, el pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada a la vez que la tomaba de un brazo para refugiarse en la pared.

-¿Deberíamos seguirlos?- pregunto Ron.

- No es nuestro asunto- Le dijo ella al instante.

- Harry nos matará si sabe que pudimos haber averiguado que es lo que se traen entre manos, y lo dejamos ir…si es que el no esta con el mapa del merodeador y nos esta viendo justo ahora- Hermione arrugo el entrecejo confundida- lo vigila todo el tiempo con el mapa, seguro nos esta viendo a nosotros también, y quiere que lo sigamos.

Al ver que Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco, y estaba por argumentar alguna cosa de responsabilidad. Ron se le adelanto

- Por otro lado si es nuestro asunto son estudiantes fuera de su Sala Común a una hora prohibida.

- Él también es prefecto- le recordó ella

- Pero los otros dos no- finalizó él, tirando del brazo de la chica una vez más para retomar el pasillo por el que se iban los tres Slytherins.

-¡Por que a ustedes dos siempre les gusta meterse en líos!- le refunfuño Hermione, en susurros.- ¡No tenemos la capa Ron! ¡Nos van a ver!

- Si te callas y caminas rápido no nos descubrirán- se empecino el chico mientras camina a pasos largos pero silenciosos, tirando con él a Hermione. La castaña bufo molesta, no tenia ganas de soportar al idiota de Malfoy y sus secuaces si llegaban a descubrirlos espiándolos.

Según ella había dos posibilidades, una la mas probable Malfoy simplemente miraría hacia atrás para asegurarse de no tener compañía, y los vería a los dos en el medio del pasillo con caras de "yo no fui". O la segunda posibilidad seria que, por dejar un pasillo entero de distancia entre ellos para no ser descubiertos por Malfoy, le perderían el rastro. De hecho ella estaba segurísima de que los descubrirían, sin capa para hacerse invisible, y sin poción _ no había posibilidades de que pasaran desapercibidos por los pasillos bien largos y desiertos del castillo.

-Se están dirigiendo a las escaleras- Ron, contrario de su compañera, parecía entusiasmado de poder encontrar a Malfoy con las manos en la masa.

- No hay manera de que no nos vean Ronald, mas aun en las escaleras...- el pelirrojo había parado de repente frente a una estatua, para mirarla y colocarse un dedo índice en sus labios, señal de que debía callarse.

- No subiremos con ellos Hermione, esperamos abajo y nos fijamos hasta que piso van, luego los seguimos- susurro él en plan de espía.

- ¡¿Por qué tu puedes hablar y yo no?! – le acuso ella ofendida de ser callada tantas veces. Pero Ron ya estaba retomando la marcha de nuevo sin prestarle atención, no habían dado ni cinco pasos cuando al final del pasillo por donde habían desaparecido los Slytherins se volvieron a escuchar pasos.

- ¡Demonios están volviendo! ¡Están volviendo!- se alarmo Ron retrocediendo y pisándoles los pies a Hermione.

- ¡Ron esos eran mis pies!- El pelirrojo la empujaba con su cuerpo mientras caminaba para atrás.

Hermione fue entonces quien tomo las riendas de la situación y tomó el brazo del chico, para empujarlo detrás de la estatua que habían dejado medio metro atrás.

Ambos escondidos en el reducido espacio que había detrás de la estatua de Merlín, esperaban a que Malfoy pasara sin prestarle mucha atención al monumento del legendario mago.

-¿Por qué regresaron?-pregunto el chico en un susurro frente a Hermione.

- ¡Y yo que sé!- respondió ella un poco sofocada por la cercanía del pelirrojo, todo lo que Hermione tenia enfrente era el inicio de un cuello blanco con unas solitarias pecas.

-¿Que fue eso?- la voz de Malfoy, les indicaba a los chicos que se acercaba, al parecer el rubio tenia un oído agudo. Ron abrió de par en par sus ojos azules. Hermione no podía entender como podía pasar de estar entusiasmado y valiente para luego entrar en pánico.

- ¿No lo escucharon?- Malfoy preguntó- Zabinni fíjate detrás de la estatua.

A continuación Ron y Hermione escucharon unos pesados pasos aproximándose a ellos, Ron la miró como si estuviese esperando algo de ella. Fue entonces, el turno de Hermione en entrar en pánico, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, enseguida un hechizo _confundus _paso por su cabeza, pero inmediatamente también las contradicciones que este suponía si lo usaba, entonces su mente le llevó un recuerdo lejano donde ella y Ron habían encontrado a una parejita de enamorados besándose detrás de una armadura vieja, miro a Ron con miedo y furia a la vez. Los pasos de Zabinni retumbaban en sus oídos, miro el cuello de Ron y luego a los ojos del chico de nuevo, apretó los labios enojada.

- ¡Agh te odio!- fue lo ultimo que le dijo a su pelirrojo amigo, antes de estampar la palma de su mano derecha sobre los labios del chico y besar sus propios dedos. Ron como acto reflejo, o tal vez porque su cuerpo se entusiasmo de antemano, puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

- Weasley -siseo el moreno.

Ron y Hermione se hicieron los sorprendidos, cuando el amigo de Malfoy, los descubrió en su escondite, el rubor en las mejillas de Hermione al menos hacia su falso besuqueo un poco más creíble.

- ¡Vaya, vaya la comadreja y el ratón de biblioteca!- se burlo Malfoy – ¿Juegas a dos puntas comadreja? Me sorprende que puedas atender a dos chicas, aunque claro si es que a Granger se la puede considerar como una.- dijo con cara de asco mirando a la castaña.

Ron enfadado dejo el escondite atrás poniéndose frente a Hermione.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí Malfoy?, A esta horas con dos chicos, es que ¿La estatua de Merlín era su nidito de amor? Es por eso que están enojados ¿Se lo hemos usurpado a caso?

"_¡¿Se lo hemos usurpado acaso?!" ¿Como es que puede fingir tan bien? ¿Y desde cuando se siente genial fingir un besuqueo? … Debes seguir enojada con Ron, debes seguir enojada con Ron…_

- ¿Como te atreves maldito fracasado? – Goyle había sacado su varita, mientras Ron hacia lo mismo con su brazo derecho, aunque Hermione con un poco de temor a lo que podría pasar, puso una mano en señal de advertencia sobre este.

- Sabes que no puedes estar aquí a estas horas Malfoy mucho menos con compañía- dijo Hermione tratando de calmar las cosas, los tres Slytherins dirigieron sus miradas a la chica.

- Mira quien habla, McGonagall sabe de tus encuentritos Granger- Malfoy escupió las palabras, como si estuviese asqueado de tener que hablar con la chica.

Mientras tanto, Zabinni miraba a Hermione de arriba abajo como si recién la vieran por primera vez, y Ron noto como sus ojos se detenían por unos segundos en el escote ligeramente abierto de la chica.

-¡Hey!- le gruño Ron

- Tranquilo Weasley jamás pondría mis manos en tu sangre sucia- dijo el chico con una sonrisita de suficiencia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Oh eso te lo aseguro imbecil- le siseo el pelirrojo mientras apretaba con fuerza la varita en sus manos e intentaba dar un paso amenazante hacia el moreno. Hermione apretó su agarre y tiro de su brazo.

- ¡Te tienen atado Weasley! Es gracioso tu intento de parecer un hombre…- se burlo Malfoy.

- Podría decir lo mismo de ti Malfoy, aun recuerdo como saliste disparado cuando te abofetee en tercero ¿Recuerdas?- Hermione jamás había tenido la oportunidad para restregárselo en la cara, pero se sentía realmente bien defender a Ron de Malfoy como el pelirrojo tantas veces había hecho.

A Ron se le iluminaron los ojos para luego reírse del comentario de su amiga, una clase de orgullo calido creció en su estomago al ver como el rostro pálido del Slytherin tomo color en las mejillas por la vergüenza.

- Mejor cuida lo que dice tu noviecita Comadreja, por que la próxima se la cobrare- dijo el Slytherin, para luego dar media vuelta e irse seguido de sus amigos.

- ¡Solo inténtalo Malfoy!- le gritó Ron mientras este ya estaba cruzando por la esquina.

- Ron ya basta…- le dijo Hermione, soltando el brazo del chico.

Ron volteo a verla, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, aunque no supo adivinar si se trataba por las miradas de Zabinni o el pequeño intercambio de palabras que sostuvo con Malfoy. Lo habría descubierto con solo una mirada a sus ojos chocolates, pero Hermione parecía realmente interesada en contar las baldosas del piso, Ron entonces se fijo en el escote que casi había causado un duelo, de inmediato su imaginación lo envió a un escenario donde Hermione ocupaba el lugar de Lavender meses atrás, y ella bailaba y se quitaba la camisa sola para él. Pensar que otros chicos, además de él, pensaran en ella de esa forma lo enfurecían, el recuerdo fresco de la mirada deseosa de Zabinni apareció en su mente, y sus dedos le cosquillaron para hacer dos cosas, la primera golpear al Slytherin y la segunda abrochar cada botón de la camisa de su amiga, para que nadie mas la vea con deseo.

- Bueno espero que estés satisfecho, Ronald. No conseguimos nada con seguirlos- hablo la castaña, mirándolo finalmente.

Fue entonces que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que el momento de tregua para cuidarse uno al otro, había acabado, y Hermione volvía a comportarse de manera defensiva con él.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ambos escucharon unos pasos seguidos de un fuerte sollozo provenientes del pasillo por el cual se había ido Malfoy minutos antes; los dos se miraron, y se fueron con un paso apurado para ver de quien se trataba.

Una niña de segundo año, estaba llorando en el suelo, recogiendo unos libros que al parecer se le habían caído. Ron se acerco a ella con unos pasos largos, ofreciéndole ayuda con los libros.

- No… esta bien- susurro luego de un sollozo la niña.

- Está bien no me molesta- dijo Ron, sosteniendo los pesados libros con su brazo derecho, mientras Hermione ayudaba a la niña a levantarse.

- ¿Que haces aquí, a esta hora?- pregunto Hermione con esa voz maternal que siempre usaba con los mas chicos.

- El profesor Slughorn cree que mis pociones apestan, así que me dio material extra para ayudarme. Venía de un castigo con él, cuando unos chicos de Slytherin me chocaron- contesto ella un poco fastidiada.

-Bueno esos chicos son unos idiotas, no te preocupes. Tampoco te preocupes por Pociones lo máximo que te perderás es ser parte del Club de las Eminencias- comento Ron, divertido.

- ¡Ron!- Hermione no parecía contenta con su comentario. Seguramente creía que eso afectaría a la niña en algún nivel emocional, y el pelirrojo era demasiado insensible para darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué? Es cierto el viejo es discriminador.- argumento el pelirrojo.

- ¡Claro que no! El solo alienta a un mejor desempeño…

- Dividiendo a las personas, eso es absurdo- señaló el chico.

- No voy a discutir contigo esto de nuevo…-finalizó la castaña.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu Sala común?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo y transformando radicalmente su tono de voz. La niña de Hufflepuff tenía los ojos bien abiertos sorprendida del cambio de humor de la chica.

- Esta bien conozco el camino…- dijo apurada por alejase de ese par corriendo, pero la niña no conocía el camino, porque se fue por el pasillo equivocado, Ron se rió de la pobrecita, y Hermione le pegó en el hombro, para luego buscar a la niña.

- ¿Mejor te acompañamos si? En serio no nos molesta- le dijo la castaña sonriente y dulce, mientras ambas regresaban por donde se habían ido.

- De acuerdo.- dijo la chica de Hufflepuff sin salida.

-Te olvidabas de estos, - dijo el pelirrojo elevando los cuatro libros por el aire, la niña hizo ademán de quitárselos de las manos para llevarlos ella misma, pero el pelirrojo no acepto- esta bien yo los llevo tus brazos no parecen muy fuertes como para soportar el peso, además tengo practica en llevar los libros pesados de las sabelotodo- dijo divertido, guiñándole un ojo a la niña, quien se puso roja. Como Ron no esperaba eso, se puso incomodo, entonces miró a Hermione para que lo saque del aprieto. Pero esta no parecía muy feliz tampoco.

- ¡Tú nunca llevas mis libros!- le acuso ella mientras caminaban, mas abajo la niña que iba en medio de los dos, puso los ojos en blanco.

- Claro que sí.

- ¡No es cierto Ronald, nombra tres veces que hayas llevado los libros por mi!

- No voy a ponerme a pensar en eso ahora… - pero si lo estaba pensando, y no lograba recordar ni una sola vez. _¡Maldición!_

* * *

La biblioteca estaba, aquella tarde lluviosa bastante concurrida, Hermione supuso que como muchos tenían problemas con la aparición, y como a la mañana siguiente seria la cuarta clase algunos habían acudido, como ella, por un poco de ayuda extra. La castaña se alegró de que su mesa estuviera libre, así que se adueño de ella completamente poniendo su mochila sobre una de las sillas, para luego perderse por los pasillos buscando el área de Aparición. Cuando finalmente llegó al sector izquierdo de la Biblioteca junto a las ventanas, que mostraban un paisaje muy deprimente, se sorprendió bastante que de todos los libros que había, ninguno había sido tomado.

Descartó entonces su esperanzadora y gentil teoría que tanta gente estaba buscando informarse, y rearmo una nueva basada en la irresponsabilidad de que todos eso chicos sólo estaban allí, tratando de salvarse los pellejos con trabajos atrasados, a pesar de no ser época de exámenes.

Tampoco era como si estuvieran poniendo mucho empeño en salvarse a ellos mismos, ya que había bastante cuchicheo en todas las mesas, Hermione bufo para sus adentros para poner atención a los libros que se alzaban frente a ella. Busco con la mirada alguno que particularmente la ayudara, ya que estaba un poco molesta consigo misma por haber tenido tres clases y no haber logrado un buen desempeño. Así que necesitaba un ejemplar que la ayudara a poner en práctica las tres D.

_Destino, decisión, y desenvoltura. Destino, decisión, y desenvoltura…_

Había encontrado un par de libros que la ayudarían seguramente, pero al leer las introducciones no había quedado muy segura, ya que ambos desarrollaban más la historia de la aparición que la práctica para desaparecer. Ella no necesitaba la historia, aunque aún así se llevaría los libros. Solo para estar más informada. Luego de unos diez minutos viendo en cada estantería, encontró uno titulado _Consejos, precauciones y ventajas de la aparición_, no llegaba a ver quién era el autor pero suponía que no uno muy conocido por el simple título, y a la castaña no le gustaban los autores desconocidos ya que no se fiaba de ellos, iba a ignorar el libro pero su curiosidad era mas fuerte.

_Tal vez diga algo útil._

El único problema era que el libro estaba fuera de su alcance, unos quince centímetros mas arriba de lo que su brazo extendido podía alcanzar, busco con la mirada alguna escalera desocupada pero todas estaban en el ala derecha de la biblioteca, se enojo con los irresponsables que no entregaban a tiempo sus tareas de Pociones, y Transformaciones. Estaba a punto de sacar su varita y hacer levitar el libro, cuando Ronald Weasley apareció en el mismo pasillo, y se dirigió a ella con tanta seguridad que Hermione supo que no era casualidad el encuentro.

Sus nervios, y sus murallas de hielo se construyeron con rapidez, aunque ella sintió su poca preparación ya que quedaron un poco tambaleantes, un soplido de Ron, y quedarían destruidas, sobretodo después de su última guardia con él en la que había perdido el sentido común en varios momentos.

De repente recordó el falso besuqueo, y lo bien que se había sentido, a pesar de que solo había besado el dorso de su propia mano.

_¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? _

Ron estaba acercándose a ella a un metro caminando cual modelo de pasarela, cuando este hizo aparecer una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, la castaña sintió como sus murallas temblaban y crujían, estaba tratando de contenerlas, cuando el pelirrojo se detuvo a medio metro de ella.

- Hola- saludo el chico- vi que tenías problemas para alcanzar los libros, ¿necesitas ayuda?

- No. Estoy bien.- le aseguro ella, pero Ron se había quedado sordo aparentemente, porque parecía que últimamente nunca escuchaba las indirectas maliciosas que la castaña le dirigía.

- ¿Cuál quieres?... ¿Este?- preguntó el pelirrojo, a la vez que su largo y fuerte brazo derecho alcanzaba el libro del autor sin prestigio, sin ningún esfuerzo- Toma.

Hermione aceptó el ejemplar a regañadientes.

_Estúpido genes masculinos que le permiten ser alto y fuerte._

- No era necesario que me ayudaras, podría haberlo alcanzado sola.

- No fue ninguna molestia- contestó Ron una vez mas sin sentirse herido del tono filoso de Hermione. – Además necesitaba alguna excusa para despegar los ojos de los libros de Pociones…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, por alguna razón no le sorprendía que Ron se encontrara en el grupo de irresponsables, que hacían todo a último momento y se llevaban las escaleras cuando no la necesitaban, al contrario de gente como ella, que no tenía piernas _extra-large._

- También vine porque necesitaba hablar contigo- Ron ahora parecía un poco tímido, y eso hizo que una especie de ternura llenara a Hermione por dentro, pero trato de controlarse.

La castaña tomando los otros dos libros que había dejado a un lado de las estanterías, se dirigió hacia su mesa en la esquina más iluminada y tranquila de la biblioteca. Escapando, prácticamente, del pelirrojo. Pero claro este no se daba por vencido.

- Se que todavía sigues enojada y no quieres saber nada conmigo- el pelirrojo pensó en sentarse con ella en la mesa pero se limito a quedarse de pie- …pero tengo algo para ti desde hace meses, y me esta volviendo loco…literalmente- dijo Ron, rascándose la nuca.

Hermione que se encontraba sentada en su mesa leyendo sin prestarle mucha atención, lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No sabia que podía tener él de ella, no recordaba haberle prestado absolutamente nada, y de ser así lo recordaría y se lo hubiese reclamado hace meses.

Así que cuando Ron sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una cajita azul, para ponerla sobre el libro que ella había estado leyendo, creyó que era un regalo, de hecho estaba segura pero se limito a decir:

- Esto no es mío- por dentro Hermione sentía como los agitados latidos de su corazón, mandaban una especie de vibra a todo su cuerpo, haciendo que pedazos de su muralla helada cayeran al vacío.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, para luego suspirar con cansancio.

- Es tu regalo de Navidad…-explicó él, casi en un susurro mirando hacia los costados asegurándose de que nadie estuviese espiándolos. Al pelirrojo le había costado mucho armarse de valor para entregarle el regalo a Hermione, y le tomo mucho mas valor decidir que se lo daría el mismo, cara a cara. Ciertamente Ron no creía que ella fuera a aceptarlo así como así pero confiaba en que la curiosidad que siempre tenia la chica la ayudara a aceptar el obsequio, y también ayudara a ganarse su perdón o al menos reunir unos cuantos puntos a su favor.

Hermione, por otro lado, se encontraba totalmente sorprendida, no sabía como tomarse aquello, todo su interior estaba experimentando distintas emociones, como si fuegos artificiales de todos los colores estuvieran estallando en su interior. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Ron? ¿Debía abrir el atrasado regalo ahora? ¿Cómo debía tomárselo, como una muestra de cariño, como una suplica de perdón? ¿Ron suponía que con un simple regalo arreglaría las cosas? ¿Debía sentirse halagada, enternecida por el gesto de él? ¿O debía sentirse furiosa y ofendida por que el pelirrojo creía que ella era tan superficial y materialista que prefería un regalo a una sincera disculpa? De cualquier forma Hermione sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que guardaba la cajita azul…estaba por tocar el terciopelo de esta con las yemas de los dedos cuando Ron sobresaltado exclamó:

-¡No lo habrás ahora! – Advirtió Ron, sus manos sobre las muñecas de Hermione, la sobresaltaron un poco mas de lo que ya estaba- …es que, Ehm no necesitas hacer nada con el…simplemente conservarlo…cuando me hayas perdonado podrás abrirlo, no quiero que veas lo que es… y me lo tires por la cabeza- comentó un poco avergonzado.

_No te asustes, no es un anillo de compromiso… no seas entupida. _Pensó ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay dentro? -Dijo ella con un poco de violencia en la voz, y a punto de tomar la cajita con la curiosidad reflejándose en sus ojos.

-Prométeme que no lo abrirás- dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que lo agarraba antes que Hermione, la chica parecía muy curiosa, y Ron no quería que vea el colgante con él ahí.

Hermione miro a Ron y después al regalo que tan celosamente mezquinaba, a pesar de que era suyo, como el pelirrojo bien había dicho.

-Muy bien…- dijo ella automáticamente, como un niño que promete tender la cama a cambio de un dulce. En realidad Hermione sólo quería saber que era lo que había adentro, rompería su promesa en cuanto él se marchara.

-Entonces… lo harás- dijo Ron como si estuviese dejando en claro algo para los dos- volveremos a ser… ¿Amigos?

-Yo no dije eso- la castaña ni miraba a su compañero, solo tenía ojos para su nueva y pequeña curiosidad que el pelirrojo aún sostenía en sus manos- ¿Me dirás que hay adentro?

-No, y no lo abras antes de tiempo...

-¡Que estupidez Ronald cuando me lo des, no sabrás si lo abrí o no! Además yo decidiré cuando es el momento adecuado… ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste!- ella comenzaba a enfadarse, y su muralla de hielo volvía regeneras los pedazos que se habían caído anteriormente.

-Si lo sabre…

-¿Cómo?...Aguarda – Hermione de repente recordó lo que había estado tratando de ignorar los últimos días-…esto es un chantaje para que mañana te de un regalo, no porque sea tu cumpleaños vas conseguir que…

-No…simplemente no puedo seguir teniéndolo conmigo- Dijo pensado en lo mucho que le dolía tener los perfumes de Hermione con él todo el tiempo. Algunos pensarían que era todo un alivio tener un poquito de ella cuando estaban peleados, que servia para no extrañarla, pero para Ron eran como un recuerdo de lo que había perdido y de que ya no la tenia cerca.

-¿Por qué no?…¡Ósea que te deshaces de mi regalo porque te fastidia! ¡Valla motivo para entregarlo! Deberías haberlo puesto en una tarjeta… que diga algo así como "tu regalo es tan molesto como tú, mejor te quedas con el" –gritó ella apretando los dientes, en un tonó de voz bajito para respetar la biblioteca.

-No seas ridícula, no me refiero a eso...

-¿Ron? –Parvati Patil, estaba parada detrás de Ron un poco incomoda- Ehm Lavender pregunta que si ya encontraste el libro...-dijo nerviosa.

-En un minuto voy…- Ron no parecía nervioso de que probablemente mas tarde Parvati seguramente le iría con el chisme a Lavender de que había encontrado a Ron con Hermione. De hecho la chica parecía dispuesta a esperar a Ron. Fiel, seguramente, a las peticiones de su mejor amiga, ya que no se había movido de su sitio.

Dándole la espalda a la morena, Ron se dirigió a Hermione, la chica noto el cambio en el rostro del pelirrojo quién parecía un poco fastidiado.

-No lo abras – le dijo en susurros poniendo la cajita azul sobre el libro de nuevo- …si no quieres volver a saber de mí. – Agachándose para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de ella le dijo - Y si hay una tarjeta.

Irguiéndose a su altura natural, se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Hermione se quedo mirando su ancha espalda unos segundos para luego mirar de nuevo la cajita azul con desafío, cuando escucho de nuevo al pelirrojo alzo sus inteligentes ojos chocolate para mirar los traviesos azules de Ron.

- Por cierto bonito collar Granger…- le dijo sonriente, haciendo que muchos de los que lo habían escuchado giraran a fijarse en su collar de Algas- Nos vemos esta noche.

* * *

Ron se encontraba en su cama, sin poder dormir. Hace unas dos horas había regresado de la guardia con Hermione, y el comportamiento de su amiga lo había dejado totalmente confundido. El pelirrojo había tratado de entablar una conversación pero la chica solo había respondido con monosílabos, y cuando Ron le preguntaba si le pasaba algo ella solo le respondía "no tengo ganas de hablar hoy".

Así que con temor a causar una discusión grave, y sabiendo que su relación estaba casi en las ruinas, él simplemente se callo la boca.

El pelirrojo no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en el comportamiento Hermione, si él había tenido algo que ver…

_Por supuesto que tuve algo que ver, siempre le hago algo, incluso cuando no hago nada_

Ron inmediatamente que Hermione dio a conocer sus pocas ganas de conversar, lo vinculo con el obsequio que él le había dado esa misma tarde. Antes del encuentro con ella, había estado ansioso por conocer su reacción ante la entrega de dicho obsequio. Pero cuando ella se presento frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, él realmente no pudo descifrar nada; por momentos creía que ella lo habría abierto, pero el se daría cuenta porque podría verlo en su cuello, eso si no lo hubiese tirado a la basura. Tal vez estaba enojada u ofendida por el regalo que le había dado, tal vez no lo consideraba apropiado, darle un regalo del tipo romántico cuando se suponía que el tenia una novia ya. O tal vez ella no lo abrió en absoluto y todo lo que estaba suponiendo era una estupidez, y ella en serio no quería hablar.

A veces Ron no creía como había terminado así de rendido por una sola chica. Aunque si lo pensaba bien tenia sentido, acabar con la única chica que lo conocía realmente, naturalmente y ella lo aceptaba así.

Ron jamás había sido mas transparente y seguro que cuando estaba con Hermione, con ella a su lado se sentía tranquilo, capaz de todo.

Si hubiera sabido antes, que su amor por Hermione, iba mas allá que unos tontos besos con Krum… si hubiera sabido antes lo mucho que podía llegar a arruinar y perder por una tonta e infantil venganza… si hubiera sabido antes lo que sabia ahora, que la amaba, que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Si hubiera sabido antes que ella se iba a alejar de él, y que iba a doler tanto; de lo tonto que podía llegar a ser, de lo mucho que la extrañaría.

_Pero ahora lo sé fui un idiota, te lastime, y aun no te merezco, pero te quiero conmigo de nuevo._

Mañana era su cumpleaños, y en lo más profundo tenia esperanzas de que Hermione le regalara algo, pero con su conversación en la biblioteca ella le había dejado en claro que no lo haría de ninguna manera. Así que Ron no estaba muy entusiasmado por los regalos, sobretodo cuando aun seguía de novio con una chica que tenia serios problemas con las cosas brillantes y cursis.

Supuestamente Lavender, y gracias a Ron que le había dado a entender que ella no necesitaba regalarle nada pues con el último obsequio que ella le había dado había sido más que suficiente y él, por supuesto, no quería que ella se pusiera en gastos, ella dijo que su regalo iba a ser uno mucho más especial.

Y con Especial, Ron no podía imaginar más que otro entupido collar, o peor tal vez se le ocurría regalarle una pulsera con las palabras Won-Won. ¿Cómo podría salir de una cosa así? ¿Cómo iba a esconderlo? ¿Qué excusa podría inventar esta vez para no usar semejante cosa?

Con el collar de _amor mío_, le había asegurado de que lo tenía en La Madriguera bien seguro para que nadie en Hogwarts se lo robe, claro que a Lavender le quedaron un par de dudas, pero Ron hizo lo posible para que ella no volviera a preguntar del tema con unos cuantos besos.

No tenia mucha ganas de festejar sus nuevos diecisiete años, a decir verdad, si Hermione no iba a festejar con el. No tenia planeado que ellos seguirían peleados aún para esa fecha, se suponía que debía tratar de terminar con Lavender mucho antes, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Pero si era difícil, era muy difícil porque tal vez él no la quería, pero ella si a él. Es difícil decirle a una persona, "no te quiero, y no quiero estar contigo". Cuando tu mismo alentaste su amor, para luego destruirlo. No es justo, es cruel. Y Ron ya había sido bastante cruel con ella, no tenía el valor suficiente para lastimarla incluso más.

¿Pero que había de Hermione? Ella también estaba sufriendo, desde hace meses. Y Ron la amaba, entonces ¿Tenía que cuidar mas los sentimientos de Lavender, que los de Hermione? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo arreglaba las cosas? No importa lo que haga alguien saldría lastimado.

* * *

Hermione estaba paseando por los jardines del colegio, el frío matinal en su rostro no lograba alejar su mal humor, y es que estaba así desde el día anterior cuando Ron la encontró en la biblioteca intentando, una vez mas, recuperar la amistad que ambos perdieron. Y Hermione no estaba muy segura si quería volver a ser su amiga, si podría volver a ser su amiga, y el hecho de que él siga insistiendo con regalos, o sonrisitas, le ponía los nervios a mil. Según Hermione era una especie de extorsión, y ella necesitaba analizar las cosas antes de tomar una decisión, pero con el pelirrojo insistiéndole de los cuatro costados era difícil mantenerse en una posición neutral con ella misma.

Y respecto al regalo, ¿que era lo que debía hacer?, otro motivo para estar de mal humor. Su curiosidad, y su amor por Ron le gritaban que lo abriera de una vez, y se fijara que había dentro. Pero eso, según e pelirrojo, significaría que lo había perdonado, y ella no sabia si perdonarlo.

Por otro lado la castaña podría abrirlo, satisfacer su deseo de curiosidad y no perdonarlo. Aunque él lo sabría, o eso había dicho, y Hermione no podía poner en duda eso, al fin y al cabo estaban en el mundo mágico, y seguro lo que había en la cajita azul era algo con magia, por lo que era posible que Ron se enterara de su trampa.

_¿Y a él que le importa? es mí regalo, él me lo dio a mí, puedo hacer lo que quiera._

¿Y por qué se lo dio un día antes de su cumpleaños? ¿Eso tenia un significado especial también? Hermione no sabia, y tampoco sabia si debía saludarlo por su cumpleaños, ellos habían vuelto a hablarse al menos para pelear, pero se hablaban, y pensándolo bien pelear era su idioma personal, ¿Eso era bueno? Entonces ¿Debía saludarlo por su cumpleaños?

_Aunque quisiera sería difícil, con Lavender a su alrededor todo el tiempo._ _Me pregunto ¿Qué le regalará?... ¿Qué le habrá regalado para navidad? ¿Y él….?_

_Tal vez le dio una cajita azul, igual que a mí_

Evitar a la feliz pareja, había sida la razón por la cual ella se había levantado tan temprano, no le hubiese gustado tener que presenciar un besuqueo "especial de cumpleaños", eso seguro. Así que decidió saltarse el mal rato, hasta que empezaran las clases de aparición.

- ¿Señorita Granger?- La profesora McGonagall se encontraba a sus espaldas, y su rostro lleno de preocupación, hizo que Hermione reaccionara de la misma manera.

_Harry_

-Será mejor que me acompañe…- La subdirectora se retorcía las manos, como si quisiera estirar cada arruga de su piel.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- El temor de la castaña se refleja en su voz temblorosa, y en sus pasos apurados y por consecuencia torpes.

- El Sr. Weasley se encuentra en la enfermería…-Hermione se quedó en blanco en cuanto la Profesora dijo el nombre de su pelirrojo, detuvo sus pasos. La voz de la profesora McGonagall, quien seguía hablando, le llegaba como si ella tuviese la cabeza debajo del agua.

De repente se sintió mareada, y un vértigo horrible se concentro en su estomago.

_Ron, no no puede ser…siempre es Harry_

- ….el señor Potter lo llevó a la enfermería después de eso, y ahí se encuentran ambos…estoy segura que Potter podrá explicarle todo mucho mejor...

- ¿Ron...? ¿Cómo?…no entiendo… - Reaccionó ella, la anciana notó la desesperación en Hermione, y dijo lo único que podría calmarla un poco.

- El estará bien- le dijo sonriendo, y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Pero la castaña no tuvo oportunidad de agradecerle el gesto, ya que la urgencia se apoderaba de cada nervio de su cuerpo.

A paso rápido, casi corriendo Hermione dejó atrás a la Profesora McGonagall para llegar hasta la enfermería, o más bien para llegar a Ron. Parecía como si los pasillos fueran mas largos de lo habitual, ¿Cuál era el propósito de hacerlos tan largos? ¿Por qué habrían construido la enfermería lejos de los jardines? Hermione conoció entonces la sensación esa que mostraban en las películas, cuando se corre por un pasillo desesperado por alcanzar la salida pero esta, cada vez está más y más lejos de su alcance. Comenzó a correr temiendo que nunca llegaría entonces, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras trataba de no chocar a los pocos alumnos que estaban despiertos pero caminaban dormidos hacia el Gran Salón.

Cuando llegó al pasillo de la enfermería visualizó a Harry y Ginny sentados contra las grandes puertas de roble, la desesperación y el temor se hizo mas profundo en su pecho al ver a ambos tan preocupados.

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no están con Ron?_

-¡Harry!- Hermione casi ni le había dado tiempo al chico de levantarse cuando lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no están con él?

- Madame Pomfrey, no nos permite entrar hasta las ocho en punto…- explico el chico, paleando la espalda de su castaña amiga.

- ¡Qué estupidez!, ¡¿No nos permiten verlo, porque no es el horario indicado?!- se indignó ella, y miro las puertas de Roble con fuego en los ojos.

- Son las reglas…- le recordó Harry, como si eso la ayudará a aceptar su situación- tranquila, Ron se pondrá bien- solo eso consiguió llamar su atención, y el muchacho pudo ver como los ojos marrones de su amiga pedían explicaciones- Estaba abriendo sus regalos de cumpleaños, estábamos bajando para seguir a Mal…para bajar a desayunar, cuando me confesó que estaba enamorado perdidamente de Romilda Vane- Hermione frunció el entrecejo con violencia-… resultó que había comido los bombones que me habían regalado a mí, que tenían de relleno Poción para el Amor, ¿Recuerdas tu me advertiste de esos?...él había creído que era un regalo suyo…seguro de Lavender...y que se habían caído de su cama. Lo lleve con el profesor Slughorn para que le de un antídoto, así lo hizo y para festejar la lucidez de Ron nos sirvió hidromiel, que estaba envenenado, Ron fue el primero en probarlo…

_Envenenado…_

_Envenenado…_

_Envenenado…_

Las palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Hermione como un eco. Sin duda no era como había esperado pasar el cumpleaños de Ron, ella había estado planeando escapar de él, del festejo, del besuqueo que seguro se iba a dar con su novia, y el ahora estaba envenenado, en la enfermería, y ella sin poder verlo.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas para chocar con un sonido sordo contra el piso. Había estado enojada, confundida y triste todos estos meses por él, con él y ahora estaba desesperada por verlo y llenarlo de besos. Como había dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin hablarle, sin escucharlo, sin estar cerca de él, porque se habían alejado tanto, necesitaba verlo y saber que estaría bien, comprobarlo ella misma.

No le importaba, dejaría que todo la culpa fuera de ella, dejaría el orgullo de lado, no le importaba todo lo que había sufrido, ni llorado, ni todas las cosas hirientes que se hicieron entre ellos los últimos meses, solo quería abrazarlo y estar con él, o no, pero quería que él estuviera bien.

Miro el reloj por quinta vez, para tratar de motivar a las agujas de este a que vallan más deprisa.

Cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, después de momentos insoportables para los chicos, Hermione fue la ultima en entrar, el temor a lo que se podría llegar a encontrar, hacia que todos sus músculos se tensaran y sus pies se pegaran al suelo, de repente y como si su mente le señalara lo importante, recordó un momento en la biblioteca con Ron:

_Hermione y Ron se encontraban en la biblioteca estudiando, para un examen del Profesor Lupin, era bastante tarde y ambos estaban muy cansados, sobretodo Hermione a quien le dolía la cabeza._

_Con una mano en la frente y la otra tratando de seguir resumiendo los capítulos, le dijo a Ron:_

_- Tal vez deberíamos terminar mañana, es tarde y me duele la cabeza._

_- Si no hubieras tomado tantas clases, estarías bien…- a punto Ron, quien se encontraba a su lado leyendo, con ambos brazos sobre la mesa, y su mentón apoyado en estos._

_- Cállate Ronald cuando a mi me contraten de muchos lugares importantes para trabajar, habrá valido la pena._

_- Te contratarían de todas formas Hermione, eres lo suficiente inteligente, no necesitas torturarte a ti misma._

_Hermione le sonrío con ganas, y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, cuando el con las orejas coloradas de vergüenza por haber pensado en voz alta, le dijo._

_- ¿Por que no mejor te duermes? No le diré a Madame Pince._

_-¿Estás loco? ¿Y quien terminará mis resúmenes?_

_- Tenemos el mismo examen, del mismo libro Hermione, yo lo haré y luego te lo copias…_

_- Parece una buena idea…- dijo ella mientras, como Ron, ponía ambos brazos sobre la mesa para apoyar su cabeza sobre estos y usarlos de almohada. Antes de quedarse dormida, intercambió un par de palabras con Ron._

_- Eres un buen amigo Ron…_

_-Bueno tu también eres una buena amiga…siempre y cuando tu gato no se como a Scabbers de nuevo._

_Lo último que Hermione vio antes de dormirse, por al menos unos minutos, fue el perfil juvenil de Ron, sonriente._

Finalmente, luego de ese recuerdo que la hizo derramar un par de lagrimas mas, dio los pasos necesarios para entrar a la enfermería, y basto verlo en la camilla totalmente inconsciente y pálido para que no le importara nada mas que Ron.

_Ron, Ron, Ron, _

Era su culpa ¿Por qué no lo había perdonado ya? El había estado buscando su perdón y ella fingiendo ser dura, con su orgullo por delante de todo siempre ¿Y si no se recuperaba? ¿Y si lo perdía para siempre? Y nunca podría volver a verlo a los ojos, y confesarle que lo amaba…

_Lo amo lo amo lo amo_

No podría vivir sin Ron, jamás podría, no había podido vivir sin él en los últimos meses no podría hacerlo por el resto de su vida, él era su aire. No importaba si su novia era Lavender, Romilda o quien sea, ella lo amaba y quería que él fuese parte de su vida. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Era tan simple, ¿Por qué fue tan entupida?

_Te perdonare te perdonare, ya te he perdonado por favor despierta…_

* * *

_Muchas Gracias Por leer_

_ShinyNightmare _


	5. Love is The End (Just Friends)

_¡Hola Chicas! Bueno en verdad siento haberme tardado ─ no se si alguna lo noto XD ─ pero me tarde, y la verdad es que estaba en mi derecho porque tenia examen en la facu, y un día después de la fecha de examen (que me fue muy bien creo yo) mi papá quedó internado._

_Y Como verán estas son dos razones mas que satisfactorias, fue una semana de mierda en la cual estuve muy preocupada y a pesar de que tenia el capitulo ya terminado, no estaba revisado, y me sentía tan desanimada que no podía ni considerar sentarme a corregir el capitulo. Por otro lado, a mi viejo le encontraron un tumor, ahora él y toda la familia estamos mejor, más tranquilos, pero igual estamos esperando la fecha de operación._

_Bueno saliendo un poco de esa parte muy deprimente, a la cual no quiero darle mucha bola, porque no lo merece ya que mi papá va a estar súper bien y no hay razón para preocuparse, quería contarles que __─ Volviendo al Fanfic _ en la parte "mental" como le digo yo, (que son las partes más difíciles para mí, detesto escribirlas, pero solo con diálogos es horrible una historia) siempre me confundo mucho, me quedo estancada. Tengo que escribir como una guía de instrucciones, es decir "primero siente esto, después esto otro, y después así" a partir de ahí escribo frases y oraciones sueltas respecto a cada decisión, o sentimiento. Les cuento esto, para que entiendan si algunas cosas están un poco confusas, o no les cuadran del todo. Si es así, me gustaría que me lo digan, porque soy un desastre en cuanto a "organización de escritura". 

_Mi ventaja es que se lo que se siente estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo, ( :D/ D: ) es realmente pero realmente, confuso. Son una clase de sentimientos contradictorios, y a veces no encontrados, no encontrados me refiero a que, no sabes que hacer con "ese algo nuevo", no sabes donde ubicarlo, o con que relacionarlo, ¿esto que siento es porque es mi amigo o porque lo quiero mas allá que eso? Es horrible pero hermoso a la vez, aunque muy complicado, sobretodo si sos correspondida. Así que con lo que pasa en este capitulo me siento identificada, sobretodo con la decisión y temores de Hermione, yo hice lo mismo que ella. _

_Aunque nuestros finales son distintos, lo mío quedo ahí, en cambio, ella termino teniendo toda una historia. _

_Bueno por ultimo pero no menos importante__, gracias a todas las que siguen la historia, las que me tienen en favoritos __(cuando empecé con la historia jamás pensé que iba a tener tantas seguidoras) __Muchísimas gracias en serio de corazón._

_Ah! Y __**LuWeasly**__ leo todos y cada uno de mis comentarios, ya que estos me alientan a escribir mas y mejor, así que no te preocupes. _

_Me inspiraron dos canciones, Keane y Jonas Brothers, respectivamente. _

_ShinyNightmare_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todo es de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**_

_**Love is the End (Jus Friends)**_

"_Take it back, don't let it die_

_Or rage against the falling night_

_'Cause I still do depend on you_

_Don't say those words, you wrung me through_

_Woah, love is the end_

_So let's not pretend 'cause love is the end"_

"_..._

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_'Til the end of time_

_'Til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen…"_

Momentos después de que llegaran todos los Weasley a la enfermería, su tiempo al lado del pelirrojo se vio interrumpido. Harry, Hagrid y ella misma tuvieron que marcharse por órdenes de Madame Pomfrey, estuvieron discutiendo de lo que le había ocurrido con Ron y quién podría ser el culpable, hasta que Filch los encontró, y como era de noche ya, armó un escándalo del que solo se pudo ocupar Hagrid. Fue cuando Harry y ella aprovecharon para escapar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

La castaña subió hasta su habitación, con prisa luego de darle las buenas noches a Harry. Se alegro de que ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto estuviera despierta. Una vez en su cama Hermione corrió las cortinas, y con un movimiento de varita, la cajita azul salio volando sin hacer el menor ruido de la mesita de luz hasta llegar a sus manos, luego embocó un _Lumus_. Al ver el obsequio de Ron las palabras de este se le vinieron a la mente.

_No lo abras si no quieres volver a saber de mí_

Hermione elevo las comisuras de sus labios en una minima sonrisa, todo lo que ella siempre quería hacer era saber de él. Si había algo que le gustara a ella, era saber de Ron.

Con un suspiro de alivio y angustia al mismo tiempo -alivio por saber que todo estaba olvidado y que en cuanto Ron despertara y viera que ella usaba su collar, todo iba a volver a ser como antes. Y angustia por haber tenido que llegar a casi perder a Ron, para darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería y necesitaba, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera llegar a pasar entre ellos- abrió con delicadeza la cajita azul.

En cuanto la abrió, una lágrima brillante violeta y plateada cautivó su mirada. Hermione no podía creer que Ronald Weasley le haya comprado un collar de esos a ella, en cuanto lo saco los perfumes mas exquisitos penetraron en todos sus sentidos: libros y pergaminos nuevos, césped mojado por la lluvia, y Ron, sobretodo Ron. El perfume de Ron, la ropa de Ron, el cabello de Ron, era un solo perfume pero con distintos matices. Sonrío ampliamente a la vez que las lagrimas se arrastraban por su rostro, al recordar que el estaba en la enfermería en esos momentos.

Se secó su rostro con el dorso de su mano, para luego abrir ligeramente las cortinas y mirarse desde la distancia en el espejo que había en una esquina de la habitación y probarse el delicado colgante, este llegaba hasta el comienzo de sus pechos, a ella le pareció perfecto, cerca de su corazón. Llevo su mano derecha y apretó la pequeña lágrima contra su cuerpo. Su rostro sonriente refleja el alivio y cariño que tenia por el pequeño obsequio ya.

…_Y si hay una tarjeta… _

Hermione, recordó lo que le había asegurado Ron en la biblioteca el día anterior, volviendo a esconderse tras las cortinas, tomó la cajita de nuevo y tal, y como Ron había dicho en el fondo de esta había, más que una "tarjeta", un papelito diminuto doblado unas cuatro veces para que entrara correctamente en la cajita azul.

La respiración de Hermione de repente se volvió un poco agitada, no sabia que podía llegar a decir el papel. Además, supuestamente, el regalo había sido comprado mucho antes de su pelea, por lo que podía decir cosas no tan malas. O tal vez "la tarjeta" como Ron lo llamaba, había sido escrita tiempo después en navidad, cuando el la odiaba, pero el pelirrojo no podría poner una tarjeta de odio junto con el regalodereconciliación. Bufo para ella misma, ni que Ron fuese tan tonto.

De repente se quedó quieta un momento, ya que le había parecido escuchar algo. En cuanto escuchó un pequeño ronquido proveniente de la cama de Parvati, se quedó mas tranquila, entonces saco el papelito, estirándolo hacia los lados, de apoco se fueron descubriendo la letra apretada y larga de Ron.

"_Se que lo arruine, pero te querré siempre."_

Lo leyó varias veces, para salir del aturdimiento y finalmente entender las palabras que había escrito Ron.

Hasta que, unas lágrimas gruesas colmaron sus ojos, nublándole la vista una vez más, pero a la vez una sonrisa bien grande y genuina se extendía por su rostro.

Recordó a Ron otra vez, en la enfermería totalmente inconsciente balbuceando su nombre. Nadie lo había entendido, pero ella había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar cada vocal que armaban su nombre, además de que el había tenido esa pequeña reacción justo cuando ella acababa de hablar.

Una pequeña risa de dicha se extendió por su garganta, pero enmudeció al instante llevándose una mano a los labios, con temor de despertar a sus compañeras.

Todo este tiempo enojados, y ellos queriéndose de todas formas, le daba gusto que el también haya compartido algunos pensamientos con ella, durante esos meses desperdiciados.

_Yo también te querré siempre._

Pensó, apretando en un puño la pequeña lágrima. Hermione se dio cuenta que Ron, sin quererlo había dado en el clavo con el obsequio. Metafóricamente ellos siempre estaban peleados, derramando lagrimas por el otro, bueno ella mas por él, pero al final y por mas que el tiempo pasara, su Poción para el Amor siempre olería a Ron. El pelirrojo de manera inconciente se lo había echado en cara de una manera muy dulce.

Con la nota en un puño y el collar en el otro, Hermione se quedó dormida inhalando sus perfumes preferidos y sintiendo una profunda tranquilidad que no sentía hace meses.

* * *

La castaña no había terminado de peinar su cabello húmedo, cuando Ginny entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta con violencia. Hermione sorprendida soltó un gritito ahogado.

─ ¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le paso algo a Ron? ─ preguntó la castaña, asustada ya que su amiga jamás se levantaba tan temprano y mucho menos un domingo.

─ No, él esta bien ─ dijo la pelirroja gesticulando con sus manos, como si el tema no tuviese importancia.

─ Ah, entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó Hermione mientras guardaba su cepillo en su mesita de Luz, y se sentaba en su cama ─ ¿Cómo está tu familia?

─ Bien, aunque Ron nos tiene preocupados a todos…─ le dijo ella que parecía mirar con curiosidad el cuarto, a pesar de que había estado allí en varias ocasiones.

Hermione asintió. La pelirroja parecía nerviosa por algo, y la castaña sabia mas que nadie, que Ginny nunca estaba nerviosa, por nada. Así que le pareció bastante extraño.

─ ¿Así que vuelves a tener tiempo para mi? ─ Hermione no quería reclamarle nada y mucho menos cuando ambas estaban preocupadas y nerviosas por el estado de Ron, pero Ginny había estado bastante ausente en momentos donde ella realmente la había necesitado.

─ Lo siento…yo...─ Ginny apenada se acariciaba el brazo derecho como si tuviese frío.

─ Está bien no importa...─ le dijo la castaña que prefería olvidar la falta de su mejor amiga. No quería pelearse con otro Weasley justo cuando acababa de reconciliarse con uno, además hace tiempo quería contarle lo de Harry, y este parecía un buen momento para levantar los ánimos entre y de las dos.

─ Tengo algo que contarte y creo que te gustará…tiene que ver con...─ Hermione estaba realmente entusiasmada de al fin poder contarle a Ginny, cuando esta la interrumpió.

─ Hermione…─ dijo Ginny con los ojos vidriosos ─ Ron esta con Lavender porque yo le dije que tu te besaste con Krum.

Hermione se quedo muda, sus ojos como plato no podían asimilar la confesión de la pelirroja, esta por su lado la miraba con ojos grandes también expectantes por una reacción.

─ ¡¿Qué?!─ preguntó la castaña sin aire.

─ Ya me oíste.

─ Me refiero a que ¡¿Como pudiste hacerlo?! ─ le grito Hermione poniéndose de pie, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

─ ¡Estaba enojada! No lo pensé, ¿Si? ─ Se defendió Ginny dando un paso hacia la castaña ─ ¡Ron me había pescado en un pasillo besándome con Dean! Y ¡Harry estaba con él! ─ Y apunto eso ultimo como si fuera un dato muy importante.

─ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?─ Hermione estaba enojada, pero a la vez muy decepcionada, jamás en la vida pensó que Ginny llegaría a decepcionarla alguna vez, o que contaría algún secreto, o mas bien mentiras, sobre ella.

Porque eso era lo que había echo mentir en su nombre, ya que la pelirroja sabía que jamás había besado a Viktor, lo más cerca que estuvieron de un beso fue un roce de labios, antes de que Hermione lo apartara de ella.

─ ¡Es que Ron me acuso de ser una cualquiera, me enfade con él y le eche en cara que el jamás se beso con nadie, mientras que tu y Harry si lo hicieron!...─ Los argumentos de Ginny parecían mas bien suplicas.

─ ¡No puedo creerlo Ginny!, ¡¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estuve analizando cada minuto que pase con Ron para averiguar que era lo que Yo había echo mal para que el se enojara conmigo?! ¡Y tú nunca dijiste nada!

─ Lo Siento ─ se lamentó Ginny, con sus manos juntas contra su pecho.

─ ¿Lo sientes? ¡Y encima sabes que no es cierto, ni siquiera calificaba como un beso!

─ ¡Lo sé, y lo lamento mucho Hermione, en serio, nunca fue mi intención que el idiota de mi hermano acabara saliendo con esa descerebrada!

Hermione le dio la espalda acercándose a la ventana que daba al lago donde estaba el calamar gigante. Lagrimeaba mientras trataba de analizar todo lo que Ginny había echo, ahora la castaña entendía porque había sido ignorada por su mejor amiga, ella había tenido la culpa…

_No es su culpa, ella no le dijo a Ron que debía vengarse de mí, saliendo con la primera que se le cruzara. Ni siquiera puedo culpar a Ron, ya que yo hubiera echo lo mismo… de hecho lo hice…todo es culpa de…nadie, absolutamente de nadie y eso es lo peor. _

Mientras tanto Ginny susurraba una vez más que lo sentía, y que ella misma era una idiota.

Así que ahí estaba la razón que Hermione tanto había buscado, un roce de labios con Viktor, era la causa de que Ron sea el novio de Lavender.

_Se que lo arruine, pero te querré siempre._

Ron incluso logra calmarla, ahora, con una nota arrugada y en estado inconciente.

A veces Hermione se sorprendía y asustaba con el poder de influencia que tenía el pelirrojo sobre ella.

Con un suspiro fuerte, la castaña se dio vuelta para mirar a su mejor amiga, quién se encontraba haciéndole pucherito como una niña de cinco años, y con lagrimas que siempre parecían dibujadas en sus ojos, pero que nunca salían.

Y Hermione sabe, que ese es su truco mas efectivo, ¿Quién podría resistirse, a esa mezcla de ternura y travesura al mismo tiempo?, ¿A esa marca Weasley pero interpretada por la pelirroja menor? solo lo hacia mas irresistible.

Y Hermione no esta hecha para resistirse al encanto Weasley, en definitiva esa es la razón por la cual había estado llorando esos últimos meses ¿no? Entonces sonríe, y cuando lo hace Ginny se arroja a abrazarla.

─ Siempre supe que tú eras la indicada para Ron… perdón por arruinarlo ─ le dijo sobre su hombro ─ Prometo que, en cuando se haga oficial no me burlare de ustedes como el resto de la familia.

Eso hace que a Hermione se le escape una risita, de sarcasmo mezclado con ternura, por las ocurrencias de Ginny.

─ Dudo que eso llegue a realizarse de todas formas…─ comentó ella, pesimista como era.

Entonces Ginny rompe el abrazo, y la mira con la boca abierta, y el entrecejo fruncido, totalmente indignada con ella. Y a Hermione le pareció entonces, que tal vez la había perdonado muy pronto, para que los papeles se inviertan con tanta rapidez.

─ ¡Hermione! ¿No hablaras en serio?─ casi le grita la pelirroja, mientras caminaba por la habitación con la nariz en alto como si buscara algo ─ ¿Como puedes dejarnos al desamparo?... ¡¿Crees que será fácil para mis padres, los gemelos y para mi, tener a otra rubia descerebrada en la familia?! ¡E imagina la desesperación de mamá cuando se de cuenta que sus nietos sacaran una T en todos sus exámenes!─ le dijo a Hermione acusándola con el dedo índice.

─ Creo que exageras…─ dijo la castaña riendo ─ y que te adelantas a los hechos.

─ No me adelanto nada….oye ¿Harry estuvo aquí? ─ preguntó ella mirando hacia los lados, Hermione simplemente río, para luego mostrarle su collar y, darle la noticia que se había estado guardado ella también.

* * *

En los siguientes dos días, la castaña solo había pasado a ver a Ron unas dos veces, ya que desde el momento que su novia se hubo enterado de que él estaba en la enfermería no se marchaba de su lado ─ a pesar de que como le había comentado Harry a ella, Ron se hacia el dormido siempre que la rubia estaba con él ─. Ese dato le causaba una extraña sensación de agrado en su estomago y siempre, por razones que ella quería ignorar, provocaba en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa.

En las dos oportunidades en que pudo ir a la enfermería, Lavender, estaba allí, y como si fuera mayor a su voluntad, Hermione optaba una seriedad un tanto arisca y dejaba a Harry el deber de entablar una conversación con Ron. Este por su lado no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a Hermione, o a Lavender, mientras una estuviese en presencia de la otra, por temor a causar gritos o canarios, así que se limitaba a mirar y prestar atención únicamente a Harry, por mas que quisiera que Hermione también participara y de ese modo tener una excusa por la cual él podría tener el placentero derecho a mirarla por mas de unos cuantos segundos, sin que resultara extraño para los demás.

Ron en la enfermería, por otro lado, estaba en extremo aburrido. La presencia de Lavender no era muy entretenida ya que siempre que no tenia clases ella venia acompañada de su mejor amiga, a veces Ron simplemente se dormía a propósito antes de que su novia llegara, otras simplemente se sentía invisible y, mas de una vez se quedó dormido mientras ellas entablaban conversaciones sobre cuidados de cabellos, la nueva moda en el mundo mágico, los últimos chismes de la escuela, y cuando estos se terminaban comenzaban con los nuevos chismes en la farándula del mundo mágico.

La Sra. Pomfrey tampoco estaba muy contenta, pero la molestia de esta era con su paciente, ya que Ron no dejaba de jugar con una Quaffle que su pequeña hermana le había prestado, la lanzaba al aire para después atraparla con sus manos unas 30 veces al día, eso volvía loca a la enfermera. Ni hablar de las veces que el pelirrojo se despertaba de alguna siesta y bostezaba –casi gritando- con exageración, o que hacia un berrinche cada vez que debía tomar la Esencia de Ruda. Definitivamente el menor de los chicos Weasley sobrepasaba la linea de su paciencia profesional, y en reiteradas ocasiones le advirtió que en vez de desaprovechar su tiempo durmiendo, debería hacer algo productivo como ponerse al día con sus tareas.

_-Si pero de eso se encarga Hermione, la encargada de mis tareas, y ella se ha tomado unas vacaciones de mí- respondía el pelirrojo, un tanto apenado._

* * *

Hermione estaba leyendo su ejemplar de Historia de la Aparición, sentada en su sillón favorito cerca de la chimenea en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero su cabeza no entendía las palabras. Es que su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Particularmente en él mismo de siempre.

Desde que decidió perdonar a Ron, y a pesar de que este no estuviera enterado aún, ya que ella no le había dado- y es que no había podido- muchas pistas para que el notara su reconciliación, la castaña no dejaba de pensar en como continuaba la relación entre ellos dos.

Ahora que estaba más que claro que ella estaba enamorada de su pelirrojo mejor amigo, y no solo claro para ella, sino claro para todo el mundo, ¿Qué era lo que debía esperar?

Y ya que Ron también había esclarecido a quien quería más, y que Hermione ahora sabia la razón de su repentino noviazgo con Lavender, razones que aun causaban a Hermione ganas de golpearlo, ¿Qué debían hacer?

La castaña no había dejado de preguntarse en los últimos días ¿A donde los dejaba eso? ¿Cómo quedaba su amistad o su relación con Ron ahora que eran amigos de nuevo?

Lo primero que siempre pensaba era si ¿Realmente quería ser su amiga o algo mas? por el momento el seguía con Lavender, claro.

Pero cuando él terminara con ella, como Ginny y Harry le habían asegurado que así sería, ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?, ¿En que lugar de su relación los pondría su ruptura con Lavender?, ¿Volverían a ser esos amigos "que casi se besaban" o serian pura y llanamente amigos, como mucho antes del comienzo del coqueteo? ¿Debería dejar que las cosas entre ellos simplemente fluyeran y olvidar todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos tres meses? ¿O debían aclarar las cosas, y hacer algo al respecto?

_¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?_

Hermione lo que mas quería era estar con él. De cualquier manera, pero estar con él, rodeada de y por Ron.

De cualquier forma siempre que pensaba en eso, la mayoría de las veces sus pensamientos se concentraban en lo que era mejor para ambos, y no solo para ella. Y su respuesta siempre era la misma, por diferentes razones lo que les convenía a ellos dos era ser amigos.

Ser algo más… su intento de ser algo más siempre terminaba fracasando, siempre terminaba en la nada, o en condiciones desastrosas, que los llevaba a pelearse. Incluso cuando sus intentos eran tan pobres que el merito de considerarlos como "intento" era una burla.

¿Y entonces que? Tal vez lo mejor era dejar que las cosas entre ellos fluyeran, y siguieran la corriente, Hermione no sabía, así que tal vez debería esperar a que Ron decidiera por ella.

_Se que lo arruine, pero te querré siempre._

Ese era otro tema que invadía su mente mucho tiempo durante el día.

La ahora, "bendita" frase de Ron, no la dejaba en paz y ella no dejaba de preguntarse durante cuanto tiempo la acosaría. Cada vez que ella pensaba o veía al pelirrojo con Lavender, y a Hermione le daban ganas de romperles algo en la cabeza o tener algún pensamiento malicioso, las ocho palabras volaban por su mente cual cartel con luces de neón.

Y ni hablar del collar manipulador que Ron le había regalado, porque claro las primeras dos horas en que lo llevo puesto era de maravillas, era como dormir con Ron, incluso soñó con él la primera noche que lo llevó puesto, pero durante el día la historia era otra.

Los perfumes estaban justo debajo de su nariz, y no eran un problema hasta que debía concentrarse en leer, o estudiar, o prestar atención en clases, o simplemente tener una conversación normal. Lo peor es que, cuando decidía guardarlo en su mochila para tener un poco de aire limpio, el otro método manipulador del pelirrojo aparecía en su mente, diciéndole que lo arruino pero que la querrá siempre.

Entonces Hermione bufaba, y se quedaba con el collar manipulador y la frase acosadora.

Justo en ese momento, su mente llega a captar el ruido del retrato de la Dama Gorda abriéndose, dando lugar a unas risitas cantarinas provenientes de Lavender, Padma y Parvati Patill, Hermione a penas les prestó atención mientras ellas subían hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Suspirando le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Harry, que se encontraba en frente suyo leyendo el libro del Príncipe.

─ Supongo que se terminó la hora de visitas en la enfermería ─ comentó ella, volviendo su vista al libro, que había dejado olvidado.

─ Eso, o Ron volvió a quedarse dormido…─ terció Harry divertido. ─ ¿Tu no tienes una ronda que hacer?

─ ¿Me estas echando a caso? ─ cuestionó Hermione con suspicacia, mientras se ponía de pie.

─ ¿Yo? Jamás ─ se burlo el chico sonriente.

─ No te pases de la raya Potter, y deja ese libro de una vez.─ le dijo Hermione mientras le tendía su libro de aparición, luego de pegarle en la cabeza con este ─ o al menos averigua a quien pertenece.

─ ¡Y tu procura no pasarte de tu área de guardia!─ exclamó Harry una vez que había tomado el libro de Hermione, para guardárselo en su mochila.

Hermione ya una vez de espalda a su mejor amigo, sonrió, era precisamente lo que tenía planeado hacer.

* * *

Eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando Ron se despertó de una larga siesta, la enfermería estaba iluminada por unas pocas velas, las luces anaranjadas bailaban por las paredes causando un agradable despertar al pelirrojo, a este siempre le había gustado la luz que proyectaba el fuego de las velas o chimeneas. Pero mas que nada a Ron le gustaban las llamas azules que Hermione creaba, esas si que eran lindas, pero mas que nada eran atractivas de mirar por alguna razón.

Entonces recordó las miradas duras e impenetrables de la castaña cada vez que venia con Harry a visitarlo, y Ron no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿Qué era lo que hacia allí, si iba a estar muda, e incluso mas inmóvil que una estatua? El pelirrojo creía que era culpa de Harry por obligarla a hacerle visitas a él cuando ella no quería ni verlo. Aunque por otro lado creía que, conociendo a Hermione, seguro realmente estaba preocupada por su estado, es decir, después de todo había caído envenenado, Ron no creía que ni ella fuera tan fría. Entonces tal vez ella asistía a verlo, porque estaba preocupada por el amigo que alguna vez tuvo, e iba a verlo porque era su deber y no por propia voluntad.

_Si definitivamente es así…_

Ron la extrañaba mas que nunca, a veces no entendía como se podía extrañar tanto a una sola persona, sentirla tan lejos, incluso cuando esta sentada justo a tu lado.

Y le dolía, demasiado. Como si tuviese un tajo en lo profundo de su cuerpo desde hace meses, y el tiempo en vez de funcionar como anestesia, simplemente ayudaba a que la herida si infectara mas y mas. Y Ron ya no lo soportaba, al punto en que había momentos que le daban ganas de gritar, de gritar para que todo el mundo lo escuchara y se enterara. Quería acabar con su dolor, gritando que amaba a su mejor amiga, y estaba cansado de fingir que todo estaba simplemente bien, que tenerla lejos no le afectaba.

Porque si lo hacia, ella era parte de él. Era mas Hermione que él mismo, al punto que muchas personas no llegarían a entenderlo, y no tenerla lo volvía loco.

Justo en ese momento, el chirrido de las grandes puertas al abrirse, saca al pelirrojo del mundo sensitivo.

Él inmediatamente rota sobre sí mismo, para quedar mirando hacia el fondo de la enfermería, y es que, Madame Pomfrey seguro quiere darle otro poco de Esencia de Ruda, y Ron fingirá toda una vida de sueño con tal de evitar esa cosa asquerosa.

Pero es entonces, cuando la enfermera no lo llama por su nombre en voz alta para despertarlo y siente un ligero perfume a rosas y jazmines, se da cuenta. Y sobresaltado abre los ojos para ver a la dueña de sus pensamientos, parada justo a su lado.

─ ¡¿Hermione que haces aquí?! ─ Ron casi gritaba.

─ Shhhh ─ contestó la castaña con un dedo índice sobre sus labios.─ ¿Quieres que nos descubran y me expulsen?─ le susurro ella, un tanto avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer, solo para ver a Ron.

─ ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¡¿Hechizaste a la enfermera?!─ Adivino el pelirrojo sorprendido.

─ ¡Claro que no! Solo la confundí, para que no me viera pasar… ¡Así que te agradecería, que dejaras de gritar!─ pidió ella sonrojada, y echando varias miradas de temor hacia las puertas.

─ Bueno… ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Viniste sola? ─ preguntó Ron, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo sobre sus codos.

─ Estaba haciendo guardia por aquí, y estaba aburrida, así que decidí dar una vuelta, para ver como estabas… ─ Hermione en realidad había ido directamente, pero a ella le parecía que no era necesario que Ron supiera toda la verdad, para que después él, cuando se sintiera mejor lo utilizara en su contra.

─ Nuestras guardias no son cerca de la enfermería…─ comentó el chico, que no dejaba escapar a Hermione tan fácilmente.

─ ¡Bien! ¡Quise demostrarme a mí misma que, al igual que Lavender, yo también puedo hacerte visitas! ─ admitió ella finalmente.

Esa confesión dejo a Ron un poco confundido, hasta que lo asimiló y una sonrisa muy entupida apareció en su rostro. Hermione por su parte solo se puso roja, para luego poner los ojos en blanco.

─ Entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes? ─ preguntó ella mirando las sabanas blancas que cubrían las piernas de su amigo.

─ Bien…─ _Genial, si te quedas conmigo. _

─ Quieres que…─ le dijo Hermione dudosa, al ver que Ron estaba un poco incomodo ─ ¿Quieres que te ayude con las almohadas?

Antes de que Ron pudiera responderle, Hermione se había acercado a él, para acomodar las almohadas, de una manera que Ron pudiera apoyar su espalda en ellas.

El pelirrojo, por su lado se había quedado quieto mientras ella a su lado ponía unas tres almohadas en el respaldo de la cama, Hermione estaba casi inclinada sobre él, por lo que Ron podía ver su cuello liso y blanco, un par de rizos castaños caían a los costados de este, el chico también podía sentir con claridad el perfume de rosas y jazmines de su amiga, solo que estaba vez era mucho mas concentrado y, ella también olía a chocolate ahora, lo que era un tanto extraño.

─ Ya esta… ─ dijo la castaña, mientras empujaba suavemente a Ron contra los almohadones, con una mano sobre su hombro ─ recuéstate Ron…─ Hermione intento forzarlo ya que este se había quedado duro.

Ron estaba ahora viendo concentrado el cuello de la chica, viendo como el collar con forma de lagrima, brillaba con plateado y violeta en su interior, justo en frente de sus ojos, y entonces una especie de felicidad abrasadora creció en su estomago.

─ Me has perdonado ─ dijo el pelirrojo, hablándole al cuello de la chica, esta mirando hacia abajo lo cuestiono con sus ojos. ─ Tienes el collar…

─ Ah…Si, es hermoso… Gracias ─ le dijo sonriente, mirando y sosteniendo la lagrima con su mano derecha.

─ Quítatelo ─ le dijo Ron, mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione se quedo muda, ¿Qué se lo quitara? Ella jamás hubiese creído que el le diría eso cuando viera que usaba su regalo y que, por lo tanto, lo había perdonado.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó ella dando un paso hacia atrás.

─ Quítatelo Hermione… ─ insistió él.

─ ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡No voy a quitármelo! ─ se empecinó Hermione dolida, francamente no entendía a Ron.─ ¿Por qué quieres que me lo quite?

─ Porque me has perdonado solo porque casi me muero, no era así como me debías perdonar…─ le dijo el pelirrojo enfurruñado.

Ron estaba feliz de que a Hermione le gustara el regalo, lo hacia sentir bien, pero de alguna manera le parecía que ella había hecho trampa. Él sin duda, no había planeado caer envenenado para que ella lo perdonara, no era parte del plan. Hermione debía hacerlo porque realmente quería, no por temor a que él muriera, no debido a una situación límite.

─ En una situación límite todo el mundo hace o perdona a cualquiera Hermione, no debía ser así…

─ Oh ¿Entonces prefieres que volvamos a estar peleados? ─ preguntó ella, un poco mas tranquila ya que las razones de Ron eran tonterías de niño, y ella podía manejar las tonterías de Ron ─ ¿Por qué no mejor te alegras, de que volvemos a ser amigos?─ le preguntó con los brazos en jarra.

Ron aún con una mueca de desacuerdo en sus labios, miro a Hermione a los ojos, luego a la lágrima que colgaba de su cuello por encima de su camisa. Hermione elevo sus cejas esperando una respuesta, a lo cual Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

─ Bien…─ escupió las palabras el chico un poco molesto, por lo fácil que resultaba para Hermione hacer lo que a ella le convenía con él. Si el pelirrojo estuviese un poco mas relajado, incluso podría haberse reído de la situación, pero como estaba un poco nervioso, palabras que no debían salir de su boca, simplemente volaron al aire ─…pero solo porque hueles tan endemoniadamente bien, que podría enterrar mi nariz en tu cuello por siempre.

Hubo un momento incomodo en el que las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon de un rosa chillón, y Ron no hizo mas que mirarla encantado. Definitivamente quería que volvieran a ser amigos, había extrañado mucho hacerla sonrojar de esa manera, además quería dejarle claro que el regalo era lo que era, un regalo que rozaba lo romántico. Lo que jamás hubiese imaginado era que ella también le daría batalla, en vez de quedarse muda.

─ ¿En serio? ¿A que huele para ti? ─ pregunto ella, sentándose en la cama de Ron.

Y el pelirrojo se quedo una vez más embelezado por los ojos de la chica, porque sí, tal vez los ojos de Hermione solo eran de un ordinario marrón. Pero para él eran del color del más delicioso chocolate, y siempre tenían un brillo distinto, como en ese momento los ojos de ella tenían un brillo tan endemoniadamente travieso, que Ron estaba en peligro de saltar a sus labios, para hacerle mucho más que solo besarla.

Ron inspiro profundo, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, Hermione estaba a unos treinta centímetros de él, era muy simple perderse en ese aroma tan exquisito de ella; a su piel que siempre olía sutilmente a rosas y su cabello a jazmines, pero claro no era lo único que él olía, también, en menor porcentaje, había perfume del cuero de una Quaffle nueva, y chocolate, claro, mucho chocolate.

Pero Ron no podía decirle que el único perfume que al le interesaba era el de ella, ya que no sabía del todo bien como estaban las cosas entre ellos, como para que le confesara allí mismo sin anestesia, y aun de novio con Lavender, que su esencia del amor siempre olería a rosas y jazmines, que siempre olería a ella.

Mientras el pelirrojo pensaba, Hermione por otro lado, lo miraba, mientras esperaba una respuesta, depende lo que el dijera entonces ella tomaría una decisión acerca de su relación.

Tenerlo tan cerca, en una situación un tanto íntima no era para nada fácil. Sobretodo para mantener una posición neutral cuando, los perfumes mezclados con hormonas no hacían una buena combinación para dos adolescentes en una situación sentimental semejante a la de una montaña rusa.

─ Huele a chocolate para mí ─ respondió finalmente Ron con voz un tanto ronca, aunque sus ojos evidentemente decían otra cosa. Y Hermione no era ciega, conocía ese color particular de Ron, ese azul oscuro profundo y decisivo, que le quitaba la respiración.

La castaña sonrío, entonces, si el fingía ella también lo haría, de alguna forma y aunque le doliera un poquito, Hermione creía, que el pelirrojo había tomado la mejor decisión para los dos.

─ ¿Y para ti? ─ pregunto Ron mirándola con intensidad, Hermione suspirando, sonrió de lado, y tratando de acomodar unos mechones pelirrojos en su lugar le dijo:

─ A libros nuevos. ─ la castaña puso los ojos en blanco como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Ron río bajito, por las dudas de que a Madame Pomfrey, se le ocurriera ir a verlo.

Luego con curiosidad se quedo mirando como los colores de la lágrima del collar de Hermione flotaban y se mezclaban entre ellos, la tomo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, y en cuanto lo hizo esta se volvió totalmente violeta.

─ ¿Qué paso?─ le preguntó a Hermione, con el entrecejo fruncido ─ No sabia que podía convertirse en un solo color…

Hermione tampoco entendía, miró a Ron, y luego la lagrima que este aun la seguía sosteniendo y, entonces se le ocurrió una pequeña teoría. Alejo las manos grandes del chico del pequeño colgante, y en este resurgió el plateado de nuevo, Hermione se sacó el collar y se lo colgó a Ron.

─ ¿Qué haces?─ preguntó el chico que no entendía, sabia que Hermione estaba analizando algo, ya que su entrecejo estaba ligeramente fruncido. Después de unos segundos, el pelirrojo vio como ese brillo inteligente y de astucia se adueñaba de los ojos de ella. ─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó una vez más cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, para luego envolver la lágrima, que ahora estaba en el cuello de él, en su mano.

─ Hay otras chicas que usan estos collares, pero todos los que yo he visto tienen más de tras colores…el que tu me regalaste solo tiene dos, el violeta…que creo me representa…─ le explicó ella ─…y el plateado ─ dijo justo cuando abría su puño, para mostrarle como la lagrima ahora estaba completamente plateada en su interior.

Hermione miro a Ron, a los ojos, y entonces él entendió.

El plateado lo representaba a él, y el violeta era ella. Cuando Hermione lo había llevado puesto el pelirrojo se había fijado que el color que abundaba era el plateado, pero cuando Hermione se lo había puesto a él por el contrario, abundaba el violeta.

Entonces cuando el era el que usaba el collar y Hermione lo tocaba, este se coloreaba por completo del color que mas atractivo le parecía a la chica, y ese era el plateado era él. Por eso cuando Ron lo tocó, se transformó directamente en una lagrima violeta, porque el violeta era lo que mas le atraía, era Hermione, sus olores.

_Genial nosotros tratamos de comportarnos bien y el maldito collar saca todo a la luz,_

_¿Es eso una señal? ¿Qué debo decirle? ¿Qué espera ella que diga?_

Ahí estaba en medio de los dos, una prueba más de sus sentimientos, ¿Qué era lo que debían hacer?

Por alguna razón, Hermione comenzó a sentir en su interior una sensación de temor. Temor por, tal vez, no poder detener sus propios sentimientos, temor por que estos los lleven a ella y a Ron a confesarlo, y ¿Luego que harían? ¿Ser novios? ¿Actuar como si nada?

Pero su mayor temor era, que si confesaban lo que sentían, entonces traspasarían una linea, en la que ya no habría mucho margen para el error, para peleas absurdas, y ellos dos eran todo acerca de peleas absurdas.

¿Y si cruzan esa linea sin estar seguros de lo que sentían? Hermione estaba segura de que lo amaba, pero ella no conocía los sentimientos de Ron, no al menos con claridad, y tenia dudas de querer escucharlo. Entonces, si dejaban la amistad para dar paso a algo mas serio sin estar seguros de ellos mismos, sin estar seguros si, estaban preparados para afrontar una relación mas allá de una amistad, corrían el riesgo de perderlo todo, de perder una amistad de años.

Ron por su parte, quería avanzar y conocer a Hermione en todas y cada una de las maneras posibles. Quería ser su novio, quería que ella fuera su novia.

Estar con ella, y poder besarla cuando quisiera, poder caminar tomados de la mano por todo Hogwarts, acompañarla a la biblioteca solo para molestarla y hacerla reír. Quería dejar de seguir fingiendo, todo el mundo y todo a su alrededor parecía que estaba confabulado para demostrarles el camino que debían tomar, para que confesaran lo que sentían, todo el mundo parecía querer y saber que ellos debían y tenían que estar juntos, entonces ¿Por qué ellos se empecinaban en esconderlo? Ron no lo entendía, si querían estar juntos, si todo a su alrededor les indicaba y les demostraba que debían estar juntos, ¿Por qué no arriesgarse?

El pelirrojo miro a la castaña, y vio el temor y la duda pintados en su rostro.

_¿A que le tiene miedo?_

Ron entonces, puso su mano derecha sobre la mano con la que Hermione todavía sostenía el colgante, en señal de que lo soltara. Ella así lo hizo, el pelirrojo entonces se sacó el collar para volver a ponérselo a ella. Mientras Ron acomodaba un par de mechones castaños que habían quedado enredados en la cadena de plata, Hermione solo miraba sus manos, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

Un silencio tenso, se extendía por toda la enfermería, y solo era cortado por las respiraciones de los dos chicos. Las luces naranjas de las velas, bailaban por toda la enfermería, haciendo que el cabello de Hermione, fuera de un color pelirrojo, Ron se quedo mirando el efecto de la luz por un momento, recordando otras veces en que los royas del sol lograban la misma ilusión con los rizos de Hermione.

La castaña parecía tan triste que Ron no entendía por qué, tenía una minima idea, pero no estaba seguro. Apretando con fuerza sus mandíbulas, y sintiéndose impotente por no saber que hacer o que decir, decide, por primera vez, tomar la palabra primero, aclarar las cosas, y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera.

Con decisión levanta la barbilla de Hermione para que esta lo mirara a los ojos.

Ambos saben que no había mucho que decir, eran conciente de eso. Tal vez quisieron guardarse las palabras que traerían problemas, los besos que sin dudas explicarían mucho mejor los sentimientos, pero al fin y al cabo, solo había bastado un collar y dos colores para que ambos tuvieran la certeza de sus propios sentimientos. Pero ambos habían tomado decisiones distintas con respecto a que hacer con ellos.

─ Hermione yo…─ comenzó Ron, lo que sería un largo y torpe discurso.

─ Creo que debo irme es tarde… ─ dijo ella con la voz temblorosa, casi saltando de la cama.

─ ¿Qué? No Hermione, deberíamos…─ insistió el pelirrojo.

─ Deberíamos nada, no es el momento para hablar de nada, es tarde y necesitas descansar…─ Argumento la chica, mientras se rascaba la frente.

─ No quiero descansar, quiero que te quedes ─ Ron estiro su mano para atrapar la de ella, pero Hermione lo esquivo.

─ Y yo quiero que no digas nada…

─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó Ron, con paciencia, no quería enojarse con ella, pero no le gustaba que Hermione huyera de él.

─ Porque… ─ comenzó ella titubeando, y mirando el suelo ─ porque… es muy pronto, y porque dijimos que seriamos amigos, ¡Nos perdonamos recién!... Eres mi mejor amigo, de una manera diferente a Harry, no quiero que cambie, no quiero…

─ No lo harás…─ Le aseguró Ron, adivinando la ultima palabra.

─ Nosotros peleamos demasiado, ─ Hermione con los ojos vidriosos, lo miro ─ incluso siendo amigos…

─ ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ─ preguntó Ron.

─ Tu sigues con Lavender… ─ susurró la castaña, dando otra razón, para que Ron no dijera nada que terminaría acabando con su amistad.

─ No la quiero a ella del mismo modo, si eso es lo que te impide…─ masculló Ron, un poco apenado.

─ No, es más allá de eso, y lo sabes…─ lo cortó Hermione con una sensación de caída libre, en el estomago.

─ No lo sé ─ admitió el pelirrojo.

─….seamos amigos ¿De acuerdo?─ pregunto ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ron mirándola, sabe que Hermione tiene miedo, pero aún no sabe a qué. El jamás le volvería a ser daño, ya había aprendido su lección, si la quería en su vida debía dejar de hacer idioteces, y estaba seguro que no las volvería a cometer si eso le permitía estar con ella.

Pero él no puede hacer mucho para demostrárselo desde una camilla, y estando de novio. Le duele que ella solo quiera ser su amigo, ¿Pero que más puede pedirle? Hermione tenia razón recién acababan de reconciliarse, tal vez con el tiempo le podría llegar a demostrar que ella no tenia que temer a nada, que estar juntos era lo correcto. Porque se pertenecían el uno al otro, se querían, más bien se amaban, y por lo menos él, estaba decidido a que ella fuera suya.

Así que por el momento solo asiente, y ella sonriente vuelve a acercarse a él, para abrazarlo, Ron entonces sin poder comportarse entierra su nariz en el cuello de ella, y llena sus pulmones de rosas y jazmines.

* * *

En las siguientes semanas, la relación de Ron y Hermione, volvió a ser una amistad sólida, con algunas sutilezas y coloridas diferencias. Estos roces de cariño y adoración incontenibles solo se veían interrumpidos, por el sentido común de la castaña, y la entrometida novia del chico.

Algunas veces Hermione llegaba a creer que Ron, literalmente estaba jugando a dos puntas, en esos momentos ella se enojaba un poco con él, ya que el chico no podía decirle lo adorable que era, o tomarla de la mano por las noches en las guardias, cuando aun seguía de novio. Claro que ella se lo permitía, y no era algo de lo cual estaba particularmente orgullosa, pero su debilidad y sus muros que alguna vez fueron de un muy sólido hielo ahora estos eran del más transparente cristal, en el cual ella estaba de un lado y Ron del otro, ambos mirándose y sonriéndose a través de este. Ron tratando de derribarlo, y Hermione tratando de contener la poca seguridad que le quedaba. Además ¿Quién era ella para negarse tremendos picos de felicidad? Después del año que había tenido, ¿Alguien se lo podía reprochar?

Ron, por su parte, estaba totalmente harto de su novia. Quería estar con Hermione las veinticuatro horas del día, porque sí, había noches en las cuales la distancia se volvía tan insoportable que más de una vez, imagino como sería dormir con ella, abrazarla durante toda una noche. Había veces también, en la que se imaginaba haciendo mucho más que abrazarla, pero claro trataba de no permitirse esos pensamientos, por respeto a su mejor amiga.

Con Lavender ya no sabia que mas hacer, le había insinuado mas de doscientas veces que ya no estaba interesado en seguir con el noviazgo, que añoraba los momentos en los que era soltero, que ambos debían tomarse un tiempo para conocer gente nueva, y muchas cosas mas a lo que Lavender siempre respondía con una risa que demostraba lo gracioso que le parecía los comentarios de Ron, para luego seguirle un largo discurso de lo mucho que lo amaba, y de lo mucho que sufriría si ellos alguna vez se separaban. (_"¡Oh Won-Won te amo tanto, que no imagino una vida sin ti!"_)

Ron que de corazón no quería que ella sufriera por él, se guardaba la cruda verdad de que él estaba y siempre había estado enamorado de otra, pero francamente su novia lo estaba dejando sin excusas.

Por el momento trataba, entonces, de pasar el menor tiempo posible con Lavender ─ para ver si de ese modo, les ocurría lo que a Harry con Cho, que simplemente se fueron distanciando ─ y el mayor tiempo posible con Hermione, ya sea en la biblioteca estudiando, o en los jardines estudiando, en el comedor estudiando, o en la Sala Común estudiando.

No importaba si ella se empecinara en ignorarlo y si él se aburriera olímpicamente, el pelirrojo disfrutaba de distraerla por algunos minutos, sacarle unas cuantas sonrisas, y tener alguna escusa para rozar sus mejillas, o sus brazos, ya que él entonces era feliz.

Había momentos en los que ella se enojaba con él, por tanta búsqueda de contacto físico, pero es que Ron estaba a mil, ya no podía controlar las ganas que tenia de estar con ella. De todas formas trataba de no hacer trampa, ya que había acordado con Hermione una amistad. Pero siendo Ronald Weasley, siempre le buscaría el pelo al huevo, y ella jamás especifico que tipo de amistad, así que mientras el pudiera insinuarse con su mejor amiga, para ir tanteando terreno, lo haría.

Habían pasado unas tres semanas desde que había dejado la enfermería. La primavera ponía a todos los alumnos de buen humor, sobretodo a cierto pelirrojo. Y como el examen de aparición era en dos semanas, Ron decidió inscribirse en las sesiones de practica que se daban en Hogsmeade, por su puesto invitó a su despeinada mejor amiga a que lo acompañe, ya que ella había logrado aparecerse ya unas dos veces y él cero, seguro ella le daba buenos consejos a parte de su linda compañía.

Así que ese mismo sábado, ambos se fueron para el pueblo, dejando a Harry para que investigara y esperara a Malfoy todo el día fuera de la Sala Multipropósito.

─ ¿Crees que Harry me haga caso, y vaya a sonsacarle ese recuerdo a Slughorn?

─ ¿Tú que crees? ─ le pregunto el chico elevando una ceja, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Hermione suspirando vuelve a preguntar:

─ ¿Crees que Malfoy de verdad sea un Mortífago? ─ Preguntó susurrando la ultima palabra.

─ No lo se…puede ser. Sus padres lo fueron, y ¿Por qué no unir a toda la familia ahora que El Innombrable ha regresado?

─ Es difícil para mi, ─ dijo la castaña, un poco incomoda ─ que alguien con el que compartí mi vida, sea un Mortífago…

─ ¿Compartiste tu vida con él? ─ preguntó Ron, arrugando el entrecejo y mirándola con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido y un tanto celoso ─ ¡¿Por favor dime en que momento?!

─ Me refiero a que… de alguna forma fue parte de nuestras vidas Ron, tal vez no de la mejor manera, pero…crecimos juntos.─ le explicó ella, mientras aclaraba al mismo tiempo, sus propias ideas acerca de Malfoy.

─ Si y salió bastante torcido…─ comentó divertido Ron.

─ ¡Ron! …─ Hermione le acusó mientras reía ─ Yo no creo que lo sea, tal vez el no quiere ser como sus padres…

─ Eso es porque tu nunca piensas mal de nadie, ─ se burlo él, pero luego se puso serio ─ Tal vez no se trata de lo que desea Hermione, tal vez no tenga otra opción.

Hermione lo mira un poco apenada, y Ron intenta animarla tomando su mano. La castaña, sorprendida por el gesto que el chico nunca había hecho fuera de las guardias corre su mano por temor a que alguien los vea.

─ ¿Qué? ─ pregunta Ron fingiendo inocencia.

─ No hagas eso.

─ ¿Por qué no?

Hermione lo mira con cara de pocos amigos, ¿Por qué no? Alguien podría verlos, entender las cosas por el lado equivocado ─ o el correcto ─ e ir con el chisme por toda la escuela, y la castaña no quería más dramas amorosos por el resto del año.

─ Bien, si no quieres que te toque…─ le dijo Ron, después de adivinar las razones de su amiga.

─ ¿Dónde esta tu novia? ─ preguntó Hermione luego de poner los ojos en blanco por la actitud de su pelirrojo amigo, y mirar a su alrededor. Y es que el atrevimiento de Ron la hizo percatarse de que no habían tenido problemas al salir del castillo, ya que no se había armado ninguna escena dramática y perturbadora.

─ ¿Quién? ─ Ron algo distraído, había estado observando el pintoresco paisaje primaveral.

─ Tu novia ─ recalcó la castaña.

─ Ah si, no... No sé donde está. ¿Por qué?

─ Sólo pregunto ─ dijo ella fingiendo indiferencia cuando en realidad estaba aliviada de tener un momento con Ron, sin nadie mas que ellos dos.

Aunque a decir verdad, Hermione se había dado cuenta hace rato del plan que tenia su amigo para separarse de su novia; tanto tiempo con ella, mientras buscaba esconderse de la rubia a toda costa, no era difícil ver cual era su objetivo.

En ese momento Ron, vuelve a intentar tomar su mano, y Hermione vuelve a correrla.

─ Ron ya déjalo…─ le dice ella un poco fastidiada.

─ ¿Qué deje qué? Somos amigos ¿No puedo tocarte?─ insistió Ron.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco.

_Es un tonto si cree que yo, voy a ser la causa de su ruptura con su novia. Si él sólo se metió en esto, que el solito salga._

─ Los amigos no caminan de la mano…

─ Tú y yo lo hacemos…─ a punto el pelirrojo.

─ Cuando nadie nos ve, y solo por que es necesario…─ mintió evidentemente la castaña. Y Ron lo sabia, pero decidió dejar el tema, antes de que ella se enojara.─ ¡Vamos debes concentrarte en lo importante!

─ Estoy concentrado en lo importante ─ susurró él sin mover los labios para hablar, y sin intenciones de que ella lo escuchara, pero no funcionó.

─ Esto no es lo que acordamos…─ dijo ella deteniéndose y poniendo sus brazos en jarra, molesta por el comentario de él.

¿Cómo espera llevar una amistad si estaba todo el tiempo buscándola de esa manera?

─ Tú nunca especificaste las reglas… y creí que no te molestaba…─ comentó Ron adoptando la misma actitud que la chica, cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa picara, a la que Hermione no puede evitar sonreír.

Y entonces tirando de la mano de él, la castaña retoma la marcha. Ron mordiéndose el labio inferior, contuvo sus ganas de envolverla entre sus brazos, y darle vueltas por el aire.

─ Debes aprender a desaparecer, es importante, solo debes recordar las tres D…─ comentó ella justo antes de llegar al lugar acordado.

─ Ya me se las tres D, pero no me funcionan a mi…

─ Debes concentrarte en lo que quieres Ron, a donde quieres llegar…

_Quiero llegar a ti, ¿eso cuenta?_

Pensó Ron con un poco de humor, antes de detenerse frente a Las Tres Escobas. Donde unos cuantos chicos esperaban afuera del bar, para que comiencen las clases complementarias.

Ambos amigos se dieron cuenta que un par de Aurors, estaban merodeando por el pueblo, y también algunos profesores, acompañados de enfermeras de San Mungo, en caso de alguna emergencia.

─ Bueno estando todos los inscritos aquí, creo que ya podemos arrancar con las clases.─ dijo el profesor Wilkie Twycross ─ ¡Vamos, Vamos Entren todos y vayan al primer piso!

Ron y Hermione, entraron con el grupo de unos veintiséis chicos mas, y se dirigieron al primer piso del bar, alumnos mas chicos, que no tenían edad para asistir a las clases de aparición, estaban reunidos allí tomando cervezas de mantequilla, entre ellos estaba Ginny con Dean, hablando muy de cerca y dándose algún que otro beso.

Ro enseguida aparato un poco bufando la vista, aun no se acostumbraba a ver a su hermanita haciendo aquello, y contrario a lo que la pequeña pelirroja le había sugerido ─ aquella primera vez que fue descubierta por Ron ─, Enredarse el mismo en un besuqueo no le había sacado el peso de verla cometiendo aquel acto.

Hermione, estaba por comentar algo acerca de la sensibilidad de Ron, pero se dio cuenta que si abría la boca terminarían discutiendo llevando eso a que la castaña confesara que Ginny eventualmente terminaría con Dean, para salir con el mejor amigo de su hermano.

─ Muy bien, ahora estando todos aquí, colóquense a un metro de distancia, de la persona que tiene en frente y a los lados, ya saben como lo hicieron en el Salón del Castillo.

Una vez que todos los alumnos estuvieron ubicados el profesor volvió a mencionar las tres D antes de darles la orden de que debían aparecerse en la puerta del Salón de te de Madame Pudipie.

─ Recuerden, Decisión Destino y Desenvoltura…Concéntrense en el destino con decisión y con desenvoltura transmítanle a su mente la orden…

_Como si fuese tan fácil_

Pensó Ron. Y como si Seamus compartiera su opinión mental, se dio vuelta y puso los ojos en blanco. El pelirrojo le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad, para luego mirar de reojo, a Hermione, quien estaba muy concentrada en el profesor.

─…y no dejen que la extraña sensación que seguro sentirán, los atemorice y pierdan la decisión.

Ron y Hermione se prepararon. Ron parecía nervioso y mas concentrado en sus pies a pesar de que no debía concentrarse en sus pies sino en su mente, y Hermione estaba totalmente en calma, como si acabara de pedir una cerveza de mantequilla y estuviera esperando a que le entreguen su pedido.

─ De acuerdo, todos listos… ─ grito el hombrecito quien estaba parado sobre una silla para tener una vista más amplia del salón y los alumnos. ─ ¡Ahora!

Y en cuanto el profesor dio la orden, se escucho un solo _"puf"_.

Todos los chicos se dieron vuelta, para ver quien era la persona que faltaba, Ron miro a su izquierda y sin sorprenderse vio que su despeinada amiga había desaparecido.

─ ¿Cómo es que lo hace? ─ pregunto Dean sorprendido, quien estaba al lado de Seamus, y en frente de donde debería estar Hermione.

─ ¡Oh que lamentable! ¿Solo uno? ─ cuestiono el profesor, mientras negaba con la cabeza desde su silla.

─ Una, profesor, Hermione Granger.─ informó Seamus.

─ ¡Supongo que no debo sorprenderme! ¿O si? ─ comento Twycross, con una risita.─ ¡Oh Bien hecho Srita. Granger, como verá usted fue la única que lo logró! ─ informó cuando Hermione, medio corriendo volvió al primer piso de las Tres Escobas, y volvía a posicionarse al lado de Ron.

Hermione estaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, era la primera vez que lograba desplazarse a una distancia considera, y lo mejor era que había salido ilesa. Todo el resto del salón, la miro con un poco de envidia y recelo, incluso Ron, que con el entrecejo fruncido, y una mueca en los labios, la miro desde su lugar.

─ ¿Qué? ─ pregunto ella.

Ron con una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza.

_¿Por qué ella es tan fantástica y yo no? _

─ Hermione…─ la llamó su compañero, que estaba a un metro frente a Ron. ─ Te doy 12 galeons, si para el día del examen te tomas una Poción Multijugos mía, y das el examen por mí.─ propuso Seamus, sonriente.

─ Seamus si fuera posible que Hermione aceptara una cosa así, seria una poción Multijugos mía, no tuya…─ corrigió Ron.

─ ¡Oye fue mi idea, búscate la tuya Weasley!

─ No me tomaría ninguna poción de nadie… ─ interrumpió Hermione antes de que Ron, le contestara a Seamus ─…ustedes solos, pueden hacerlo, solo deben confiar en sus habilidades. ¡Son magos por el amor a Merlín!

─ Muy bien porque no lo intentamos de nuevo, ─ Twycross volvió a tomar la palabra ─ pero con una distancia menor, todo el mundo colóquese en una sola fila, distancia de un metro entre ustedes, al final del salón. El objetivo es llegar hasta este extremo, ─ y señalo una línea roja flotante que estaba a un metro por delante de su silla ─ no es muy difícil.

─ ¿Todos listos? ─ pregunto el profesor, una vez que los alumnos estuvieron ubicados.─ ¡Muy bien, ahora!

Esta vez hubo unos cuantos _¡Pufs!_ Y muchos alumnos quedaron del otro lado de la línea Roja que el profesor había hecho aparecer. Muchos excepto unos pocos, como Ron.

─ ¡¿Qué esta mal con nosotros?!─ le preguntó Seamus a su lado, totalmente indignado. Y como más de uno había escuchado el comentario del chico, más de uno soltó una carcajada.

Hermione, inmediatamente se acerco a Ron, cuando vio que el humor del pelirrojo iba por mal camino. La castaña lo conocía lo suficiente bien como para adivinar, que un intento fallido más, y Ron se daría por vencido, totalmente enojado y desanimado.

─ Oye…

─ No me sale… ¿Por qué no me sale? Es frustrante, tal vez no deba…

─ Solo tienes que concentrarte…

─ Lo dices como si no lo hiciera, y créeme lo hago.

─ No lo haces. Estas mas concentrado en lograr desaparecerte y no quedar en ridículo, que en lograr llegar a tu destino.─ Ron puso los ojos en blanco, Hermione con una mano en su pecho tira de su remera de guardián de Gryffindor, para llamar su atención y que vuelva a mirarla.─ ¡Deja de pensar en los demás, en el examen, y en hacer el ridículo, y solo hazlo! ¡Confía en tu habilidades, confía en ti mismo Ron!

─ ¡Confío en mi mismo! ─ le aseguro el pelirrojo.

─ No es cierto, crees que no eres capaz… y es absurdo porque Eres un buen mago. Te confiaría mi vida Ron, sin dudarlo…así de bueno eres ─ La castaña sonriente le dio el ultimo incentivo que se le ocurrió. Y jamás hubiese creído que algo tan obvio y repetidamente comprobado, hiciera aparecer esa luz de seguridad en los ojos del chico.

─ ¡Bueno intentémoslo una vez mas, para aquellos que se quedaron del otro lado, y luego volvemos a las distancias mayores…! ─ informó el profesor.

A continuación los alumnos volvieron a ocupar sus lugares chocándose entre ellos con bastante ruido, mientras se ponían en fila en el mismo lugar donde Ron y Seamus se habían quedado.

Luego de que Twycross volviera a dar la orden para desaparecer y volver a aparecer delante de la línea roja, nada había sucedido. Al menos para Ron. Suspirando con cansancio y vergüenza el pelirrojo estaba a punto de largarse de allí. Incluso Seamus había logrado aparecerse delante del límite rojo.

El último intento volvería a ser, como lo dijo el profesor, de una distancia mayor como al principio de la clase, y el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que fracasaría por cuarta vez.

Pero en el momento en el que Twycross dio la orden de desaparecer, las palabras de su mejor amiga hicieron eco en su cabeza.

_Estas mas concentrado en lograr desaparecerte y no quedar en ridículo, que en lograr llegar a tu destino._

Destino. Eso era todo lo que tenía que pensar, en el Salón de Madame Pudipie. Y Ron lo deseo, quiso llegar al maldito y cursi lugar más que nunca en su vida, así que lo visualizó en su mente, con sus moños rosados, su decoración de San Valentín, y su asquerosa e infantil porcelana.

Entonces fue que, volvió a sentir ese gancho invisible que lo quería capturar desde el ombligo, y se sintió feliz, pero justo antes de desaparecerse miro a Hermione para transmitirle con una mirada que estaba punto de lograrlo, y ese fue su único error.

_Te confiaría mi vida Ron, sin dudarlo…_

Desaparecerse no fue una de las mejores experiencias de Ron Weasley, ya que sentir como tu cuerpo se vuelve gelatina dentro de una licuadora no era agradable, mucho mas cuando tu estomago suele estar repleto y entonces corres peligro de que toda la comida se te salga por cualquier orificio.

Pero una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, y volvió a sentir su cuerpo sólido, la dicha de haber logrado lo que parecía imposible lo abrumo. Claro que se desconcertó un poco al no estar rodeado de parejitas tontas, fue en el momento que escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre cuando se dio cuenta que se había desviado un poco del Salón de Madame Pudipie, ya que Hermione si había llegado allí y librándose de las noviecitos que estorbaban su camino corría hacia él.

A Ron le costo cinco segundos darse cuenta, de que por culpa de aquella castaña que corría hacia él toda sonriente y hermosa, no había podido cumplir su objetivo de llegar al Salón de té, sino que acabo en la puerta de La Casa de Las Plumas.

_¡Pero al menos te desplazaste! Y encima gracias a los incentivos de ella…_

─ ¡Lo lograste! ─ fue lo único que llego a decir Hermione, y a escuchar Ron.

Y es que sin pensarlo, Hermione se le había colgado del cuello, y Ron la había atrapado por la cintura con firmeza, para luego darle vueltas por el aire como siempre había querido hacer, la castaña sorprendida no pudo evitar dar un gritito de sorpresa, para luego reír junto con él.

Había sido un gesto automático como si ambos llevaran haciendo eso desde hace años, a pesar de que era la primera vez que se abrazaban de esa manera.

Aun emocionados, los dos amigos se separaron, el pelirrojo dejando a Hermione en el suelo, entonces fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que habían captado la atención de varias personas.

─ Me desvié un poco ─ comentó Ron mirando la puerta de La Casa de Las Plumas.

─ ¡No seas tonto, te has podido desplazar que es lo importante!

─ Solo necesito mas concentración ¿cierto?

─ ¡Claro! ─ contesto ella con una sonrisa radiante, finalmente Ron entendía lo importante que era la concentración.

─ ¡Entonces la próxima vez no me distraigas! ─ le acuso Ron divertido, porque ella no iba a entender su descarada acusación.

Y así fue Hermione totalmente confundida, lo miro con consternación. El pelirrojo riéndose de ella y aprovechando su confusión, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de vuelta a Las Tres Escobas.

_¡Muchas Gracias por Leer!_

_ShinyNightmare_


	6. Gravity

_¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas. Subo el capitulo después de mucho tiempo, no tengo excusas, solo la facu, mi viejo, la navidad y por sobretodo la falta de inspiración. El que viene es el último del Sexto año. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y tenerme es sus fav. y preocuparse por mi y mi viejo. Él ya esta mucho mejor. _

_¡Nos leemos en la próxima entrega!_

_La canción pertenece a unas de mis bandas favoritas, Coldplay._

_ShinyNightmare_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todo es de la maravillosa J.K Rowling. **_

_**Gravity**_

"_And then I looked up at the sun and I could see__  
__Oh, the way that gravity pulls on you and me,__  
__And then I looked up at the sky and saw the sun__  
__And the way that gravity pushes on everyone"_

─ _¿Qué hacías allí con esa?─ chillo Lavender Brown fulminando con la mirada, a través del invisible Harry, a Ron y Hermione, que aparecieron juntos por la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos. _

Ron rápidamente comenzó a entrar en pánico, los ojos de Lavender lo miraban con tanta furia, que pensó que ella estaba a punto de pegarle. Hermione por su parte trataba de reprimir las ganas que tenia de poner los ojos en blanco y bufar, y es que ella ya se imaginaba la escena que se avecinaba, y lo peor de todo es que seguramente Harry se habría esfumado de la Sala Común para ir con Hagrid cuando debería ir a hablar con Slughorn.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué acaso se quedaron mudos? ¿Qué es lo que hacían allí arriba? ─ volvió a exigir una respuesta lavender.

Ron miro de reojo a Hermione, quien enseguida irguió una ceja con diversión.

_A ver como sales de esta Won-Won._

─ Creo que mejor los dejaré solos…─ comento Hermione, mientras intentaba bajar los últimos dos escalones de la escalera y así para poder largarse de la Sala Común.

─ ¡No tú te quedas! y me explicas ¿Qué es lo que hacías con Mi Novio, en su habitación? ─ grito Lavender deteniéndola con un dedo acusador, haciendo que la castaña se quedara helada con indignación por el atrevimiento de la chica.

Intercalando su mirada entre Lavender, el dedo, Ron y de nuevo la rubia. Hermione pregunto desafiante.─ ¿Disculpa? ─

─ Ya me oíste, ¿Es que acaso eres sorda? ¿Quién te crees para intentar robarte a mi novio?─ contesto con desdén la chica.

Ron saliendo de su aturdimiento, decidió intervenir como le correspondía.

─ Lavender, Hermione no tiene nada que ver con esto. Además solo estábamos hablando…─ explicó el pelirrojo, mientras guiaba a su novia a un par de metros alejados de su amiga.

─ ¡Hablando! ¡Ja! ─ exclamó Lavender, mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo de uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea ─ No me tomes por entupida Ron, se muy bien de lo que ella es capaz.

─ ¿¡Qué!? ¿Quieres explicarme a que te refieres con eso? ─ cuestiono Hermione desde la escalera, con los ojos entrecerrados y echando chispas.

─ ¡Oh vamos, todo el mundo mágico conoce de tus gustos por los magos famosos! ─ contesto la rubia ─… de como los usas, te acuestas con ellos y luego los dejas. Ya no es necesario de que finjas ser un ratón de biblioteca Granger, ¡Todo el mundo sabe que eres una zorra!

Lavender, en realidad no quería decir aquello, de hecho se sentía muy mal por recurrir a aquella actitud. Pero su enfado por saber que estaba perdiendo a su novio, hacia que la desesperación por querer retenerlo a su lado se apoderara de ella sacando lo peor de si misma.

Por su parte Hermione, cuanto escucho aquella denigrante y totalmente injusta acusación, se le callo la mandíbula por el suelo, los ojos se le desorbitaron y su mano derecha, fugaz como un rayo voló hacia su bolsillo para sacar su varita en un solo movimiento.

Ron que había quedado igual de sorprendido que la castaña, usando sus reflejos de guardián llego a su amiga antes de que esta hechizara a su descontrolada novia.

─ ¡Hermione no! ─ le dijo desviando justo a tiempo el brazo de su amiga hacia el lugar donde estaba la chimenea, y a pesar de que esta no tenia llama alguna, con la magia y furia de Hermione, las pocas leñas que aun había a mitad de la primavera se encendieron de tal manera que el calor de la madera hizo que estallaran.

─ ¡Quítate Ronald!─ forcejeo la castaña fuera de sus cabales.

─ ¡Contrólate o te expulsaran, Hermione! ─ argumentando con astucia Ron logrando de esa manera enfocar los ojos de la chica.

─ Déjala Won-Won, así al menos no veremos su cara de mentirosa otra vez…─ continuo Lavender con una acida burla, aunque su voz le tembló un poco al final.

─ ¡Lavender ya cállate! ─ le grito furioso Ron. El pelirrojo jamás iba a permitir que alguien hablara de esa manera de su mejor amiga, mucho menos de barbaridades como esas de que Hermione se había acostado con varios muchachos. La sola idea de pensarlo hacía que quisiera golpear a todos aquellos chicos, que nunca le habían tocado ni un pelo a su amiga.

─ ¡Ya estoy harta Ron, que siempre la defiendas a ella antes que a mi…!─ exclamó la rubia.

─ Ella no te insulta de esa manera, y por si no te diste cuenta, si yo no la frenaba muy probablemente hubieses volado en mil pedazos como esas leñas. ─ terció el pelirrojo, una vez que Hermione había decidido calmarse, por temor a ser expulsada.

─ ¡Tal vez sea lo mejor! ¡Así de esa manera, tendría tu atención ya que te pasas todo el tiempo con esa!─ saltó Lavender a puntando con un dedo a Hermione una vez mas, incluso en ese momento su novio estaba mas dispuesto a calmar a su colérica amiga, que a su dolida novia.─… ¡Ahora dime que hacían allí arriba y no me digas que estaban hablando porque no lo creo!

─ ¡Es que estábamos hablando!─ volvió a exclamar Ron.

─ ¡Mentira! ¡Desde que ella se dio cuenta lo interesante y famoso que eres, quiere estar contigo! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Solo quiere usarte…

─ ¡Es mi amiga no intenta usarme!─ argumentó Ron quien se acerco a Lavender, para que no tuvieran que hablar a los gritos.

─ ¡Claro que si, lo hizo con Potter, Krum y con McLaggen!… ¡Es solo que tú no lo quieres ver! …─ le dijo ella, intentando persuadirlo y ponerlo en contra de Hermione. Sabia que era terriblemente injusto acusar a Granger de esa manera, cuando ella misma había usado a muchos chicos antes que Ron llegara a su vida, pero el egoísmo le estaba jugando una mala pasada ─ Si me fuiste infiel con ella, dímelo se que no fue tu culpa, tu me amas, y ella solo te engaño, te uso como a los demás…─ le susurro Lavender, tomándolo de las manos.

─ ¡Ya deja de decir esas cosas sobre ella que no son ciertas! ─ volvió a enojarse Ron, por las imágenes mentales que aquellas acusaciones le provocaba.

─ ¡Ay Won-Won! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que esta muerta de amor por ti! …Y como ahora a reunido suficiente experiencia usando chicos, lo esta intentando contigo…─ argumento con desesperación Lavender, y volviendo su vista hacia la castaña que aun seguía en las escaleras cruzada de brazos, y con varita en mano, le advirtió ─…¡Pero tú no me lo vas a robar me escuchas!

─ Lavender deja de entrometerla a ella, ─ se interpuso el pelirrojo para evitar el contacto visual ─ mira nada paso, solo hablamos con Harry, el estaba con nosotros antes que…antes que… le urgiera ir al baño. Y eso es todo.

─ ¡Oh y eso es todo! …No te has acostado y besuqueado con ella…Me dejas tan tranquila, pero ─ una opresión en el pecho comenzó a dejar a la rubia sin aire logrando de esta manera, que su voz sonara mas chillona de lo normal. ─ ¿Qué pasa con todas las horas que pasas al día con ella y los minutos que estás conmigo?... ¡¿Qué pasa con ese pequeño problemita de que me has reemplazado?!…

─ ¡Tu y yo no compartimos tantas clases! ¿Que quieres que haga?

─ ¡Quiero que dejes de verla! ─ exigió la chica, con sus ojos celestes húmedos.

─ ¡No puedo dejar de verla eso es absurdo! ─ replicó Ron, como si dejar de ver a Hermione por voluntad propia fuera lo más ridículo que había escuchado en toda su vida.

─ ¡Entonces yo no puedo seguir siendo tu novia, si ella es tu amiga!…no puede ser tu amiga… ¡no quiero que sea tu amiga! ─ suplico Lavender de manera dramática mientras finas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos ─….estábamos mucho más felices cuando ustedes estaban peleados, ¿No lo recuerdas Won-Won? ¿Lo felices que éramos? ¿Todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos?

─ Si pero… eso no era porque Hermione y yo estábamos peleados, sino porque recién comenzábamos… ─ corrigió Ron.

─ ¡No, pasábamos mas tiempo juntos, es por eso que estábamos mejor, porque ella no se entrometía!...Debes dejar de ser su amigo…

─ ¿Quieres que elija entre tú y ella? ─ masculló Ron, tomando la sugerencia de su novia con seriedad, ahora que veía las lágrimas de Lavender, la culpa comenzó a apoderarse de él.

─ Si, así es. ─ susurró la rubia sollozando en silencio.

─ Pero es mi mejor amiga…─ pensó Ron en voz alta.

─ ¡Y yo soy tu novia…Y no confío en ella! ─ se desesperó Lavender de nuevo.

─ No voy a elegir Lavender…

─ Se que es difícil para ti…pero es lo mejor para nosotros…─ trato de persuadirlo ella.

Lavender jamás lo vio venir, jamás imagino que ser la novia de Ron la terminaría lastimando, Parvati le había advertido que el pelirrojo probablemente estuviera enamorado de Granger antes de que lo besará de sopetón luego de aquel partido de Quidditch, pero ella era muy segura de si misma. Por algo era Lavender Brown una de las chicas mas deseadas de todo Hogwarts, quien había salido con los chicos mas atractivos, quien había tenido que romper varios corazones y propuestas de aquellos chicos que no estaban a su altura.

A pesar de las advertencias de sus amigas, ella había creído que su belleza y simpatía le bastarían al pelirrojo para olvidarse de su mejor amiga. Hermione Granger nunca había sido la gran cosa después de todo, no comparada con ella misma. Si tal vez había salido con Potter como se rumoreaba, o tal vez haya asistido al Baile de Navidad con Krum, pero Lavender había estado con los chicos más populares de todo Hogwarts con los más lindos de Hufflepuf, las más atractivos y astutos de Slytherin, los más inteligentes de Ravenclaw.

Y de Gryffindor… ella siempre espero ganarse la atención de Potter ya que era el más valiente entre los valientes, pero jamás imagino terminar enloquecida por aquel pelirrojo, al cual jamás había visto como un chico realmente atractivo. Pero el bichito del amor la había picado para enloquecerla, ya que el muchacho la había cautivado en un cerrar de ojos, había quedado totalmente enamorada de él sin previo aviso, solo había bastado verlo, verlo como si fuera la primera vez, ese mismo año en la estació comienzo del año, para quedar totalmente enloquecida y para abrirle los ojos… ¡Weasley si era atractivo incluso mas que Potter! Era alto y fuerte, pelirrojo con unos ojos azules como el más profundo océano, un muy buen jugador de Quidditch aunque opacado por sus compañeros, y un excelente besador.

Su único error fue creer que ella podría enamorarlo cuando el ya había entregado su corazón y sus pensamientos a otra, su único error fue creer que ella podría ganarle a Hermione Granger.

Al parecer su belleza no era suficiente.

Era la primera vez, que Lavender no obtenía al chico que quería. Era la primera vez que realmente se enamoraba, y todo había terminado en un desastre. No podía creer que el estuviera a punto de dejarla, jamás pensó que el pelirrojo se le escaparía de las manos, jamás pensó que ella alguna vez interpretaría el papel de chica abandonada con el corazón roto, ni mucho menos que una chica como Hermione Granger le quitaría a su novio. A su primer novio.

Pero ahí estaba, frente a su primer y verdadero amor, su primer enamoramiento de aquel que te hace sonreír y ser mas cursi que Madame Pudipie, esperando que él la eligiera aun sabiendo que era imposible. Ella guardaba esperanzas, por que el amor era ciego ¿no? Y si alguien podía afirmar aquello era Lavender, quien se había dejado engañar por esos besos vacíos, por esos labios que en realidad en su mente besaban a alguien más. Debió haberlo sabido, debió haber escuchado a sus amigas, pero ahora era tarde, su corazón estaba destruido por primera vez y ella jamás creyó que terminaría de esa manera.

Ella que tantas veces había abandonado a varios chicos, ahora era engañada y abandonada por el único que verdaderamente quería.

─ No voy a dejar de ser su amigo…─ dijo finalmente Ron, luego de echarle una mirada de reojo a Hermione.

─ ¿¡Como puedes hacerme esto!? ─ chilló Lavender luego de unos segundos en los que sintió como su corazón se desgarraba, y sin poder retener las gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban desde sus ojos ─ Si tú quieres seguir siendo su amigo…entonces ¿No quieres seguir conmigo?

Era la peor pregunta que pudo haber hecho, Lavender lo sabia, así como sabia la respuesta. Hace unos días que Ron la evitaba a toda costa, era obvio que ya no quería seguir con ella, fue entonces que Lavender se dio cuenta que ella solo había sido una ventaja.

Una ventaja y una provocación entre aquellos dos mejores amigos. Ahora que Ron volvía a ser amigo de Hermione, la chica de la cual realmente estaba enamorado, ella solo era un estorbo, ahora ya no le servia a su novio para darle celos a su amiga.

Pero Lavender tenía orgullo y valentía. No quedaría como una perdedora a la cual abandonaron por otra. No, ella terminaría con la relación, ella terminaría con Ron, dando fin a la farsa que ellos dos se plantearon, con el engaño en el que ambos se metieron; él para tratar de olvidar a su amiga y ella creyendo que podría enamorarlo. Emplearía toda la valentía que tenia para dejar al chico que amaba, para dejarlo libre y que sea feliz con su mejor amiga, pero sobre todo terminaría aquella relación para liberarse así misma, de ese amor tan doloroso, y comenzar uno nuevo; no con el mas atractivo, o el mas inteligente, sino con uno que realmente la quiera y la quiera solo a ella. Así como Ron quería a Hermione, terminaría con su amor para comenzar con uno nuevo, aunque le doliera hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo.

─ ¡Respóndeme!...─ exigió Lavender con la voz temblorosa y sollozando, al ver que el pelirrojo solo miraba el suelo, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos ─…Bien si tu no lo haces lo haré yo… ¡No me queda otra opción Ron! ─ dijo ella tomando aire para limpiar y calmar sus pulmones, antes de decir lo que debía decir ─ ¡Se termino!... ¿Me escuchas? Se acabó... ¡Tienes razón Hermione no es la mentirosa y la que usa a las personas eres tú! ¡Tú eres el que miente y engaña! ─ le dijo dándole unos empujones para provocar alguna reacción de parte del pelirrojo que seguía mirando el piso ─ ¡Te odio, te odio y no quiero volver a verte!

Luego de los empujones torpes de Lavender, Ron había logrado alzar la mirada para ver a su, ahora ex novia, y la opresión que había sentido antes había empeorado, la culpa era un sentimiento muy pesado, y ver a Lavender llorando de esa manera, lo había hecho sentirse el hombre mas pesado del mundo.

Y se sintió incluso peor cuando ningún tipo de disculpa salió de sus labios, antes de que ella corriera hacia las escaleras que llevaba al cuarto de las chicas.

─ ¡Y tu espero que estés contenta, lo has arruinado todo! ─ le dijo Lavender, a Hermione, totalmente destrozada cuando pasaba a su lado, antes de perderse dentro de las habitaciones de las chicas.

La castaña solo atino a sentirse terriblemente culpable, por haber deseado tantas veces que Ron y ella terminaran de una buena vez. Y es que jamás imagino que la rubia terminaría conmoviéndola de esa manera, realmente había sentido su dolor, a tal punto que casi se puso a gritarle a Ron ella también.

* * *

─ ¿Bueno era lo que querías o no?─ le pregunto Ginny, sentada a su lado.

─ Si, supongo ─ contestó Hermione mirando pensativa lo pequeños trozos de madera quemada que no habían logrado salir de la chimenea.

─ ¿Supones?...─ se burlo la pelirroja, con sus cejas erguidas.─ ¡No me digas que te has dejado conmover por esas lagrimas de capricho!

─ ¡Ginny ella parecía muy dolida de verdad! ─ susurró Hermione.

La menor de los Weasley se lo pensó unos minutos, como si estuviera reproduciendo y analizando la escena en su cabeza desde el principio.

─ No Hermione, ─ sentenció finalmente Ginny, moviendo su pelirroja cabellera de un lado al otro ─ ¡Ella quería separarte de Ron! ¡Quería que dejes de ser su amiga, prácticamente lo obligo a que lo haga!

─ Cualquiera lo haría si sabe que esa amiga los esta separando…

─ ¡Tú no los separaste! ¡Fue ella y sus celos posesivos!...

─ Se que no es mi culpa, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable…

Ginny chasqueo la lengua, con hastío. Y es que la responsabilidad de Hermione llegaba a veces a influenciar y controlar sus sentimientos.

─ ¡Deja la culpa a un lado, y piensa que mi hermano ahora esta solito…! ─ le dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

─ ¡Esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros, Ginny! ─ le advirtió Hermione sonriendo.

─ ¿Estas segura?

─ Si segura...

─ ¿Donde crees que haya ido de todas formas?

─ No lo sé, ¿A comer?

─ Es posible, aunque el también parecía muy culpable…─ comentó Ginny, evaluando las posibilidades ─ ¡Es increíble como esa tonta los ha dejado tan conmovidos, deberían estar besándose como si se acabara el mundo mañana! ¡Disfrutando que la tormenta rosa pasó y en cambio están en dos puntas diferentes!

─ ¡Ginny! Ya basta, por favor. ─ retó la castaña a su amiga, mientras miraba a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie las estaba oyendo.

─ De acuerdo, pero yo solo trato de ayudar.

Las dos chicas estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, observando al resto de personas que estaban en la Sala Común. Hermione mirando y observando a un grupo de chicos que parecían estar describiendo el cuerpo de una mujer de manera muy grosera, mediante señas muy sugestivas. Ginny, por otro lado, sin poder resistirse a mantener la boca cerrada por unos minutos mas, volvió a indagar a Hermione para pedirle algo que se le había estado pasando por la mente esos últimos días.

─ Hermione creo que debes ir a buscarlo, y de paso hacerme un favor…─ dijo la pequeña Weasley con un tono mas amistoso de lo común, logrando de esta manera que Hermione sospechara de sus intenciones.

_Algo se trae entre manos..._

─ ¿Qué favor? ─ preguntó la castaña, mientras de su rostro desaparecían los gestos de reprobación e indignación que había estado dirigiendo a aquel grupo de muchachos.

─ Bueno, ya sabes…─ comenzó Ginny susurrando a su amiga mientras fingía que leía una revista ─…estuve pensando que es tiempo de terminar con Dean, lo haré en estos días. Pero la verdad es que no se como hacerlo porque el realmente me quiere y yo a él, ¡Es un gran amigo! ¡Pero quiero estar con Harry y el conmigo, y lo único que nos impide estar juntos soy yo…!

─ Bueno y Ron ─ terminó Hermione por ella. Comenzando a entender las intenciones de la pelirroja.

─ ¡Exacto, y ahí es donde tu intervienes! ─ concluyó la pequeña Weasley señalando con entusiasmo a Hermione, olvidando el susurro y la revista.

─ Ginny…no ─ suplicó la castaña, quien no estaba muy segura de querer hablar con Ron acerca de Harry y la pelirroja.

─ ¡Solo debes anticiparle lo que se viene… ─ murmuró Ginny, tratando de lograr convencer a su amiga ─ …debes pronosticarle que tal vez... ¡No! Que muy probablemente su mejor amigo esté enamorado de su hermana menor…así de esa manera no tendremos tantos inconvenientes… ¡Por favor Hermione, eres la única que lograría aplacarlo!…Y es mejor que se vaya haciendo a la idea antes de que se entere en el momento… ¡O peor aún!... tarde. Eso solo arruinaría las cosas para mi y Harry….

─ ¡Pero Ginny, Ron se enojara conmigo de nuevo! ─ se lamentó Hermione. Amaba a Ginny y a Harry, y la pareja que muy pronto formarían. Sin embargo no quería ser ella quien tuviera que enfrentarse a La bestia celosa y sobre protectora de Ronald Weasley.

─ ¡Claro que no! ─ Se obstinó Ginny ─ ¡Se enojara conmigo y con Harry, pero no tanto si tu hablas con él y lo avivas un poco!...Por favor ¿Es que no quieres ver a tus mejores amigos felices?

Hermione suspiro con fuerza, la pelirroja tenía razón. Ron no estaba enterado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y si Ginny y Harry querían estar juntos no había manera de lograrlo sin antes pasar por Ron. No es que el fuese el padre, o tuviera el poder de darles permiso, pero quién conociera a Ron sabia lo celoso y posesivo que podía ser, y si tocabas a su hermanita sin alguna advertencia de movimiento previa, podría ser peligroso.

La castaña también sabía que tenía cierta persuasión sobre el pelirrojo, y ya que era obvio que ni Ginny, y mucho menos Harry iban a hablar con Ron para explicarle la situación que se avecinaba, era ella la única valiente que podía abrirle los ojos.

─ Bueno, lo intentaré. ─ respondió Hermione finalmente.

* * *

Ron que se había quedado totalmente confundido en las escaleras, luego de que Harry lo interceptara abruptamente para pedirle su libro de Pociones, se encontraba ahora caminando, casi corriendo, hacia el ala sur del castillo en busca de Hermione, o más bien para sacar a Hermione de su clase ya que ella estaba cursando Runas Antiguas.

Una vez frente a la puerta del aula, el pelirrojo, se detuvo unos minutos para pararse lo mas alto posible, planchar un poco su camisa con las palmas de las manos, y acomodar un poco su cabello, y es que no quería parecer un mequetrefe frente a los Ravenclaws y una profesora que no conocía. Sobretodo cuando debía pedir permiso para que Hermione pudiera salir con él, a hablar de un serio problema o bien una gran tontería. Su imagen debía proyectar seriedad como la de un hombre de diecisiete años, y de esa manera obtener el permiso.

Colgando bien su mochila de su hombro izquierdo aclaro su garganta, para luego tocar a la puerta, y sin esperar a que alguien le diera permiso de pasar, - pues si así fuera, de todas formas no lo oirían ya que las puertas de roble de Hogwarts eran impenetrables en cuanto a sonido se trataba- Ron abrió la puerta sin mas.

El salón de Runas Antiguas era circular, similar a un anfiteatro, había una única escalera que estaba justo al frente de Ron, que bajaba hacia el centro del círculo dividiéndolo, la profesora estaba allí abajo con un pizarrón que solo tenia símbolos indescifrables para el pelirrojo. Hubo un silencio que solo fue interrumpido por las respiraciones de los presentes, enseguida Ron comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Hermione, quién se encontraba en la primera fila frente a la profesora y por ende la que estaba mas abajo, adivinó por la tez pálida de la chica que solo su presencia allí indicaba que algo andaba mal. El pelirrojo se apresuró entonces a sacar a Hermione de ese mal entendido con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, cuando un castaño Ravenclaw se acercó a Hermione para susurrarle algo al oído.

─ Señor Weasley ─ exclamó la profesora Bathsheda Babbling, al ver que el muchacho desperdiciaba los minutos que la Profesora le había cedido para que este explicara el por qué de su interrupción.

─ Lo siento, ¿Podría salir Hermione por favor? Necesito hablar con ella. Es urgente…─ explicó Ron.

Babbling miró al pelirrojo con determinación, examinándolo de pies a cabeza. Ron trató entonces de mostrar su lado adulto poniéndose derecho una vez más, y endureció sus rasgos faciales para cuando la profesora lo miró de forma penetrante, como si quisiera averiguar y encontrar la credibilidad en las palabras del pelirrojo.

─ De acuerdo, Señorita Granger puede retirarse, de todas formas usted y su compañero ya han terminado con la traducción. ─ sentenció la mujer.

─ Si así es, ─ respondió Hermione mientras guardaba sus libros en la mochila de manera apresurada ─ Anthony se la entregará…─ siguió diciendo la chica mientras comenzaba a retirarse con la mochila al hombro y unos diccionarios mas en las manos.

Una vez fuera del salón Ron tomó los diccionarios que Hermione llevaba en los brazos, como muestra de caballerosidad. Y es que se le había hecho costumbre desde aquella vez en la que Hermione le reclamó que él nunca lo hacia por ella.

─ ¿Quién es él? – fue lo primero que preguntó Ron, olvidándose de lo importante.

─ ¿Quién es quien?

─ Ese que te susurro algo cuando yo llegué ¿Qué te dijo?

─ Es solo un amigo…─ contestó Hermione un poco confundida ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso?

─ ¿Desde cuando tienes amigos?

─ Ronald… ¿Me dirás a que vienes o no? ─ exigió Hermione exasperada y ofendida.

El pelirrojo miraba de manera fija a la puerta de roble, como si estuviese viendo a través de ella y observando de manera sospechosa a aquel chico de Ravenclaw. Volviendo la vista a su amiga, Ron recordó lo que venia a decir.

─ Creo que Harry esta en problemas. ─ confirmó el pelirrojo finalmente, a las sospechas de la chica.

─ ¿Qué paso?

─ No lo se, estaba de camino a la Sala Común cuando el aparece de la nada empapado y manchado con sangre para pedirme mi libro de pociones…parecía desesperado... así que…

─ ¡¿Manchado con sangre?!

─ Si bueno, bien podría ser algún ingrediente de alguna poción…─ intentó calmarla Ron.

─ Es cierto, puede ser. Pero tratándose de Harry no creo que sea algún ingrediente…─ dijo Hermione un poco preocupada ─ ¿Has dicho que te pidió tu libro de pociones? Tal vez alguien mas se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo trampa, Slughorn quizá…tal vez eso sea todo… ─ dijo esperanzada.

─ No lo se, bueno lo averiguaremos cuando vuelva…

─ Le dije que ese entupido Príncipe lo metería en problemas ─ Soltó Hermione sin poder evitarlo ─ ¡Lo ves yo tenia razón!

─ Has el favor de no echárselo en la cara si resulta que es verdad lo que dices, ─ Ron quien puso los ojos en blanco, trato de advertirle ─ ¿No querrás que se enoje contigo o si? O peor aun no querrás sonar más sabelotodo de lo que ya eres…

─ Cállate Ronald. ─ murmuro Hermione un poco avergonzada consigo misma, Harry estaba en problemas y ella queriendo que alguien la aplauda por llevar la razón. Debía ordenar sus prioridades.

_Harry está en problemas ahora, probablemente herido, ese es el punto importante…_

─ ¿Entonces como se llama ese amigo nuevo tuyo…? ─ cuestionó una vez más el pelirrojo, sin poder evitarlo. Ron al parecer, tenía otros intereses, al menos hasta llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde ambos esperarían a que Harry acudiera allí a explicarles la situación.

─ Anthony…bueno en realidad es Isaac Anthony Goldstein pero a el no le gusta su primer nombre, así que es solo Anthony ─ explico la castaña.

─ Aguarda. ¿Él no es el prefecto de Ravenclaw?

─ Así es, me sorprende que no lo hayas reconocido, fue parte del ED también…

Ron no recordaba a todas las personas que habían estado en el ED, era Hermione la encargada de "registrarlas" de alguna manera, él solo se acordaba de los importantes, o los que destacaban durante las prácticas.

─ ¿Entonces se hicieron amigos durante el ED?

─ Algo así, durante las clases de Runas se me acercaba para informarse acerca de la próxima reunión y luego terminábamos haciendo las traducciones juntos, de todas formas no es lo relevante ahora Ron…

─ ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?

─ ¿Por qué estás tan interesado?...

─ Tal vez porque de repente estas rodeada de amigos, que no son precisamente libros de biblioteca…

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ─ cuestionó Hermione enojada, deteniéndose en seco para mirar al pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido.

─ Solo estoy un poco sorprendido que de repente estés rodeada de nuevos amigos, cuando ayer solo nos tenias a mi y Harry…tengo curiosidad… ¿Acaso esta mal que quiera saber con quien te hablas?

─ No claro que no, entonces ya que has dicho eso, eh de decirte que también tengo una buena relación con McLaggen…─ anunció la castaña, retomando la marcha, con pasos firmes y largos haciendo que su cabello brincara de lado a lado.

─ ¡¿Qué tú qué?! ─ pegó el grito Ron, totalmente pasmado.

Más tarde, esa misma noche. Harry finalmente les había explicado lo sucedido a sus mejores amigos y a Ginny en la Sala Común, luego de que el muchacho no se presentara en el Gran comedor para cenar.

La noticia de que Harry había tenido un duelo con Malfoy en los baños, tomó por sorpresa a Ron y Hermione, pero lo que fue mucho más inesperado para ellos fue saber que Harry había hechizado al Slytherin al punto de llegar a casi matarlo. Hermione no pudo mas que saltar de su asiento para reprender a Harry en cuanto escucho que ese _sectumsempra_estaba relacionado directamente con El Príncipe. Cual madre preocupada y enojada porque su hijo no siguió sus consejos ni escucho sus advertencias, Hermione comenzó a reprocharle a Harry su comportamiento. La castaña sabia que con _"echárselo todo en cara"_ como le había advertido Ron, no servia de nada, pero aun así no podía dejar de hacerlo, mucho menos cuando el muchacho trató de justificarse.

Fue entonces cuando Ginny, decidió intervenir para defender a Harry. Argumentado de que a ella no le importaba que el pelinegro también pudo haber salido gravemente herido, ya que Malfoy había intentado torturarlo, y finalizó dejándola en ridículo acusándole de que ella no sabia nada de Quidditch por lo que no debía dar su opinión.

Hermione no pudo más que sentarse en el sofá cruzando sus brazos totalmente ofendida y malhumorada.

¿Como es que Ginny le había dicho algo así? ¿Y de esa manera tan venenosa? La castaña sabía que la pelirroja estaba enamorada de Harry y que lo amaba con su corazón, pero ponerse en su contra de esa manera, y encima para justificar y apañar un mal comportamiento, era inaceptable.

Ella jamás haría algo así, Hermione jamás se pondría en contra de Ginny para apañar a Ron o defenderlo injustamente. Eso era lo que realmente le molestaba, que Ginny interviniera para defender a Harry de manera ciega, que no supiera reconocer que su amado Harry había cometido un grave error.

O tal vez, estaba un poco celosa de que ahora Ginny también comenzaría a intervenir en todo lo que respectara a Harry.

Mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo quien estaba mirando sonriente a su pelirroja mejor amiga, Hermione comenzó a pensar en esa posibilidad.

_No puedo estar celosa, son mis mejores amigos…no voy a ser reemplazada en la vida de Harry…_

Pero la sensación de que su opinión y sus consejos ya no fueran requeridos por el pelinegro, le dejaba una sensación de profundo dolor en su vientre.

Es de conocimiento popular que una madre siempre se siente reemplazada por la novia de su hijo, Hermione había escuchado muchas veces de ese tipo de cosas. Incluso lo había presenciado el verano anterior con la Señora Weasley, su hijo Bill y la futura mujer de este.

¿Y si Harry comenzaba a salir con Ginny, y ya no seria necesario para él tener una mejor amiga? ¿Y si Harry ya no le prestaba atención a ella? ¿Y si el jamás volvía a pedirle ayuda para hacer sus tareas, o salvar el mundo mágico?

Una vez más Hermione miró a su amigo, y fingió no darse cuenta de la cara de tonto que este llevaba puesta, solo porque Ginny acaba de sacudir su melena pelirroja, mientras tomaba una revista de Quidditch.

_¡Oh Merlín! ¡Harry no querrá ser mi amigo nunca más!… ¿Para qué iba a querer los consejos y ayuda de una mandona rata de biblioteca, cuando puede tener los consejos y opiniones de la pelirroja mas linda de todas?_

Con un picor en los ojos, la castaña trato de aguantar el temblor de su labio inferior que quería sobresalir para formar un triste puchero.

* * *

A pesar que a Hermione le dolía la idea de que tarde o temprano Harry terminaría por reemplazarla, o al menos posicionarla en un segundo plano, a la castaña no se le olvidaba la felicidad de sus mejores amigos. Así como tampoco se le olvidaba la promesa que le había hecho a Ginny: esa dura hazaña que tenía que llevar a cabo para que Ron no estropeara el noviazgo de esos dos... y como Ginny ya había movido sus piezas ─ terminar su relación con Dean ─ dentro de ese juego de estrategia que la misma pelirroja había creado, era el turno de Hermione de jugar. Aunque claro para ella no seria nada divertido o fácil.

_Para Ginny tampoco fue fácil, ella quería a Dean…_

Suspirando, miro de reojo al pelirrojo que tenia a su lado, Ron tenia cara de haber quedado satisfecho con el desayuno de esa mañana, aunque parecía un poco disgustado por haberse dejado convencer de hacer tarea a esas horas del día y un sábado, sobretodo tarea que consistía en leer capítulos del libro de Historia de la Magia.

Como Harry no estaba con ellos, ya que estaba cumpliendo su castigo con Snape por haber lastimado a Malfoy, Hermione creyó que era momento de poner al tanto a Ron de lo que ocurría a su alrededor entre su hermanita y su mejor amigo…

Cruzando el retrato de la dama gorda, Hermione fue directamente a una mesa que ella usaba a menudo para estudiar, con una ventana justo pegada al lado izquierdo por lo que tenia buena luz y lo suficientemente alejada del barullo de alumnos; a pesar de que los pocos compañeros que aún quedaban allí y no afuera en los jardines a las diez de la mañana, eran bastantes tranquilos.

─ ¿A que hora crees que vuelva Harry?…─ pregunto Ron una vez que estuvieron sentados.

_Ni abrió el libro y ya se esta aburriendo…_

─ No lo se…─ comenzó Hermione, inclinando su cuello ligeramente hacia abajo para que su melena castaña cayera sobre la mesa, y luego sujetarla en un rodete alto. ─…abre la ventana hace calor aquí…

─ Ya veo…─ dijo Ron mirando divertido como Hermione terminaba de acomodar su cabello. La luz solar hacía que la piel de la muchacha luciera más blanca y brillante de lo normal, y ahora que ella se había recogido el cabello de manera elegante pero simple, su cuello y rostro más despejados, tomaban una belleza suave y delicada. ─ te queda bien ─ comentó el pelirrojo señalando con su mentón el peinado de su amiga mientras con un solo brazo abrió la ventana que tenían a su lado, para que un viento fresco corriera por la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

─ Gracias…─ sonriendo, Hermione volvió a retomar la charla.─…con todos los ficheros que tiene que acomodar no creo que sea temprano.

─ Pobre Harry…─ dijo Ron mientras abría el libro de Historia de la Magia Nivel 6, capítulo 12.

─ Bueno no era para menos, tratándose de Snape podría haberle ido mucho peor…─ objetó Hermione con la vista fija en su libro.

─ No pareces muy mortificada por Harry, ¿O si? ─ admitió Ron, buscando una excusa para charlar en vez de leer.

─ Claro que lo estoy, pero creo que es lógico que lo hayan castigado…─ terció la castaña mirando con severidad a su amigo.

─ Que Ginny no te oiga decir eso… ─ murmuro Ron con intención de que Hermione lo escuchara, esta solo puso los ojos en blanco ante la nueva estrategia de Ron para no leer ─ ¿Has visto como lo ha defendido? Incluso te gritó… ─ señalo el pelirrojo como si Hermione nunca se hubiera enterado, o no hubiera estado presente

─ Si lo había notado Ronald. ─ dijo ella, mirando como los últimos dos chicos que quedaban en la Sala Común, subían a sus habitaciones.

_No tienes salida Hermione díselo de una vez, si no quieres destruir el futuro noviazgo de tus mejores amigos…_

─ Sobre Ginny, debo decirte algo…─ aprovechó la castaña el pie de iniciación que le había dejado Ron ─ Ehm…bueno ella ha terminado con Dean en estos días…

─ ¿En serio? ¡Que bien! Sabes no es fácil dormir con el bastardo sin tener que reprimir las ganas de ahorcarlo… ─ comentó divertido Ron, luego de cerrar el libro de Historia y dejarlo a un lado.

─ Claro….─ mascullo Hermione. Sus nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de su voz, y no ayudaba mucho que Ron estuviera esperando atento a que ella siguiera con la conversación.

─ ¿Sabes por qué han terminado? ─ pregunto el pelirrojo para seguir con la charla antes de que Hermione se volcara sobre la lectura.

─ Bueno ella esta enamorada de alguien más…─ respondió la muchacha, jugando con las páginas de su libro que estaba sobre la mesa.

─ ¡Maldición! ¿Es en serio? ¡Demonios! ─ se lamentó Ron, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla con cansancio ─ ¿¡Y ahora de quien!?...

_¡Solo dilo de una vez! Como dice papá, a veces es mejor sin anestesia…_

─ De Harry. ─ exclamó Hermione, alto y claro.

─ ¿De Harry, Cual Harry? ─ dijo Ron con voz rasposa y lenta.

La castaña no sabía si era el tono de voz, o el hecho de que al apoyarse sobre el respaldo de la silla Ron estaba en la sombra del la luz solar, o la sensación de que él sospechaba de algo, pero Hermione tuvo miedo y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron.

─ Harry...Po...Potter…─ tartamudeo la chica después de unos minutos de silencio.

─ ¿A si….? Bueno pero ella siempre lo estuvo… ¿No es cierto? ─ preguntó de nuevo Ron de manera lenta aun en las sombras.

─ Si pero… ─ Hermione tragó con fuerza, y clavo la vista en las paginas amarillas de su libro ─…ahora es correspondida…─ masculló

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ─ dijo Ron incorporándose en su asiento, clavando su mirada azul oscura en Hermione.

─ A que es correspondida… ─ volvió a decir la chica.

Hermione hubiese esperado gritos, maldiciones al aire, argumentos de como su mejor amigo lo traicionó, pero jamás un ataque de risa.

─ ¿¡Crees que a Harry le gusta Ginny!? ─ inquirió Ron entre carcajadas ─ ¡Estás loca Hermione!

─ No Ron…─ un tanto ofendida porque el pelirrojo no se tomaba en serio sus palabras, y un tanto nerviosa porque sabia que solo era una etapa de negación, la castaña perdió su paciencia ─ ¡Ron es en serio!

─ ¡Eso es imposible, a Harry le gusta Cho…! ─ explicó el pelirrojo, como si fuese una novedad.

─ ¡Por Merlín Ron, a Harry ya no le gusta Cho, ahora le gusta tu hermana! ─ le gritó Hermione, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amigo ─ ¡Ambos se están muriendo el uno por el otro, el único obstáculo que les impide estar juntos eres tu!

Fue entonces que las palabras de Hermione lograron hacer eco en la mente de Ron. La expresión del chico dio un cambio radicalmente grande, pasó de la risa a estar como ausente, mirando a Hermione sin mirarla, y logrando de esta manera que la chica se pusiera un poco incomoda.

Segundos después el entrecejo de Ron estuvo tan fruncido que parecía una sola línea, y su mandíbula inferior había caído unos cuantos centímetros. Si Hermione no hubiera estado preocupada, se habría burlado de la expresión de su amigo.

─ De acuerdo tómatelo con calma…─ murmuró Hermione mientras saltaba de su asiento, para ponerse de cuclillas frente a su amigo que volvía a estar como ausente.

─ Lo mato…─ susurró el pelirrojo, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos de par en par, por el susto.

─ No Ron el es tu mejor amigo piénsalo…─ saltó Hermione entrando en pánico mientras se ponía de pie junto a su amigo.

─ Es verdad… ─ le dio la razón el pelirrojo con voz bajita mientras comenzaba a caminar de manera perdida por la Sala ─ Mejor amigo… Mejor amigo ─ siguió diciendo Ron mientras miraba el suelo por el que caminaba, y Hermione siguiéndolo con la mirada ─ ¡Ja! ─ exclamó Ron de repente volteando a mirar a Hermione ─… ¡Maldito Traidor diría yo! ... ¿Donde demonios se metió? …¡Iré a buscarlo y lo matare lo juro! ─ sentenció el chico mientras se encaminaba hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

─ ¿A donde crees que vas? ─ preguntó Hermione casi gritando.

─ A la oficina de Snape….

─ ¿¡Estas loco!? ¡Estás actuando ridículo! ─ exclamó la castaña interponiéndose en el camino del muchacho ─ ¿Cuál es el problema de que Harry se halla enamorado de tu hermana?

─ ¿Enamorado? ─ Ron no había pensado en una cosa así, la palabra ni había cruzado por su mente, y con razón ya que era absurdo ─ ¿De que hablas? ¡Harry no esta enamorado!..Sólo quiere...bueno…no importa…tu no tienes porque saberlo…

─ ¡Ron detente…!─ chilló Hermione en el momento que Ron la esquivaba y se encaminaba una vez mas hacia el retrato. La castaña tenía la necesidad de impedir que Ron hiciera una locura solo por no pensar las cosas debidamente, así que impidió que el pelirrojo cruzara el retrato de la manera más sencilla y rápida de todas. ─ _¡Incarcerous!_

En cuanto las sogas conjuradas por la castaña atraparon los tobillos y brazos de Ron, este callo al suelo golpeando su rostro, aunque el pelirrojo rápidamente giro sobre si mismo para intentar tomar su varita y cortar las cuerdas, claro que Hermione fue más rápida.

─ _¡Expelliarmus!_

─ ¿Pero que? ¡Hermione! ─ le acusó Ron, removiéndose entre las cuerdas de manera torpe.

─ Lo siento… ─ se disculpo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado en el suelo.─ pero no me dejaste otra opción, ¡no puedes ir a la oficina de Snape! ¿Quieres que te castigue a ti también?

─ ¡No iba a interrumpir solo iba a esperar a que saliera Harry, para darle su merecido! ─ se explicó el pelirrojo, rindiéndose ante la desesperante falta de movilidad.

─ Pero Ron, Harry no puede saber que tu sabes…─ le advirtió Hermione, y ante la cara de incomprensión de su amigo, se explicó ─ Si le dices, el querrá darte una explicación, tu no querrás oírla; Discutirán y se enojaran. Ginny peleara contigo por entrometerte, y luego ella se enojara conmigo también. Harry se sentirá culpable de que todos estemos peleados y… ¡entonces ya no querrá salir con Ginny!

─ ¿Como es que deduces todo eso ahora? ─ preguntó Ron sorprendido por lo absurdo que sonaba aquello para él ─ Además, ¡Claro que querré escuchar la explicación de Harry, me la debe…! ¡Y luego lo golpearé!

─ ¡Merlín Ronald! ¡¿Dime que novio es mejor para tu hermana que tu mejor amigo?!

─ Hermione el no quiere casarse con ella…solo quiere…─ volvió a insistir Ron, preocupado por la inocencia de su hermana.

─ ¿Que? ¿Acostarse con ella?…─ ironizó Hermione dejando la sutileza a un lado y llamando a las cosas por su nombre ─ ¿Como puedes pensar algo así, acaso conoces a Harry o con quien estuviste conviviendo todos estos años?

─ No puedo creer que se haya fijado en mi hermanita menor…─ comentó el pelirrojo, aun sin poder creer de lo que se acababa de enterar.

─ Ya no es tan menor.

─… y aunque tuvieras razón eso no quita que también quiera lo otro…─ continuó Ron con sus especulaciones acerca de las intenciones de Harry.

Hermione no pudo mas que suspirar con cansancio, ella sabia que a Ron le tomaría tiempo aceptar la idea de que su mejor amigo se había fijado en su hermana menor, y sabia que le tomaría incluso mas tiempo, aceptar y darse cuenta que el chico no tenia intenciones de depravar a su hermanita. Si, Hermione tenía claro este punto.

Lo que ella no sabía, era ¿Cuándo el pelirrojo terminaría por aceptar una relación entre esos dos? Y lo que mas preocupación le causaba era no saber cuánto tiempo podría Ron mantener la boca cerrada y no entrometerse, antes de que Harry decidiera hacer algo con sus sentimientos.

─ Tú no entiendes si te gusta una chica no solo te gusta para mirarla sabes…─ prosiguió el pelirrojo pensando en voz alta mientras miraba el techo.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, y sus cejas elevadas con escepticismo, Hermione tuvo la sensación de haber atrapado a Ron con las manos en la masa ─ ¿En serio?

─ Bueno… algunos chicos somos diferentes claro…─ dijo Ron con falsa seriedad, tratando de reparar lo que había dicho. La castaña no pudo más que reír con nerviosismo ante aquello, la manera en la que Ron había dado a entender que todos los chicos e incluso él, se fijaban en las chicas también de manera sexual, la llevo a pensar e imaginar a Ron mirándola con deseo. Y es que estaba más que claro que ambos se gustaban ¿no? Entonces si Ron gustaba de ella, también se había fijado de manera sexual en ella, y este pequeño descubrimiento hizo que a Hermione se le pusiera de punta cada nervio de su cuerpo.

─ No le digas nada a Harry y no armes un alboroto por favor…─ le suplicó Hermione, con la vista fija en el suelo, tratando de esta manera de ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. ─ Harry la quiere…

─ ¿Como lo sabes te lo dijo? ─ la pregunta de Ron, casi había sonado como una acusación, a pesar de que escondía una sincera curiosidad.

─ No, pero lo he visto…tú deberías hacer lo mismo, observarlos, no es tan difícil. Y entonces te darás cuenta de que no es tan malo como parece… ─ intentó motivarlo la chica.

─ Si claro, tú porque no tienes hermanos...

─ Harry es como un hermano para mí…como un hermano menor, ¿Crees que no me duele pensar que de ahora en más ya no querrá tanto mi compañía sino la de Ginny…que le importe más lo que ella diga…? ─ se lamentó Hermione en voz alta.

Ron no lo había pensado, ni lo hubiera creído si alguien le dijera que a Hermione le afectará tanto el hecho de que su amigo se pusiera de novio. Y es que cuando Harry salía con Cho, Hermione no parecía muy angustiada, tampoco es que lo estuviera ahora, pero esta vez si parecía un poco afectada por el temor de ser reemplazada.

Y a pesar de que ese temor y preocupación de la castaña por Harry le causaran un poco de celos, intento animarla.

Mientras con una mueca en sus labios, la castaña se encargaba de deshacer el hechizo de las cuerdas sobre el pelirrojo.

─ Bueno a mi aun me importa lo que tu dices…─ comentó el chico mientras se sentaba con las palmas de sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, para obtener una posición mas cómoda y mas cercana a Hermione ─ claro si te interesa adoptarme como hermano menor…─ finalizó él con una de sus sonrisas de medio lado.

─…No te ves muy menor…─ murmuró Hermione señalando la diferencia de estaturas, un tanto hipnotizada por los ojos azules de su amigo que estaban a penas unos quince centímetros de ella.

Por su parte el pelirrojo trataba de mantener sus ojos clavados en los ojos de la chica o en cualquier otra parte del rostro de Hermione que no fueran sus labios. Lo intentaba, ya que no tenía mucho éxito. ─….no me veo como hermano tampoco ¿O si?─ le susurró con picardía.

─ ¡Ronald! ─ Lo retó la castaña a la vez que empujaba al pelirrojo levemente por los hombros y es que este se había tomado el atrevimiento de acercarse descaradamente a los labios de la chica. Con las mejillas terriblemente sonrojadas y los nervios y cosquilleos a mil, Hermione intento retomar la compostura, mientras Ron reía con soltura.

─ ¡Lo decía por el cabello! ─ se excuso Ron señalando su cabello pelirrojo, a la vez que la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchaba al notar el rubor de las mejillas de su amiga. ¿Era posible adorar tanto a una sola persona? Ron estaba convencido que así era.

─ Prométeme que no te entrometerás o abrirás la boca hasta que Harry decida…hacer algo…─ insistió Hermione, volviendo al tema.

─ ¿Ginny lo sabe? ─ cuestionó el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie, y ayudaba a su amiga a hacer lo mismo.

─ ¿Que le gusta a Harry? si, pero Harry no sabe que Ginny todavía esta interesada en él… fue ella quién me pidió que te avise a ti para que no hagas ninguna locura, para cuando ellos ya estén de novios… ya sabes que ella siempre se adelanta a los hechos…

Ron asintió, conocía esa pequeña característica de su hermana. Según él la había heredado de Percy, la diferencia consistía en que Ginny utilizaba esa peculiar habilidad para cosas banales, mientras que Percy seguro lo utilizaría para defender y construir el mundo según sus ideales.

Luego de que ambos se quedaran quietos el uno frente al otro, sin compartir nada más que el aire que respiraban. Hermione decide terminar con el tema, antes de que el calor burbujeante de su estomago se expandiera por todo su cuerpo llevándola a hacer cosas que había prometido no hacer.

─ Ron, entonces ¿lo prometes?

─ Hermione…es mi hermana, no puedo no entrometerme…

─ No seria bueno que tu mejor amigo te impida ser feliz. ─ argumentó Hermione, tratando de persuadir la voluntad del pelirrojo.

─ Está bien, ─ se rindió Ron, luego de pensarlo unos minutos. Seguiría el consejo de Hermione, vigilaría el comportamiento de Harry para con su hermana en los próximos días ─…lo estaré vigilando, y si sus intenciones son las que yo creo...se las verá conmigo.─ amenazó el pelirrojo.

* * *

En los siguientes días, Ron Weasley se encargó de cumplir con el hábito de observar a Harry cada vez que su hermana estuviese presente o alrededor. Al principio el pelirrojo no noto mucha diferencia, de hecho no había nada particular en la conducta de su hermana ni en su amigo. Casi estuvo a punto de volver a la teoría de que Hermione se había equivocado y que por lo tanto Harry jamás se había fijado en su hermana.

Justo cuando estaba por comentarle su conclusión final a la castaña, una mañana antes de ir a entrenar. Ginny apareció en su mesa para desayunar con ellos, y entonces si notó una sutil diferencia, la manera en que Harry ponía atención a todo lo que decía Ginny.

Esa fue su primera pista, su primer descubrimiento. Que lo llevo a creer que tal vez Hermione no se había equivocado, pero luego de unos minutos de analizarlo y compararlo con su manera de prestar atención a su castaña amiga, el comportamiento de Harry no le pareció nada del otro mundo, ya que no encontró ninguna similitud. Y es que Ron aparentaba estar interesado en lo que Hermione tenía que decir, siempre y cuando lo ayudara con sus deberes. Pero en el fondo el pelirrojo sabía que a él siempre le interesaba lo que su despeinada amiga tuviera que decir y, también era cierto que a veces se quedaba como idiota mirándola y percatándose de nuevos detalles de su rostro que antes habían pasado desapercibidos, perdiéndose de esta manera todo lo que la chica había dicho. Pero Harry no parecía haberse convertido en un idiota como él, solo prestaba atención.

Su segunda pista y su segundo descubrimiento, fue unos días después, en medio de un entrenamiento. Para ese entonces ya le había dicho a Hermione, que estaba loca y que su teoría del "Harry enamorado" era puro cuento.

Pero debió haberse callado. Porque esa mañana vería lo que Hermione había estado observando todo este tiempo.

La particularidad numero dos del comportamiento de Harry para con su hermana, lo descubrió luego de que ella hiciese, en plena practica y enfrente de todos, unas muy malas – según Ron – imitaciones de él bamboleándose enfrente de los postes o de el mismo Harry gritando ordenes, aquello hacía que este ultimo riera a carcajadas. Al igual que el resto del equipo, solo que el pelirrojo no tenia tiempo para notarlo.

Fue entonces que el bichito de la duda se metió en su mente, la forma en que Harry se reía de manera exagerada, casi ridícula cada vez que Ginny hacia un chiste. La manera de prestarle atención también había cambiado, más bien mutado, ya que ahora el chico prestaba toda su atención al punto que cuando la miraba sus ojos aumentaban de tamaño. Como Harry se sentaba cerca de ella, cuando se tomaban un descanso. Como el caminaba pegado a Ginny cuando regresaban, como si quisiera que sus brazos se rozaran al caminar.

Y fue ahí, en ese momento en el que caminando de regreso del entrenamiento del miércoles, que Ron terminaría su observación para llegar a una conclusión final.

Su mejor amigo y Ginny caminaban delante de él, Harry pegado a su hermana. La pelirroja le estaba contando una divertida anécdota de como ella le había inculcado el terror por las arañas a Ron, cuando Harry cometió el terrible error de dejar de escuchar a Ginny para fijarse en los detalles del rostro de la pequeña cazadora.

Justo en ese momento, justo en frente de Ron, Harry Potter miro de manera fija y anhelante los labios de Ginny.

Y Ron pudo verse a si mismo, reflejado en ese acto de su amigo, mirando los labios de Hermione.

Y el susto, la cólera, y la sorpresa casi lo hizo gritar. Pero su grito fue mudo en su garganta, al menos durante el pequeño trayecto que quedaba hasta el Gran Comedor. Pequeño trayecto que a Ron le pareció eterno, ya que su mente analizaba de manera muy pero muy lenta, esta nueva realidad de que su mejor amigo se había enamorado de su hermana. Con un fuerte zumbido sordo y a la vez un pitido como la de una pava hirviendo, Ron se despidió de su hermana y su mejor amigo, para luego ir como bólido hasta Hermione, descargarse con ella, y brindarle toda esa nueva información que Ron había descubierto y que la castaña ya sabia.

─ ¡Maldición tenías razón! ─ exclamó el pelirrojo sin molestarse en bajar el tono de voz como lo sugería la silenciosa paz que habitaba en la biblioteca, de todas formas en el lugar escurridizo en el que siempre estaba Hermione, nunca había muchos a los cuales molestar.

─ ¡Shhh! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué siempre gritas en los lugares mas silenciosos?─ se enojó Hermione, por la desfachatez de su amigo. La castaña se encontraba sentada rodeada y escondida tras pilas de libros a lo largo y ancho de la mesa. Por lo que Ron en vez de sentarse frente a ella, como lo hacia siempre, se sentó a su lado.

─ ¡Harry si se ha fijado en mi hermana, y es probable que se este enamorando de ella! ─ informó Ron, demostrándole a la castaña su propio temor de que aquello ultimo se cumpla. ─ ¡Sabes jamás me molesto tanto que tuvieras razón como ahora! ¿Es que no podías simplemente haberte equivocado?

─ ¿Ahora es mi culpa que Harry se haya enamorado de tu hermana? ─ Se indignó ella, dejando sus pergaminos de lado para mirarlo con desaprobación.

─ ¡No, él aun no lo esta sólo dije que es posible…!

─ Por favor Ronald….luego de haber llegado a la verdad, y ¿Aun lo sigues negando? ¿Como lo descubriste por cierto? ─ Hermione preguntó con curiosidad.

─ Él le miro los labios… ─ dijo Ron distraído, el muchacho seguía pensando en como terminaría todo aquello, y en lo que él podría hacer para acomodar las cosas.

─… ¿Eso todo? ¿"él le miro los labios"? ─ preguntó la castaña, sin poder creer que solo un gesto tan pequeño como aquel podría haber abierto los ojos de Ron ─… ¡Vaya, y yo que creía que te faltaba ojo critico! ─ admitió Hermione, con una sonrisa media burlona en sus labios.

─ ¡No me di cuenta porque Harry solo le hecho un vistazo, Hermione! ─ se defendió Ron, mientras tomaba unos libros de la mesa de Hermione para leer los títulos, en Runas algunos y otros de Pociones avanzadas, y luego dejarlos en la mesa de nuevo ─ … fue la manera en que lo hizo, de mirarla….se me hace familiar… ─ murmuró Ron, fijando la vista en la ventana que se encontraba en la espalda de Hermione. Si el pelirrojo la miraba, muy posiblemente caería en la trampa de decir algo estúpido como "me recuerda a como yo te miro a ti" y Hermione terminaría enojándose con él por ser tan sugestivo, cuando solo eran "amigos".

─ Ah. ─ se limitó a decir la chica. Por su parte Hermione, sabia a lo que Ron se refería con familiar, por lo que un poco avergonzada y otro poco muy alagada, trató de resistir una pequeña sonrisa, mirando sus manos.

─ ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? ─ comentó Ron, luego de unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales ambos trataron de controlar las cosquillas eléctricas de sus cuerpos.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer con que?

─ ¡Con esto! No pueden estar juntos…

─ ¿Que? ¿Porque no?

─ Es peligroso…

─ ¿Peligroso? Estás loco, ¿Peligroso para quien? Para ti tal vez, y tus celos sobre-protectores…─ exclamó Hermione confundida, por las ideas de Ron. ¿En serio quería impedir que Harry y Ginny estuvieran juntos?

─ ¡Peligroso para Ginny…! ─ Se explicó Ron, un tanto desesperado ─ ¿Es que ya te has olvidado? ¡Harry es el elegido! ¡El que no debe ser nombrado ha regresado, y si se entera que su enemigo tiene una novia tratará de llegar a ella y de esa manera llegar a Harry! ¡Ya lo hizo una vez!

Fue entonces que Hermione se quedó muda, ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Que alguien volviera a intentar dañar a Ginny por ser la novia de Harry? La primera impresión de Hermione fue de temor, recordó el primer año de la pelirroja en Hogwarts. La manera en que había sido manipulada para hacer cosas terribles y, solo porque era la hermana del amigo de Harry Potter… ¿Qué pasaría si sucediera de nuevo? Voldemort había regresado, y él y sus seguidores estaban al acecho día tras día. Que Ginny estaría en peligro era cierto, pero ella ya no tenía once años, todos eran mayores ahora y podían medir las consecuencias de sus actos y descubrir por si solos los peligros del mundo mágico. Ginny no era ninguna tonta, la castaña estaba segura de que ella conocía los riesgos que implicaría salir con Harry, no solo cientos de chicas celosas sino también peligros mortales. Y si se iba al caso, si ser la novia de Harry Potter era peligroso, también lo seria ser sus mejores amigos, sus parientes o compañeros de clases, sus profesores. No significa que tan cerca estés del Niño Que Vivió sino si perteneces a su bando, y entonces todos los que apoyaban a Harry estaban en peligro.

Visto de esa manera no era tan grave, y además y por ultimo, Harry jamás dejaría que alguien hiciera daño a alguien que ama.

─…que tonterías Ronald, entonces nosotros y cualquiera que esté alrededor de Harry esta en peligro… ¡Ginny estará bien, y Harry será feliz! ¡Fin del asunto! ─ concluyó Hermione.

* * *

─ ¡Ginny ahí esta! ─ alertó una entusiasta castaña a su mejor amiga.

Hermione estaba muy entusiasmada, y es que Harry acababa de entrar en la fiesta que se estaba celebrando, tras la gran victoria del equipo de Quidittch, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Ginny Weasley miro a su mejor amiga, radiante y decidida antes de salir corriendo en busca de Harry.

Hermione sabía que la pelirroja era lo suficiente decidida y segura de si misma, como para plantarle un beso a su amigo sin que nada ni nadie interrumpiera o arruinara su momento. Pero jamás pensó que Harry era capaz de lo mismo; una gran sonrisa seguida de una fresca carcajada rebosante de alegría Salio de la garganta de la castaña, cuando Harry Potter beso de lleno a la pequeña Weasley delante de todo el grupo de Gryffindor. Un estallido de aplausos y silbidos llenó la Sala Común, logrando que los protagonistas de aquella romántica escena se separaran, la mirada de felicidad de Harry y Ginny era indescriptible, Hermione no podía estar mas feliz por ellos, y se lo hizo saber a Harry con una radiante sonrisa cuando sus miradas se chocaron, pero claro Harry no buscaba la aprobación de la castaña.

Recordando que la pequeña historia tenia un lado oscuro, Hermione también busco con la mirada a Ron, este se encontraba cerca de una improvisada barra donde se servían unos pocos tragos como festejo. Su mirada parecía un poco contrariada antes de hacer un gesto de "que me importa", y eso fue todo lo que Harry necesito para largarse del lugar con Ginny, por el resto del día.

Luego de que Harry y Ginny se fueran de paseo, Hermione se acerco a Ron para averiguar si era cierto que francamente no le importaba. Abriéndose paso por entre la multitud de alumnos que bailaban y cantaban cánticos alegres sobre el partido, Hermione intentaba ignorar todas las reglas que se estaban rompiendo, como por ejemplo el tomar alcohol; no solo Cervezas de Mantequilla sino Whisky de Fuego, o como la liberación de aquellas pequeñas hadas revoltosas que creaban luces de colores cada vez que volaban de un lado a otro, pero sobretodo trataba de ignorar que todo aquello había sido ingresado a la escuela por contrabando gracias a unos pelirrojos muy particulares y a sus mas fieles seguidores, Seamus Finnigan y Colin Creevey.

─ Oye…─ llamo Hermione a Ron, que estaba de espaldas a ella, al darse media vuelta el pelirrojo llevaba un vaso de cerveza en sus manos ─ Hola…

─… ¿como estas?─ pregunto Hermione mientras de un manotazo hacia volar una diminuta hada que se había sujetado de su cabello, logrando que pequeñas luces de colores flotaran a su alrededor.

─ Bien…aunque…fue un poco incomodo, y extraño la verdad.

─ Bueno no es para menos, al fin y al cabo es tu hermana y mejor amigo...

─…tu no parecías incomoda en absoluto.

─ Porque no lo estaba, estoy feliz por ellos… ─ admitió Hermione sin remordimientos, a pesar de que Ron parecía medio contrariado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, la castaña no le iba a permitir sabotearse a si mismo un día que el debía disfrutar a pleno. ─ ¡Vamos no puedes estar con esa cara, Han ganado el partido y fue gracias a ti!

─ Ginny atrapo la Snich...─ corrigió Ron, logrando con su mala actitud, que la sonrisa de Hermione se esfumara de su rostro.

─ Si, pero tu atajaste todos esos tanto de Ravenclaw ¿no?

─ Supongo…─ contesto el pelirrojo, mirando el contenido liquido y transparente de su vaso.

─ ¡Vamos alégrate, tienes la copa y toda esta alegría es gracias a ti y tu equipo! ─ insistió Hermione con su entusiasmo ─ ¡Vamos dame eso! – dijo tomando el vaso que Ron sostenía en sus manos, ya que él no se lo tomaba lo haría ella, en señal de alegría ─ Brindemos por que eres un excelente Capitán Suplente, un excelente amigo, y guardián…─ exclamó Hermione, que con el vaso en su mano derecha enfatizaba cada halago hacia Ron, revoleándolo por el aire.

─ Hermione, eso no es…─ Ron trató de advertirle, incluso casi se lo saca de las manos cuando ella estaba llevándoselo a los labios, pero ella no hizo caso, por el contrario le dio un manotazo al pelirrojo. ─….Cerveza es Whisky de Fuego….

Pero ya era tarde, Hermione que jamás había probado el Whisky, mucho menos uno mágico, había acabado con el vaso de Ron en solo unos segundos. Algo típico que los muggles llamarían "fondo blanco". El pelirrojo, atento a su amiga para ver la reacción de esta, ante la rápida ingesta de la fuerte bebida, trato de sonsacarles algunas palabras, pero lo único que la chica hacia era ponerse más y más colorada.

Con ojos llenos de lágrimas y ambas manos alrededor de su garganta Hermione consiguió articular unas palabras de ayuda. ─ Mi garganta…me quemo…

─ Tranquila se te va a pasar, es normal la primera vez...─ intentó tranquilizarla el muchacho. Ron tenía experiencia con la bebida, con cinco hermanos mayores, robarles los licores y whiskys a sus padres era algo común.

─ No, Ron es en serio, estoy en llamas…─ dijo la chica, a la vez que se abanicaba con una mano.

─ Créeme no lo estas…─ le aseguró él, mientras se dirigía al que atendía la improvisada barra de bebidas ─ Colin dame un baso con agua…

─ Bien podrías crearlo tú, estoy algo ocupado aquí… ─ le reprochó el muchacho, quien atendía a cinco personas a la vez. Con habilidad el, ya no tan pequeño Colin Creevey hizo aparecer un baso con agua, mientras comentaba ─ ¿Qué demonios le paso a Granger?

Sin prestarle atención al fastidioso chico, Ron le tendió el agua a Hermione, quién casi se lo arranca de las manos como había hecho anteriormente con el Whisky, y la castaña se lo bebió de una sola vez.

─ ¡¿Desde cuando tomas esa cosa?! ─ le acusó Hermione, una vez que los colores se normalizaron en su rostro, y el asfixiante calor comenzaba a extinguirse de su cuerpo.

La pregunta de Hermione, hizo a Ron recordar inmediatamente la primera vez que él había probado el Whisky de Fuego. El habría tenido unos 10 o 11 años. Para aquel tiempo Bill y Charly eran unos adolescentes muy rebeldes, y los gemelos eran como dos perros exaltados que lo seguían y copiaban todo lo que los mayores hacían.

Quitarle a su madre las "bebidas prohibidas" no había sido para nada difícil, ya que ella no estaba en casa esa tarde, sino con Ginny en San Mungo por un chequeo de rutina, unos minutos después de la partida de Molly, los hermanos mayores arrebataron todo el alcohol que había en La Madriguera, según ellos darían una fiesta privada solo para ellos excluyendo a los menores.

Pero los gemelos y él mismo habían podido burlar los conjuros de seguridad que Bill y Charly habían puesto en la puerta de su habitación. En el momento que los menores ingresaron a la habitación de sus hermanos, estos ya estaban riendo a carcajadas con las botellas semi-vacías. Por error y en estado de ebriedad Charly le había ofrecido a Ron y los gemelos la bebida "menos fuerte", de hecho les había hecho creer que era agua.

La sorpresa de los tres muchachos al probar aquello fue inmensa, Fred y George se exaltaron tanto que salieron corriendo escaleras abajo gritando a todo pulmón por agua. Mientras que Ron, parado en el mismo lugar con el vaso en sus pequeñas manos, paso del color pálido al rosa, del rosa al rojo, del rojo al escarlata y luego al bordo; para finalmente, caer desmayado.

La paliza que recibieron todos los muchachos por parte de Molly, incluido el desmayado una vez que despertó, fue indescriptible.

Riendo ante el recuerdo, que ahora el pelirrojo guardaba con diversión, le contestó a su amiga ─ ¿Tu que crees? Desde un incidente con Charly, Bill y los gemelos…nos metimos en problemas ese día…

─ Es horrible…─ soltó Hermione, mirando a Ron con reproche ─ siento que el piso se mueve…

─ Tal vez si tomas otra copa te acostumbres…─ sugirió Colin, interviniendo en la conversación.

─ ¡No quiero otro vaso de esa porquería! Necesito aire…─ agregó dirigiéndose a Ron. Ni siquiera se percató de que Ron la seguía cuando a unos pasos del retrato de la Dama Gorda, el pelirrojo la detiene por un brazo.

─ Oye no quiero ver a Harry en pleno besuqueo con mi hermana...ven vamos arriba…─ sugirió el muchacho, dando media vuelta, con Hermione de la mano. Ron no paso de alto que ella no había puesto resistencia.

─ De acuerdo…pero tuvimos problemas la ultima vez que estuvimos solos allí arriba...─ comentó Hermione, mientras seguía los pasos de su amigo.

El pelirrojo la miro de reojo, con sospecha.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! ─ exclamó ella.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de los chicos, Ron se sintió mas relajado. Sin la intervención de Colin, las miradas curiosas de todos los Gryffindor al esperar alguna reacción asesina por parte de él para con Harry, los ruidosos cánticos del equipo, la mirada asesina de Lavender y la preocupación de que Harry y Ginny volverían de un momento a otro para seguir con su recién estrenado besuqueo dentro de la Sala Común, todos sus músculos y su cansancio mental podían darse un respiro.

Pasar un tiempo con su mejor amiga a solas, no era ninguna mala opción. De hecho era el único lugar donde quería estar y la única compañía que quería tener.

─ Esto es un poco bastante íntimo ¿No crees? ─ comento la castaña como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando Ron con un movimiento de varita habría las ventanas y cerraba la puerta, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido.

El pelirrojo que ya sospechaba lo que ocurriría con Hermione después de un vaso repleto de Whisky de Fuego, había sugerido su habitación no solo para no tener que cruzarse con su hermana y su mejor amigo, sino también para esconderla. Estando en estado de ebriedad o semi-ebriedad uno nunca sabe lo que podría suceder, y como el quería mucho a su despeinada amiga, y sabía lo penoso que seria para ella que alguien la viera en ese estado, le quiso ahorrar la vergüenza.

Pero claro el esperaba frases incoherentes o risas descontroladas como las que sus hermanos habían sufrido, o su tía abuela Muriel, aquellas tantas veces que la había visto ebria. Lo que no esperaba era honestidad bruta.

─ Lo que creo es que un poco de Whisky te destraba la lengua…─ admitió divertido mientras se sentaba en su cama, mirando como Hermione con precaución se ayudaba con las paredes para caminar en línea recta hasta la ventana mas cercana a ella.

Su amiga dio una risita suave y cantarina, y sin sentido. ─ Eres gracioso…─ comentó sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana ─ ¡Oh valla no querrás acercarte a ver esto…!

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó por inercia, el muchacho.

─ En serio quédate donde estas pelirrojo…─ le advirtió Hermione señalándolo con un dedo, mientras ella sí observaba por la ventana con los ojos bien abiertos.

─ ¿Son Harry y Ginny? ─ pregunto Ron, pasando por alto el detalle de que Hermione lo había llamado "pelirrojo", prueba eficiente de que estaba algo ebria.

─ Así es, no te preocupes por tu hermana, digamos que no se esta aburriendo…─ se volteó a explicarle, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, para luego volver a reírse.

─ Hermione creo que estás borracha…─ terció Ron.

Aunque le causara gracia que haya llegado a ese estado con solo un vaso de Whisky y, también, le diera curiosidad lo que podría llegar a decir Hermione, tenía que ser responsable y llevarla a la enfermería para que le dieran algo contra la borrachera.

─ ¡Que horror Ronald yo no estoy borracha! Solo algo mareada…─ contestó ella poniendo sus ojos en blanco con exageración y mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

─ Bueno Señorita Recatada, entonces dime, ¿Cuantas hadas tienes colgadas del pelo…?─ preguntó el sonriendo.

─ ¡Merlín Tengo cinco…! ─ respondió Hermione, mirando su cabello.

─ No tienes solo una…─ le corrigió él con paciencia ─ ven te ayudo...

Se ofreció el pelirrojo dado que Hermione tenía problemas para capturar a la pequeña hada ─ o a las múltiples hadas que ella veía ─ por la visión doble que, seguramente estaba experimentando. Saltando de la cama para posicionarse frente a su amiga, el pelirrojo intento desenredar a la traviesa hadita de un mechón castaño.

Hermione que había quedado un poco mareada por el alcohol ingerido, se puso incluso peor al sentir la cercanía del pelirrojo. Eran pocas las veces que ellos podían estar solos, y darse el lujo o tener la excusa justa para poder estar bien cerca el uno del otro. Esta sin duda, era una de esas ocasiones. Y Hermione odiaba padecer de visión doble, o más bien triple en ese momento.

Mientras Ron, luchaba con el hada para que no lo muerda, y los nudos que se habían formado entre la pequeña criatura y su cabello, la castaña se esforzó así misma por tratar de conseguir una visión normal. Ya suficiente problemas le causaba un solo Ron.

─ ¡Ay, demonios! ─ exclamó el pelirrojo, finalmente los diminutos dientes del hada habían alcanzado algún dedo de Ron.

Los ojos de Hermione rápidamente se dirigen a las manos de Ron que trabajaban en su cabello, sabía que el hada no le había hecho daño. No podría ni aunque lo intentara, pero aun así una mordedura de hada solía dejarte una molesta picazón. Es en ese momento que se da cuenta que su visión se estaba normalizando, pero solo para dar lugar a un punzante dolor en la cabeza. No tarda en dejar ese pequeño y molesto nuevo síntoma que, mas tarde terminaran por darle la razón a Ron sobre que efectivamente, sí estuvo borracha; para poner su atención en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Ron tomaba una expresión especial estando concentrado, y esa expresión a ella le fascinaba. Su expresión casi siempre relajada, era reemplazada por una mucho mas intensa y lejana, esa misma que aparecía cuando jugaba ajedrez. Donde su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y sus ojos azules encerraban y concentraban toda su atención.

Algo que a Hermione siempre le había fascinado de su amigo, eran los contrastes de colores en su rostro. Y allí parada frente a ella, con la luz del sol que llegaba oblicua desde la ventana, podía darse el lujo de repasar los detalles: Las cejas marcadas con sutileza de ese suave anaranjado, sus ojos lapislázuli rodeados por unas pestañas a las cuales muchas veces ni se notan por ser tan claras, pero de cerca y con la luz solar entrando por la ventana, era fácil darse cuenta de lo marcadas y largas que eran. Su tez pálida, pero luminosa, y con unas cuantas pecas igual de pálidas por el puente de la nariz. Y de nuevo sus ojos, esos dos mares azules que parecían brillar con la ayuda del sol. ─ Tus ojos son muy azules Ron…─

Ron alza la vista para ver a su amiga, atrapándola con la mirada. ─ Si, ¿Y? ─ dice él, sin entender a que iba aquello.

─ No es justo que tú tengas bonitos ojos y yo no…─ responde ella, sintiéndose entupida por haber abierto la boca de más.

─ Tus ojos son mas originales, aquí en Inglaterra Hermione…─ argumentó Ron, volviendo a concentrarse en su pelo.

─ Pero no en el resto del mundo, o estando parada a tu lado…─ prosiguió ella, sin poder encerrar sus palabras en su boca.

_Maldición, entupido whisky._

En ese momento es que Ron, logra su objetivo. Sosteniendo el hada por las pequeñas alas el pelirrojo con cuidado la retira del cabello de Hermione para luego arrojarla por la ventana. ─ ¿Por qué te preocupa eso ahora? ─ preguntó el chico, volviendo su mirada a ella.

─ No lo se… porque soy una chica, a las chicas les preocupan esas cosas, y yo soy una chica…─ respondió Hermione muy confusa con sus propias ideas ─ me preocupa ser bonita… ¿A ti no te preocupa ser fuerte y atractivo…?

─ Umm no lo sé supongo...─ coincidió el chico, creyendo que el estado de Hermione había empeorado en solo unos minutos.

─ Suerte para ti que no necesitas preocuparte tanto…─ murmuró la castaña, sin tener en claro si quería ser oída o no.

La risa burbujeante de Ron, le recordó ese dolor punzante en su cabeza.

─ Bueno gracias, tú no deberías preocuparte tampoco, eres mas que hermosa. ─ Ni un millón de vasos de Whisky de Fuego, le impedirían a Hermione ser afectada por una confesión como aquella. Las mariposas, el cosquilleo, el calor en sus mejillas, el vértigo, todo surge en ella a borbotones gracias a ese pequeño gran halago de Ron.

Claro que su reacción no era la que el pelirrojo hubiese esperado.

Creyendo que el Whisky aun se apoderaba de la razón y la lengua de Hermione, Ron espera algún gesto de cariño como un abrazo, un beso, o al menos un "tu también eres más que hermoso". Pero sin dudas no esperaba una declaración como la que su amiga le dio.

─ Me duele la cabeza…─ Hermione escupió las palabras. Su razón, sus sentimientos, y por sobretodo su lengua, no funcionaban correctamente esa tarde. ─ Creo que necesito una siesta…

Y dicho esto, Hermione se dirigió a la cama de Ron, para acostarse allí. Sin volver a mirarlo, la chica cerró sus ojos mientras que acurrucándose de lado a la ventana, deseó que el fresco aire que entraba desde allí la ayudara a dormirse, y de esta manera que el dolor punzante en su cabeza se detuviera.

Ron por su lado, observo toda la preparación de la chica para dormir, con una sonrisa sus labios. Decidiendo que lo mejor era que ella descansara, el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba cruzando por esta, cuando una voz soñolienta lo llamó.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ Hermione había preguntado sin moverse de su lugar. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, acurrucada y de espalda a Ron.

─ Abajo, si vas a dormir no quiero molestarte.

─ No me molestas, ven, quédate conmigo…─ logró mascullar ella, antes que un bostezo saliera de sus labios.

Ron un poco confundido por la invitación, no se molestó en negarse. No sabia cual era el propósito de quedarse si ella iba a estar durmiendo, pero aun así una ansiedad en su estomago le decía que la idea de Hermione, no era mala idea.

Cerrando nuevamente la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, el muchacho se dirigió a su cama, que ahora era usurpada por su amiga.

* * *

_La primer línea de Diálogo fue Tomado de __Harry Potter y El Príncipe Mestizo__, Capitulo 22 "Después del Entierro"._

_¡Muchas Gracias por Leer!_

_ShinyNightmare_


	7. Video Games

_¡Buenas, volví con un nuevo capítulo! En realidad no terminaba así, era mucho más largo ya que yo quería que con este capítulo se terminara el sexto año… Pero bueno, el final de este año deberá esperar. Lamento el retraso, estoy muy ocupada, la vida es muy complicada "Life goes on, it gets so heavy" Espero que les guste de todas formas, y que sus vidas se encuentren muy bien. ¡Saludos!_

_La canción pertenece a Lana del Rey._

_PD: No tuve tiempo de revisar el capítulo con atención, así que si ven algún error de ortografía o gramática sepan disculpar. _

_ShinyNightmare_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todo es de la maravillosa J.K Rowling. **_

_**Video Games**_

"_It's you, it's you, it's all for you__  
__Everything I do__  
__I tell you all the time__  
__Heaven is a place on earth with you__"_

Cuando Ron fue invitado por Hermione a quedarse en la habitación, jamás creyó que una cosa como esa pasaría. De todas las posibilidades circunstanciales que había para dos adolescentes, una habitación, y fuertes sentimientos reprimidos, él había tenido que caer en esa. En la posibilidad más aburrida de todas.

Con un fuerte bufido, el pelirrojo se acomodo mejor en la cama, su espalda comenzaba a dolerle debido a que el chico estaba apoyado al duro respaldo de roble. Con cuidado para que Hermione no despertara, Ron se fue deslizando hacia bajo con la ayuda de sus piernas hasta quedar perfectamente sobre las almohadas.

_Tal vez yo también debería dormir un poco…_

Pensó el muchacho mirando con un poco de fastidio como Hermione dormía profundamente. Solo habían llegado a cruzar unas cuantas palabras más, luego de que ella le pidiera que se quedase, para que luego Ron se quedara hablando solo.

_Y luego yo soy el perezoso…_

Cruzándose de brazos, totalmente aburrido Ron decidió que la mejor manera de distraerse era contar las miles de estrellas escarlatas que cubrían las cortinas que colgaban del dosel de su cama. Estaba por la número 20 cuando escucho un suave suspiro proveniente de su compañera de cama. El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Para que quedarse si ella iba a estar durmiendo? Lo mejor sería marcharse y festejar su triunfo con el equipo de Quidittch, al fin y al cabo Hermione tenia razón el había ayudado mucho con sus atajadas para que el equipo ganase, y ¿Donde estaba el? Compartiendo la cama con su mejor amiga que había caído rendida luego de una borrachera,─ la borrachera más fugaz que Ron había visto en su vida, y sin hacer absolutamente nada más que contar las entupidas estrellas de las cortinas y escuchar la tranquila respiración de Hermione.

_Solo a ti te ocurre algo así hermanito…_

Sus pensamientos hicieron eco de lo que seguramente sus hermanos le estarían diciendo en aquella situación. Y Ron sabia que ellos tendrían razón, la chica por la cual estaba loco estaba en su habitación, tendida en su cama, con el whisky afectando su razón…cualquier chico aprovecharía la situación, pero él no. Porque él era Ron y ella Hermione. Y lo ultimo que haría Ron Weasley seria faltarle el respeto.

Resignado por tener que ser Ron Weasley y no alguien más, volvió a bufar.

Mirando de lado a Hermione, quien le estaba dando la espalda el chico murmuro ─ Si que tengo suerte…─ comentó con ironía luego de suspirar. Una mata de cabello rizado y castaño se interponía entre el espació vacío que había entre ambos.

Lo bueno de la situación es que estando Hermione dormida, Ron aprovechaba para enredar sus dedos en el pelo de la chica, o aspirar profundamente el perfume de su cabello, ese perfume a jazmines que se había convertido en una especie de droga para él. Y es que una vez que sentía un ligero aroma a jazmines cada vez que el cabello de Hermione se movía, a el muchacho le entraban unas ganas locas de enterrar su nariz en la nuca de la chica, ya que el estaba seguro, el perfume se concentraba allí. Eso le pasaba todo el tiempo.

Pero algo que era nuevo, o al menos en parte, era su nueva obsesión con las piernas de ella. Y es que a Ron siempre le gusto el cuerpo de Hermione, el pelirrojo creía que era perfecto. Perfecto para él, y solo él, claro.

Como un niño que va cambiando de juguete preferido a cada momento, Ron tenía etapas. Etapas en las que se quedaba fascinado con alguna parte del cuerpo de Hermione. Y esa tarde, sus piernas habitualmente cubiertas hasta por encima de las rodillas con la pollera escolar y por debajo de las rodillas con las medias, ahora estaban por completo desnudas y captaban toda su atención. La chica no había tenido al parecer, mejor oportunidad para usar esos shorts de Jean que apenas cubrían un poco mas debajo de sus glúteos que en la final de Quidittch, para luego quedarse dormida en la cama de su mejor amigo.

_Que oportuna…_

Los ojos de Ron viajaban desde la cintura de la chica para descender hasta sus tobillos, sus piernas blancas parecían de lo más suaves y tersas, y estas estaban volviendo loco al pobre.

_Lo mejor va a ser que me largue de aquí…_

Pero sus ojos no dejaban la espectacular vista del bien formado cuerpo de Hermione, que bien inquieta como era, no dejaba de moverse estando dormida, provocando que de a ratos sus piernas chocaran con las de Ron, o que su remera de Quidittch de Gryffindor se levantaran a penas unos centímetros dejando ver un poco de piel de su cintura.

Y ante esto, Ron no puede evitar el anhelo de su mirada ni mucho menos puede resistir el cosquilleo de sus manos.

Sabe que el deseo de querer tocarla esta mal, que no debería hacerlo, ya que ella esta inconciente y además podría despertarla. Pero su tentación estaba allí frente a sus ojos, y resistirse era imposible;

Así que cuando la remera de ella se sube unos centímetros, ─ y a pesar del debate interno que sufre el pelirrojo ─ él no puede frenar sus ganas ni su curiosidad de sentir la textura de la piel de Hermione, piel de esos lugares que el aún no había tocado.

Con extremo cuidado su mano derecha se alza, para poder tocar con solo un dedo índice la piel expuesta de la cintura de la chica.

Un escalofrío vibrante lo recorre de pies a cabeza, al sentir la perfecta textura de su piel. Era tibia, y tal y como él lo había imaginado era de una suavidad exquisita. Ron estaba a punto de repetir el contacto, cuando con un suspiro Hermione gira sobre sí misma para luego mascullar algo ininteligible.

El pelirrojo, casi muere del susto, por creer que Hermione lo había pescado con las manos en la masa, pero la chica seguía durmiendo. Y con una sonrisa terriblemente traviesa, Ron puede darse cuenta que con el nuevo movimiento, Hermione ha dejado su estomago también al descubierto.

_¡Eres un pervertido, ya deja de mirarla y tocarla Ron Weasley!_

Ron bufó. Al final si se estaba aprovechando de su amiga, no al extremo claro, pero eso de andar tocándola y mirándola mientras ella no pudiera darse cuenta y de esa manera retarlo, era asqueroso. Minutos después de volver a su tarea de contar las estrellas de las cortinas, siente como la chica vuelve a moverse.

Y esta vez puede sentir como un brazo lo rodea por el estomago mientras, unas piernas finas y suaves chocan un poco mas abajo contra las suyas, a la vez que un rostro pequeño ensambla perfectamente en el lugar que hay entre su cuello y su hombro.

Es entonces que Ron Weasley siente que la tarde se convirtió en una de las mejores que ha vivido, porque esta vez mientras Hermione se acomodaba junto a su cuerpo, entiende perfectamente lo que ella masculla entre dientes,

─…Ron…─ Su nombre perfectamente pronunciado entre un suspiro.

* * *

Cuando Hermione despierta, todo lo que puede ver es una pantalla de un color rojo brillante. Aun un poco dormida se niega a abrir los ojos cerrando con fuerza sus parpados. No quiere despertar, no quiere abrir sus parpados porque sabe que la luz del sol le esta pegando justo en sus ojos, y sabe que si despierta quedará cegada, para luego ver por unos cuantos minutos una molesta mancha fluorescente. Pero principalmente no quiere despertar, porque se siente realmente tranquila y cómoda, tan cómoda que quiere quedarse a dormir por el resto del día.

Es cuando decide esto, que una fresca brisa recorre su rostro, molestándola mas aún, es como si la naturaleza la obligase a despertar, pero en vez de obedecer ella solo entierra su rostro en la almohada.

Una almohada calida, y no del todo suave, una almohada que comienza a moverse debajo de ella y que esta impregnada del embriagador y tan característico perfume de su mejor amigo… Al abrir los ojos bruscamente y encontrarse con el cuello de Ron frente a ella, su corazón empieza a latir con un frenesí cargado de nerviosismo y confusión.

─ ¿Hermione? ¿Estas despierta? ─ pregunta Ron solo para confirmarlo y es que Hermione se mueve tanto mientras duerme que Ron no puede estar del todo seguro. Además de que su mandíbula esta chocando con la frente de ella, y en esa posición el no puede ver el rostro de Hermione. Pero aun así sabe que esta despierta porque puede sentir a la castaña parpadear contra la piel de su cuello.

Hermione pestañea un par de veces más para comprobar que no se trata de un sueño, antes de elevar su cuello para poder mirar a Ron. Lo hace con precaución, casi con miedo de lo que podría llegar a encontrarse, y es que francamente no entiende nada.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien?─ le pregunta Ron, preocupado. Una siesta se suponía tenia que ser el remedio para su borrachera, pero por el contrario el pelirrojo deduce por la expresión de loca que lleva Hermione, que la condición de ella solo ha empeorado.

Cuando la chica no responde Ron también eleva un poco su cuello apoyándose en sus codos, así de esa manera sus rostros quedaban a la misma altura. Hermione nota entonces que un brazo la rodea por la cintura, y también se percata de que ella misma esta abrazando a Ron por el estomago ¿Habían dormido abrazados? ¿Por qué Ron parecía preocupado por ella, y no por la situación? ¿Como habían llegado a la misma cama, de todas formas?

─ ¿Que paso? ─ preguntó Hermione saliendo de su aturdimiento y queriendo sentarse, Ron se da cuenta de eso, por lo que libera su cintura.

─ Te mareaste por tomar Whisky de Fuego, necesitabas aire por eso venimos aquí, ─ comenzó a enumerar el chico ─ luego te dio dolor de cabeza y…

─ ¡Tú me embriagaste...! ─ exclamó ella recordando vagamente.

─ ¡Claro que no, tu sola lo hiciste! ─ corrigió Ron ─ Tomaste de mi vaso sin antes ver lo que era, terminaste borracha y dormida…

Borracha. En todo su vida, Hermione creyó que alguna vez terminaría borracha, mucho menos necesitar que alguien tuviera que recordárselo. De repente sintió pánico. ¿En estado de ebriedad cuantas locuras se pueden cometer? ¿O peor cuantos papelones? Su mente comenzó a intentar recordar a toda velocidad lo sucedido desde la fiesta de Gryffindor pero esta estaba tan adolorida que tan solo dar la orden para recordar, era una tortura.

─ ¿Que tan borracha? ─ preguntó a su amigo, sin tener otra alternativa.

─ Lo suficiente para que sea divertido...─ respondió Ron con una sonrisa, como si estuviera recordando algo particularmente gracioso. Fue entonces que la expresión de Hermione cambio a una de enojo y preocupación por lo que el muchacho se apresuró en agregar ─ descuida nadie mas te ha visto…

─ ¿A que te refieres con que nadie me vio? ¿Qué fue lo que hice, que nadie debía ver? Y ¿...de todas formas porque estas en la misma cama? ─ exigió ella nerviosa y molesta.

_¿Por que estoy molesta? ¿Se supone que debo estarlo? ¿Pero porque no me siento del todo molesta? _

─ ¡Tú me pediste que me quedara! ─ exclamó el pelirrojo.

_Quédate conmigo…_

La mente de Hermione le recordó sus propias palabras. De inmediato se sintió un poco avergonzada y humillada. Humillada por nadie mas que por ella misma, por eso estaba molesta, y porque Ron la había visto en ese estado. Estado del cual ella no tenía idea de lo que había hecho o dicho porque no recordaba, y eso la ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué era eso tan divertido que el pelirrojo recordaba?

─ ¿Entonces como te sientes? ─ preguntó Ron, mientras se echaba hacia tras, para recostarse sobre su brazo derecho.

─ Estoy bien…─ se limito a decir Hermione, mientras se abrazaba así misma, se le ocurrió otra cosa ─ ¿Cuanto he dormido?

─ Casi dos horas… la fiesta no ha terminado, creo que esta en su punto de ebullición…

_¿Casi dos horas? ¡Maldición!...casi dos horas durmiendo con Ron…_

─...lo mejor seria entonces ir a controlar las cosas…─ propuso la chica, como excusa para largarse de ese lugar. Lo cierto era que ella no quería irse, pero era lo mejor si quería evitar preguntas o peor, tener que dar respuestas. ¿Y si ella había hablado de más?

─ Estas loca, no voy a meterme ahí para decirles que no festejen, además...verte dormir es muy contagioso…─ comentó el chico, mientras cerraba sus ojos con un gran bostezo.

El estomago de Hermione, dio un vuelvo de emoción. Y mas nervios surgieron en ella, al imaginar a Ron mirándola dormir, eso significaba que el había estado despierto, atento. Por lo que pudo haber escuchado lo que ella tenia para decir mientras dormía, porque Hermione hablaba dormida. O peor aún, Ron pudo haber estado lo suficiente cerca de ella para ver imperfecciones en su rostro, o cosas por el estilo.

─ ¿Me has estado observando…? ─ pregunto ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y un temblor en su voz.

─ Bueno estabas durmiendo casi sobre mí... ¿Que querías que hiciera? ─ Se defendió el chico, mascullando las palabras ya que el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

─ ¡Ronald no te duermas ahora!

─ Hermione me he levantado muy temprano para practicar con el equipo como Capitán Suplente; ganamos el partido, y no mate a mi mejor amigo. Creo que me merezco una siesta.─ argumentó el chico, haciendo un esfuerzo para mirar a su amiga.

_Y no me he propasado contigo a pesar de que estuviste en mi cama, me merezco La Copa de los Tres Magos. _

─ Y antes de que se te ocurra ir abajo… déjalos festejar… se cansaran en una hora o dos…─ agregó el chico, esta vez en voz alta.

─ Bueno…pero aun así iré abajo…─ sentenció ella.

Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto, el hubiese preferido que se quedase con él. Como el había hecho, pero en vez de pedirle a Hermione que se quedara, solo se irguió de hombros, y siguió durmiendo. Mejor no llamar a la tentación.

* * *

En los próximos días ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el hecho de que habían dormido juntos. Hermione ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Ginny, por la simple razón de que si le decía iba a tener que explicar como habían llegado a esa situación, y la castaña estaba segura de que no quería que nadie supiera que había tenido una borrachera. Fugaz, si, provocada por un solo vaso de whisky, pero borrachera en fin. ¿Quien se emborracha con un solo vaso?

Ron por su parte no lo comentaba ni intentaba aclarar con Hermione lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, por temor a que su lado pervertido de "mano larga" surgiera a la luz. Si Hermione se enteraba que la habían tocado mientras dormía, él no sabía cual sería la razón de ella. Tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Claro que a pesar de que ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el hecho de haber dormido una siesta en la misma cama, no significaba que ambos se habían olvidado de ese episodio. El pelirrojo no hacia otra cosa que pensar en aquella tarde, aquel _Quédate conmigo_ no abandonaba su mente, ni tampoco el cosquillo en sus manos, aquel que sintió al tocar la cintura de Hermione, o lo increíble que se sentía tener su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

O mejor aún lo maravilloso que se escuchaba su nombre al salir en un suspiro de los labios de ella. Como si Hermione hubiese sabido quien exactamente había estado a su lado, como si hubiese estado respondiendo al contacto que él creo.

Ron se perdía en aquella posibilidad con suficiencia.

Y mientras el pelirrojo no dejaba de disfrutar y regocijarse con todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde, Hermione iba del lamento a la felicidad. Se lamentaba por haberse emborrachado frente a Ron, por no poder recordar con claridad lo que había sucedido, y por sobretodo por haberse despertado cuando podría haber aprovechado la oportunidad para dormir junto al pelirrojo por al menos unas cuantas horas más.

Desde el sábado Hermione intentaba recordar todo lo que había sucedido en esa tarde con Ron, pero lo único que conseguía eran imágenes mentales que ella sola no podía darles explicación alguna. Como – la que mas le interesaba – una en la que Ron estaba parado muy cerca de ella, con una mirada de concentración muy pocas veces vista. La castaña no había querido preguntarle, de hecho ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada acerca de esa tarde otra vez, así que debía quedarse con la insoportable duda.

Pero lo que mas recordaba era la sensación de felicidad de haber dormido al lado de _él_. Con _él._ De sentirse completa y en paz, sensaciones que muy pocas veces había experimentado. Sin embargo era lo que mas recordaba de aquella tarde, despertarse con una sensación de seguridad y felicidad, que solo Ron podría brindarle.

Y Hermione estaba segura, _debía_ repetirse.

* * *

─… bien podrías elegir ser profesora, con todas las tutorías que te piden… ─ sugirió Ron con recelo, al recordar como a la hora del almuerzo del día anterior ese tal Anthony de Ravenclaw se había acercado a su amiga para pedir ayuda con Runas Antiguas.

Los tres chicos estaban sentados en la sombra de un Roble en los jardines de la escuela, discutiendo que carreras podrían seguir una vez que terminaran su paso por Hogwarts. El sol tibio y la escasa brisa les indicaban que la tarde estaba en su punto exacto.

─ No me piden tutorías, solo ayuda. ─ corrigió Hermione con paciencia, ya había tenido que soportar los celos de Ron el día anterior, no quería sufrirlos de nuevo ─ Y además no creo que me gustaría vivir por el resto de mi vida en un colegio.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, realmente seria muy aburrido y deprimente vivir en un Colegio. Además nunca podría verla. Él en la Academia de Aurors y ella en Hogwarts, no era buena idea.

─ ¿Sigue en pie lo de ser Aurors cierto Harry? ─ pregunto Ron.

─ Eh… si claro…─ respondió Harry distraído, y es que estaba mirando fijamente hacia las puertas del castillo, como si esperara que un Troll saliera de allí adentro. Lo cual no sucedería, pero justo después de unos segundos una pelirroja esbelta y de larga cabellera salía por las puertas en lugar del Troll.

─ Es como si tuvieras un radar ─ acusó el pelirrojo con burla y un tanto enojado al ver que Harry se marchaba para ir en busca de su hermana.

─ ¡Mira quien habla, Señor tengo miles de alarmas y radares para un solo objetivo! ─ le contesto Harry mientras tomaba su mochila del suelo y se marchaba en busca de su novia.

─ ¡Yo no tengo alarmas o radares para mi hermana! ─ respondió el pelirrojo a gritos. ¿A él que le importaba donde se encontrara su hermana?. El pelinegro lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta mientras se iba corriendo y poner los ojos en blanco en respuesta.

─ No hablaba de Ginny. ─ explicó Hermione con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, mientras no despegaba su vista del folleto que estaba leyendo "Las ventajas de trabajar en Gringots".

─ Oh…─ Ron hizo una rápida conexión volviendo a interpretar la conversación, y entonces entendió que Harry se había referido a Hermione y no a su hermana.─ Bueno entonces tiene razón…

Hermione elevó su mirada para mirar a Ron, quien la miraba con la sinceridad y diversión inundando sus ojos azules. Sonriendo con timidez la chica volvió a concentrarse en su lectura.

─ A ver te ayudo a elegir…─ saltó el pelirrojo con entusiasmo mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione con la espalda pegada al Roble y le quitaba de las manos todos los folletos que tenía por leer.

─ ¡Oye! ─ se quejó Hermione cuando el muchacho le arrebató su información.

_Por Merlín como puede ser tan atractivo…_

Pensaba ella, mientras observaba el perfil de su mejor amigo. Ron al parecer no se había afeitado en unos días, por lo que una barba pelirroja comenzaba a crecer en la línea de su mandíbula, y Hermione muy pocas veces había podido observar ese rasgo bien masculino en su amigo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, la castaña intentaba aguantar las ganas de acariciar el rostro de Ron.

─ Es increíble que seas precisamente tú, la que no sabe lo que hará con su vida. ─ comentó el chico mientras descartaba "Las ventajas de trabajar en Gringots" ─ Trabajar en el banco no es una opción para ti, ya sabes que…

¿Podía ser cierto que Ron la estuviese guiando para elegir una carrera? Sin dudas él sabía mucho más del mundo mágico que ella, y siempre había alguna que otra cosa que la castaña terminaba aprendiendo de él, aunque sea alguna nimiedad. Y sin embargo en vez de prestar atención, ella solo lo observaba con una sonrisa tonta y unos ojos brillantes llenos de fascinación.

Hermione no fue conciente cuando su mano derecha tomó voluntad propia, para con las yemas de sus dedos, rozar la línea de la mandíbula de Ron.

─…y sé como te pones cuando te provocan así que mejor que no te enfrentes a los duendes…─ el pelirrojo enmudeció de inmediato al sentir la suave caricia que Hermione le había regalado. Solo habían sido unos segundos, tal vez nanosegundos. Pero Ron lo siento en cada extremo de su cuerpo.

Paralizados por la sorpresa, ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose, los dos sin poder creer lo que la castaña había hecho.

Las mejillas de Hermione tomaron color de forma instantánea, sus nervios ahora despojados de cualquier autocontrol agitaban su respiración. Para nada ayudaba que Ron la mirara como si fuese un unicornio con dos cuernos. Tampoco es que había cometido un gravísimo crimen, solo había sido una caricia. ¡Por Merlín, como si Ron nunca la tocara a propósito!

─ De acuerdo Gringots no, no hay ningún problema. De todas formas soy muy inteligente, mis posibilidades son infinitas… ─ comentó de forma atropellada y a modo de chiste, para alivianar un poco la tensión.

Ron aún perplejo por la caricia, no se rió de su broma. El pelirrojo no le sacaba los ojos de encima, ¿En serio ella lo había acariciado por voluntad propia? ¡Y porque demonios fingía que no ocurrió nada!

_Que mujer más contradictoria…_

─ Vaya…Que humilde Señorita Granger…─ susurró Ron, siguiéndole la corriente. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Hermione le sacó la lengua, en auto reflejo por sentirse nerviosa y ofendida de que sus chistes fueran tan malos como siempre.

─ Mm…─ es todo lo que puede expresar Ron con el entrecejo fruncido, al ver ese acto infantil de su amiga, pero que ciertamente no le provocaba nada relacionado con lo infantil.

_¡Si eso no es una provocación, yo no tengo hermanos gemelos! ¿¡En serio Hermione es que no sabes que eso ya no te hace ver infantil, sino peligrosamente tentadora!? _

─ ¿Que te parece…Derechos Mágicos? ─ vuelve a sugerir Ron, obligándose a sí mismo a quitar sus ojos de Hermione, y centrarse de nuevo en los aburridos folletos.

─ No lo creo.─ Suelta sin dudarlo Hermione.

Ron sentía la mirada de su amiga encima de él, como si lo estuvieran evaluando para algún tipo de examen. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Mirándola de reojo vuelve a encontrase con esos ojos chocolates, que lo envuelve y atrapa. El pelirrojo trago con fuerza, los ojos de Hermione no solo lo evaluaban sino que Ron sentía como si ella estuviese viendo todo su interior, y se lo estuviese devorando con sus ojos. ¿Como era posible que lo mirara de esa manera tan decidida y provocadora, y a los dos minutos se avergonzaba de ella misma? ¿En serio no se percataba de lo que eso le provocaba? ¿Estaba jugando con él?

Bien si ella quería jugar a atracción y repulsión lo harían. Él también sabía como provocarla.

─ Esto llevara un rato largo…─ comentó Ron mientras se recostaba en el césped para luego apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione.

Mientras el muchacho inspeccionaba las diferentes carreras que Hermione podría seguir, volvió a sentir los suaves dedos de su amiga sobre él. Solo que esta vez enredándose en su cabello.

─ Estas muy atenta hoy…─ mascullo el pelirrojo mirando a la castaña desde abajo, que aun peinaba con sus dedos el cabello de Ron, provocando en el chico una sensación de escalos fríos muy satisfactoria.

─ Lo siento. ─ Se disculpo ella, retirando de inmediato su mano de la cabeza de Ron.

─ No he dicho que me molestara.

Ron revolvió su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione, para incitarla a que siguiera con sus caricias, pero con una mirada seria Hermione optó por obtener respuestas.

─ ¿Que sucedió exactamente el sábado por la tarde?

Ron un poco descolocado, la miro intrigado, volviendo a erguirse y sentarse. Habían pasado ya unos tres días desde el sábado y ¿Ella le preguntaba ahora? ¿Por qué razón?

Los dos chicos se miraban fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido, ella esperando una respuesta y el tratando de averiguar el motivo repentino de la curiosidad de Hermione.

Una vez mas los dos estaban demasiado cerca, Ron recordó sin querer la ultima vez que estuvieron en la misma posición, cuando ella le había comentado lo que sucedía entre su hermana y Harry, Ron había intentado besarla alegando de que no tenia aspecto de parecer el hermano de la castaña. Recordar lo nerviosa que Hermione se había puesto, le hizo sonreír ya que la chica volvía a estar una vez más, nerviosa e intimidada.

¿Intimidada? ¿Por él? El pelirrojo nunca se había fijado en ese segundo aspecto, la idea de que Hermione se sintiera intimidada por él le daba una grata sensación de poder.

─ Nada paso Hermione. ─ Respondió finalmente el chico, con la diversión pintando su voz.

─ ¿Entonces por qué sonríes así? ─ demandó ella.

Ron sin pensarlo volvió a sonreír, los recuerdos del sábado rápidamente comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza.

─ ¿Así como? ─ dijo inocentemente Ron, provocándola.

─ ¡Como si te estuvieses riendo de mí en secreto! ─ chilló Hermione, molesta ya.

─ ¡No me estoy riendo de ti! ─ mintió el pelirrojo, antes de que algo cruzara por su mente, y dejara una sensación agria en su estomago ─… ¿Francamente que es lo que te atormenta tanto? ¿Qué crees que has hecho? O mejor aún ¿Qué crees que hicimos?

Hermione totalmente avergonzada e intimidada por aquella última pregunta se puso roja. Por supuesto Hermione no creía que Ron y ella, hubieran llegado a mucho, no en ese aspecto tan… carnal. No, claro que no. Ron no lo permitiría. Pero ella estuvo algo ebria y seguramente estuvieron hablando, era lo más común.

Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba a Hermione eran las palabras que habían salido de su boca y que no recordaba. ¿Que pasa si su boca dijo cosas que no debía decir? Por otro lado estaban esas imágenes que su inconciente le revelaba.

─ ¡No sé tu dímelo! ¡Estoy segura de que me ocultas algo! ─ Acusó ella una vez más, en realidad a Hermione no se le había ocurrido pensar que Ron si le estuviese ocultando algo, pero entonces su amigo volvió a sonreír como idiota.

_De manera encantadora, pero idiota. _

Ronald Weasley volvió a sonreír, le encantaba hacerla enojar.

Pero esta vez no sonreía por el aspecto adorable que tenía su amiga cada vez que se enojaba, sino por los recuerdos que revoloteaban en su cabeza: Hermione diciéndole que tenía unos ojos muy azules; diciéndole que no debía preocuparse mucho por ser fuerte y atractivo porque ya lo era; Hermione pidiéndole que se quedara con ella, la maravillosa sensación de haber podido tocar la piel de su cintura, ella rotando sobre si misma para dormir pegada a su cuello; Hermione susurrando su nombre, y confesando que lo quería

_Ron…te quiero._

Su corazón da un vuelco al volver a recordar aquello, no se había permitido así mismo volver a pensar en esas ultimas dos palabras que sus oídos habían llegado a escuchar antes de que ella volviera a dormirse por completo. No, no quería comenzar a analizarlas. Porque ¿Qué tipo de _te quiero_ había sido aquel? ¿De amistad de amor?

Ron sabía que tenía que ser alguno de esos dos, no había otra alternativa, pero no saber de cual se trataba específicamente lo volvía loco.

─ Nada pasó Hermione.

─ Ron…sé cuando me mientes.

─ Pasamos la tarde juntos porque estabas un poco borracha, luego te dormiste, y yo me quede a tu lado porque así tu lo querías. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué me lo pregustas ahora de todas formas? ─ Enumeró por segunda vez Ron, que ahora estaba algo enfadado. ¿Por qué Hermione parecía tener tanto miedo? ¿Acaso sospechaba de él?

─ ¿Y eso que importa? ¡Te estoy preguntando algo!

─ ¡Ya te he respondido! ¿Quieres que sigamos con los estúpidos folletos o no?

─ No, quiero que me digas con detalles que fue lo que paso el sábado.

─ ¡Ya te he dicho lo que paso el sábado!

─ Si, pero tengo imágenes… que no se como explicarlas y quiero poder hacerlo...─ Sentenció Hermione sin pensarlo.

─ Agh bien, dime que imágenes tienes en la cabeza. ─ dijo Ron. El chico estaba un poco estático, ¿Hermione recordaba cosas? ─ Hermione…

La castaña estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. No estaba muy segura de querer compartir esas imágenes con Ron, ya que su mente bien pudo haberlas creado, es decir ser una simple alucinación provocada por el alcohol. Si esto era así Ron se reiría de ella.

─ Bueno hay una en la que…─ se interrumpió para cortar con sus dedos un poco de césped.

─ ¿Qué? ─ se impaciento Ron.

─ En la que tu estas muy cerca y miras sobre mi hombro. Estábamos cerca, muy cerca, y junto a una ventana…

─ ¡Oh! Tenías una de esas malditas hadas enredadas en tu cabello, yo te la saque y la tire por la ventana. ─ resumió Ron una vez que identifico la secuencia de imágenes que su amiga había descripto.

_¿¡Eso era todo!?_ De repente Hermione se sintió muy decepcionada.

─ Oh...

─ ¿Eso es todo? ─ pregunto Ron haciendo eco de los pensamientos de la chica, con un deje de burla.

No, no era todo. La razón por la que Hermione había salido con las preguntas, era porque el día anterior su subconsciente había dado a relucir una nueva imagen, una que había llegado a perturbarla mucho mas que la anterior. En la cual estando ella semidormida sentía como alguien la tocaba por la cintura y cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un leve cosquilleo en aquella zona.

Pero Hermione creía que se trataba de un sueño y no de algo real, claro que también había pensado eso acerca de las otras imágenes. Parte de ella quería sacarse la duda y otra parte no quería hacer el ridículo de nuevo. Si se trataba de un sueño seria realmente vergonzoso y Ron volvería a reírse de ella, y si resultaba real, eso convertiría a su amigo en un atrevido mano larga. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder otra vez, al creer la posibilidad de que Ron probablemente estuvo tocándola mientras dormía.

_No Ron no pudo haberlo hecho, seguro fue un sueño…_

_Con preguntar no pierdes nada _

_¡Con preguntar quedo en ridículo!_

─ ¡Hermione! ¿Me quieres consultar algo más? ─ preguntó el pelirrojo, interrumpiendo la discusión mental que llevaba Hermione consigo misma.

─ Tengo la sensación de que… mm tengo una imagen en mi cabeza...

─ Eso ya quedo claro… ─ dijo Ron sonriendo con maligna diversión.

─ ¿Me tocaste mientras dormía?

Ron se quedó mudo. Totalmente pasmado y sin salir de su aturdimiento comenzó a balbucear...

─ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Qué! ¡No!

─ ¿Seguro? ─ pregunto ella, Ron tenía las orejas coloradas, hace mucho que no sucedía eso.

─ ¡No!

─ ¿No me has tocado o no estas seguro?

─ ¿¡Hermione que clase de chico crees que soy!?

─ Ron ─ Hermione lo llamo para que la mirase a la cara.

_¡Oh rayos estoy acabado! ¡Me conoce bien, me conoce bien, terminara descubriéndolo! _

_Una mentira repetida varias veces se convierte en verdad_, _no te dejes engañar hijo._

Las palabras de su padre hicieron eco en su cabeza. Tal vez podía engañar a Hermione, no era muy probable pero con intentarlo no perdía nada. Entonces como si él mismo se estuviese ahogando se aferro a aquello como si se tratase de un salvavidas.

─ Hermione, no te he tocado. ─ dijo con toda la seriedad que encontró.

_Mentiroso_. _¿Cómo se atreve?_

Hermione, lo conocía bien, le estaba mintiendo.

─ ¡Si lo has hecho! ─ exclamó ella indignada. Observando como las orejas de Ron hervían de calor.

─ ¡No!

─ ¡Ronald!

─ ¡De acuerdo esta bien, maldita sea solo fue un accidente!…─ Estaba cavando su propia tumba y él lo sabía. No había manera de explicar lo que había pasado sin que se viera como algo moralmente indignante. Pero ya que había llegado hasta allí mintiendo, bien podía seguir mintiendo.─ ¡Tú te movías para todos lados Hermione, eres una pésima compañera de cama! ¡Tu remera no dejaba de subirse a medida que tu te movías, así que intente cubrirte de nuevo, no soy un pervertido no te ando tocando a escondidas!

Hubo largo silencio en el cual la castaña no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Hermione lo evaluaba buscando la verdad en el rostro del pelirrojo.

─ ¡Fue un accidente! ─ volvió a mentir él, Hermione lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Era increíble como los roles entre ellos dos podían cambiar en solo unos minutos ─ ¡Lamento haberte tocado no quería que mi mugrosa piel tocara la suya majestad!

─ ¿Y ahora se supone que tu estas enojado? ¡Tú eres el de la mano larga!

─ ¡Solo fue un roce! ¡No sabia que eras alérgica a mí!

─ ¡No se trata de eso!

─ ¡Claro que sí! ¡No permites que me acerque a ti, es como si creyeras que te contagiare de Spattergroit!

─ En primer lugar no tengo idea de lo que eso sea, y en segundo lugar ¡No te hagas el ofendido, tu eres el que toca mientras la gente duerme!

─ ¡Por Merlín solo fue un roce!─ dijo Ron saltando del suelo para ponerse de pie.

Una vez más Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, enojada. Sentada debajo del árbol siguió con la mirada como Ron se marchaba enojado.

─ ¡Y descuida no volveré a tocarte! ─ le grito Ron que había vuelto su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla, él estaba a unos diez pasos de ella.

─ ¡Bien! ¡No quiero que lo hagas! ─ le contesto Hermione, mientras miraba la figura de Ron alejarse.

─ ¡Entonces no duermas en mi cama! ─ volvió a gritar Ron, sin voltearse esta vez.

─ ¡Oh no lo haré Ronald eso por seguro! ¡Jamás volveré a dormir contigo!

─ ¡Bien, entonces no vuelvas a pedirme que duerma contigo! ─ dijo Ron esta vez si se había girado para mirarla. Había maldad y diversión en sus ojos, por supuesto no había nada mejor que dejar a Hermione sin palabras.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba sentada ya en la mesa de siempre, lista para comenzar a cenar. Por supuesto ahora Ron y ella no se hablaban desde la tarde, y Hermione estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Ron, el mano larga, debía entender las cosas.

Así que cuando Ron y Harry entraron al gran salón, ella adopto su bien conocido porte de suficiencia y orgullo. El pelirrojo se sentó de inmediato frente a ella, ocupando el lugar que habitualmente ocupaba Harry, este un poco contrariado y sin estar al tanto de la situación entre sus dos amigos, se sentó al lado de Hermione sin protestar.

─ Hola Hermione.

─ Hola Harry

─ ¿Donde estabas? Ron dice que no te ha visto desde la tarde…

─ Estaba en la biblioteca, investigando sobre el Spattergroit. ─ Comentó ella.

─ ¿El que?

─ Es una enfermedad muy interesante, y muy peligrosa, hay que mantener la distancia con quien la padezca. ─ informó mientras se llevaba un bocado de carne asada a la boca.

─ ¿Y porque estabas investigando sobre eso?… ¡¿No me digas que hay tarea sobre el Spattergroit?! ─ Se alarmó el muchacho de inmediato.

─ No, claro que no. Solo investigaba por curiosidad, ya sabes, no quiero contagiarme de algo como eso. Prevención Harry, prevención.

─ Oh, bueno…─ Dijo Harry, mas tranquilo. Comenzando a comer un poco de pastel de carne, para acompañar a Ron.

Este que con éxito había logrado controlar su temperamento, ante la visible provocación de pelea de su amiga, se encontraba comiendo sin hacer el menor ruido o comentario. El pelirrojo solo parecía tener ojos para su plato de comida. Ignorar a Hermione no sería fácil, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Esta vez no dejaría que ella ganara una discusión. A pesar de que en parte era su culpa que estuvieran enojados, la castaña tenía que darse cuenta que ella también se había equivocado. Su reacción fue exagerada y además dolorosa para Ron, y lo peor era que ella seguía siendo ponzoñosa al sacar a colación la supuesta enfermedad del pelirrojo.

El silencio en la mesa estaba tan tenso como siempre que Hermione y Ron se peleaban, así que una vez más a Harry le tocaba estar en el medio. Y como siempre que esto sucedía él trataba de intercalar conversación entre sus dos amigos, ahora era el momento de Ron.

─ Entonces ¿Qué hacía Malfoy, Ron? ─ preguntó Harry volviendo al tema que momentos antes el pelirrojo le había comentado vagamente.

─ Nada lo de siempre, merodeando. Cuando me vio su actitud cambio radicalmente, estaba con dos "chicas"…─ se apresuro a contestar Ron, agradecido de poder distraer su mente.

─ Que por supuesto eran Crabbe y Goyle…─ término Harry por él.

─ Si, les hice un chiste de lo bien que se veían los tres juntos y eso genero un roce de palabras como siempre, pero no llego a ningún lado…─ El pelirrojo se llevo un gran bocado a la boca, mientras se obligaba a ignorar unos ojos chocolates que caían sobre él como dos rocas.

─ ¿Ahora me crees...? ─ preguntó Harry, alegre de tener un aliado, se acomodo mejor en su silla, listo para comenzar una buena discusión de como atrapar al Slytherin.

─ Esta claro que algo trama…

─ Tal vez deberíamos...

─ Deberían ¿Qué? ¡Es obvio que los dos están locos, y ahora tu también Ron! ─ estalló Hermione, sus gritos eran pequeños convirtiendo su voz un poco chillona. ─ ¡No puedo creerlo, los dos deberían dejar de darles vueltas a las cosas!

─ Mira Hermione si tú no quieres unirte, no te obligaremos. No es como si alguna vez lo hubiésemos hecho de todas formas. ─ Señalo Harry, bajando la voz.

─ ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Es por tu seguridad Harry!

─ Y te lo agradezco, pero se cuidarme yo solito. ─ El muchacho no sabía cuantas veces le había dicho aquella misma frase a su amiga, personalmente creía que deberían ser al menos unas cien.

─ Lo dudo…─ dijo la muchacha con sorna.

─ Hermione, si no aportarás nada, mejor cállate. ─ Intervino Ron.

El pelirrojo sabía que era mil veces mejor que Hermione discutiera y se enojara con el que con Harry, era mas probable que una pelea "Ron vs Hermione" se arreglaran mucho mas rápido que una "Harry vs Hermione". Ya había ocurrido en otros años que Harry y Hermione discutieran, y Ron había tenido que elegir parte en la discusión, no quería volver a hacerlo.

─ ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Ronald Weasley! ─ Fulminó con sus ojitos brillosos la muchacha a Ron. Este no pudo evitar sentir un poco de orgulloso, sabía como guiar a Hermione para que ella tomara el rumbo que él quería.

─ ¡Shh! ─ chisto Ron para callarla.

Hermione tuvo que morder su lengua para no mandarlo a freír papas.

─ Tal vez si lo acorralamos a…─ Ron niega con la cabeza incluso antes de que Harry acabara con su idea.─ Mira solo debemos ver sus brazos, y confirmar lo que sospechamos. ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?

─ Harry, el no tiene la marca. ─ comentó el chico haciendo su plato a un lado.

─ ¿Como lo sabes?

─ Porque eso es obvio. Si de verdad trabaja y se ha unido a Tu Sabes Quien, no lo enviarían con eso dibujado en su brazo. No cuando tiene que hacer Merlín sabe que en Hogwarts.

─ ¿… y entonces como lo confirmaremos? ¡No podemos sentarnos a esperar!

─ Es lo único que podemos hacer, al menos que consigas la poción de la verdad, y logres hacer que se la trague…

─ No puedo creer que en serio, estén hablando de esto como si ya lo hubiesen confirmado… ─ volvió a discutir Hermione. ─ ¡Ronald pensé que a ti no te cuadraba!

El pelirrojo ignorándola sin disimulo toma una manzana para darle un buen mordisco.

¿Era en serio? ¿Ron la estaba ignorando? Hermione no podía creer semejante cosa ¡Era ella la que siempre lo ignoraba cuando se enojaban y no al revés! La castaña sentía como si alguien acabara de darle una bofetada.

─ ¡Ronald! ¡Te estoy hablando no me ignores! ─ Gritó ella enojada, no sabía como manejar esa situación.

─ Hermione, yo jamás dije que no me cuadrara, de hecho creí haberte confesado que todo esto era muy probable. ─ contesto finalmente Ron, pero aun sin mirarla.

─ ¡Se volverán a meter en problemas! ¿Y por qué? ¡Solo por un par de teorías tontas! Es probable que Malfoy no trame nada. ─ volvió a exclamar la muchacha, tratando, a su vez, de buscar una razón por la cual Ron estaba actuando con tal indiferencia, algo que era más del estilo de ella que del pelirrojo.

─ Si tanto lo conoces y te preocupa Malfoy, porque no vas y te sientas con él…

─ No digas estupideces. ¡No me preocupo por Malfoy, sino por Harry! ¿Tu deberías hacer lo mismo es tu amigo no?

─ Exacto y lo apoyare mientras pueda.─ Dijo clavando su mirada azul en ella. Era imposible, no entendía como Hermione podía ignorar a una persona con tanta naturalidad mientras estaba discutiendo. Ron no era así, para pelear el tenía que mirar a su contrincante, más aún cuando se trataba de ciertas castañas mandonas.

─ ¡Con cosas absurdas! ─ refutó Hermione, un pequeño hilo de electricidad corría por su estomago, pelear con Ron era excitante.

─ ¡El hecho de que a ti te parezcan absurdas no quiere decir que lo sean! Sabes para pavonearte de tu inteligencia eres bastante ingenua.

─ ¡Yo no soy ingenua y no me pavoneo! ─ dijo Hermione entre dolida y enojada de nuevo. El hilo eléctrico que la conectaba con Ron se había esfumado.

─ Hermione bajo el tono…─ suplicó Harry.

─ ¡No bajare el tono Harry, si no te gusta puedes ir a sentarte con tu novia! ─ contesto ella echa una furia. Le enojaba, la enojaba hasta los cielos que Ron tuviera esa habilidad de armarla y desarmarla a su antojo. Sobretodo la enojaba que él estuviese actuando de la misma manera que lo estaría haciendo ella.

─ ¡Bien! ¡Mátense entre ustedes! ─ dijo Harry mientras tomaba su plato y se iba a unas cuatro mesas mas adelante, a sentarse con Ginny y Neville.

Una vez que Harry se hubo marchado, el silencio tenso y cargado de energía negativa reino en la mesa de Ron y Hermione. Mientras que la muchacha no dejaba de mirar a su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido, un tanto enojada, ofendida y frustrada, el pelirrojo parecía de lo mas tranquilo mirando todo a su alrededor, excepto a Hermione.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, ambos amigos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran por la repentina coincidencia. De todas formas ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se dirigieron hacia los pasillos para ir camino a la Sala Común.

Unos cincuenta metros antes de que Hermione y Ron tuvieran que cruzar por el retrato de La Dama Gorda, la castaña no se resistió a acelerar sus pasos para caminar a la par del pelirrojo y volver a cuestionarlo.

─ ¿Ronald tú de verdad no crees lo que Harry, o si? ─ Hermione al no tener respuesta, se volvió a impacientar ─ ¡Ron ya deja de ignorarme! ─ exigió.

Ron finalmente clavando su mirada unos centímetros mas abajo y a la izquierda dio con los ojos de su amiga.

─ Creía que no querías contagiarte ya sabes estoy enfermo…

─ ¡No puedo creer que en serio le sigas la corriente a Harry, sabes que no puede ser cierto! ─ Le acusó ella directamente, no andaría perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías.

─ Hermione, si tú no puedes o no quieres creer algo así de Malfoy, bien. Pero yo si lo creo, si creo que sea capaz, y de hecho estoy seguro. ─ explicó el muchacho, mientras volvía su vista al frente, esta vez para clavarla en la espalda de Cormac, quien había desacelerado sus pasos al escuchar la pequeña discusión de sus compañeros. Ron no lo había pasado por alto.

─ ¡Pero es imposible! ─ siguió le muchacha.

─ Lo imposible es como algunas personas pueden ser tan chismosas…─ mascullo el chico, fulminando con la mirada a McLaggen, que en ese momento había volteado su cabeza para mirar a Hermione.

─ ¿¡Lo dices por mi!? ─ mal interpreto la castaña.

─ Eso depende… Además ¿Sigues aquí? Creí que no querías contagiarte…─ Dijo Ron sonriéndole de medio lado, con malicia.

─ ¡Oh! Es cierto estas asquerosamente enfermo ¡Lo había olvidado! Tal vez debería buscarme un amigo mas sano…─ dijo Hermione adoptando su tono de indiferencia, paseando su mirada por el pasillo se dio cuenta que Cormac estaba a unos metros mas adelante. _¡Perfecto!_ ─ ¡Oh mira ya lo encontré! ─ Dijo y salio disparada a buscar a Mclaggen.

Ron sorprendido y enojado por la nueva provocación de su amiga, aceleró sus pasos que ahora pesaban media tonelada cada uno, y antes de que Hermione pudiera entablar un conversación con el rubio, Ron ya estaba a su lado tomándola por el codo alejándola del chico.

─ Aléjate de él. ─ siseo el pelirrojo ─ Si te molesta un roce mío, no querrás acercarte al chico pulpo…otra vez.

─ Bien, entonces no me ignores. ─ exclamó Hermione.

Ron un poco contrariado por esa ultima exigencia, se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Antes de entender que a Hermione no le gustaba nada ser ignorada, mucho menos por él. Tratando de contener la satisfacción que ese último descubrimiento le provocaba, contesto:

─ No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Hermione Granger.

* * *

Cuando Ginny y Harry los alcanzaron dentro de la Sala Común, el humor de todos se alivió un poco gracias a la hermana de Ron. Quién comentó muy tranquila sobre los tatuajes que supuestamente llevaban Harry y Ron en la piel, para el resto de Hogwarts.

Estaban pasando todos un buen rato, hasta que Jimmy Peakes los interrumpió para entregarle a Harry una carta de Dumbledore, este como tantas otras veces era invitado a sus significativas clases particulares con el Director, por lo que el muchacho tuvo que abandonar el grupo de inmediato. Ginny no tardo en imitarlo, minutos después de que su novio se fuera ella argumentó que estaba muy cansada como para seguir despierta, marchándose a los dormitorios de las chicas, dejó solos a Ron y Hermione una vez más.

No fue falta una gran cantidad de tiempo para que el ambiente volviera a tensarse, el efecto fue inmediato.

Sentados en el mismo sillón, pero cada uno en el extremo opuesto los amigos comenzaron a ignorarse mutuamente una vez más.

Hermione no entendía porque era Ron, precisamente, quién estaba molesto, cuando ella tenía mas derecho a estarlo, por la simple razón de que el pelirrojo la había tocado mientras ella dormía, y por sobretodo, la ignoraba. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Ron por su parte solo había querido hacerle comprender a Hermione que su reacción exagerada no solo le había dolido sino también ofendido. Claro que eso era antes de que ella saliera con lo del Spattergroit a la hora de la cena, logrando que el se enojara de verdad.

Aburrida y dispuesta a quedarse a esperar a Harry, Hermione miró a sus pies buscando su mochila, sin embargo no estaba allí. Por supuesto la había dejado en su habitación antes de ir a la biblioteca a investigar aquella horrenda enfermedad. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie e ir a buscar lo que quería cuando un libro grueso y viejo es deslizado a su lado, para ella.

Ron le había alcanzado su propio tomo de "La Historia de Hogwarts". Hermione miró el libro, luego a Ron, y luego los pies de Ron. Ahí estaba su mochila. Fingiendo que el hecho de que Ron supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba buscando, y lo que ansiaba leer, no le sorprendía, tomó el libro y con un agradecimiento tácito se escondió atrás del libro.

─ ¿Hermione?

La muchacha al oír su nombre inmediatamente giró su rostro a Ron, pero este no la miraba a ella sino a una tercera persona que estaba sentado sobre la mesita que estaba frente al sillón, frente a ella.

─ ¿Te gusta mucho ese libro no es así? ─ preguntó McLaggen, frente a ella.

Una risa seca y llena de sorna burbujeo desde la garganta de Ron. _Eso es quedarse corto, idiota_.

Hermione aún algo confundida y sorprendida por la aparición de Cormac, le dedico una mirada de advertencia Ron, sin embargo este no le prestaba atención ya que estaba leyendo una revista de Quidditch.

─ Sí, así es. ─ respondió la castaña al rubio.

─ Escucha Hermione, he estado pensando en invitarte a salir, a Hogsmeade… ─ comentó el con una sonrisa que intentaba ser atractiva, el chico al notar la incomodidad de Hermione, se apresuró agregar ─ como amigos ya sabes. Mañana ¿Qué te parece?

─ No tenía pensado ir mañana. ─ trató de excusarse Hermione. Lo que mas le incomodaba de aquella situación era que Ron estaba a su lado, seguramente escuchando todo y riéndose de su situación. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea para que la situación se revierta a su favor, y así lograr que Ron vuelva a hablarle. Sonriendo con falsa dulzura, terminó de responder al muchacho que tenía enfrente ─ Pero ya que no tengo ninguna otra oferta mejor, creo que es una buena idea.

─ Genial te espero entonces al final de las escaleras. ─ contestó McLaggen muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

─ Claro. ─ aceptó Hermione. Comenzaba arrepentirse.

Una vez que Cormac desapareció y la castaña retomara la lectura, se escuchó otra nueva risa esta vez llena de irritación.

─ ¿Si Ronald, qué es tan gracioso?

─ Sigue queriendo acostarse contigo Hermione.

La castaña no había estado preparada para eso, por lo que muy sorprendida no pudo mas que sonrojarse y esconderse tras el libro nuevamente. Dos segundos después la indignación se apoderó de ella, así con toda la ironía que pudo se armo de valor para responderle a su pelirrojo amigo.

─ ¿Tú crees? Bueno tal vez lo haga, seguro es más respetuoso que otros, ya sabes…─ le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, desafiándolo.

─ ¡Si crees que ese idiota puede respetarte estás loca! ─ exclamó Ron, sumamente irritado.

Hermione, lo ignoró. Volviendo a enterrar su cabeza en la lectura, y disfrutando del cambio de roles, no pudo prohibirse una minima sonrisa.

─ Harry seguro ira con Ginny y puesto que, tú y tu nuevo amiguito irán también…tal vez deba buscarme alguna chica para ir…─ comentó al aire Ron. Por supuesto, el pelirrojo no se podía quedar atrás, no. Él jamás sería menos, si Hermione jugaba a desafiarse y provocarse él también lo haría.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo, la sonrisita de satisfacción se había esfumado completamente. El pánico de ver nuevamente a Ron con Lavender de la mano, nublaron su mente y su sentido común. No pasaría, no había manera de que eso ocurriese de nuevo.

Tomando lo primero que encontró se lo arrojó a Ron con violencia, logrando que la revista que este estaba leyendo saliera despedida para caer al suelo.

─ ¿Qué haces?

─ ¡No lo harás! No invitaras a Lavender ─ sentenció ella enojada.

Ron se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos, gratamente sorprendido. No se esperaba una reacción tan sincera, y cargada de celos, Oh se sentía bien, una delicia…

─ Lavender. ¿Quién hablo de lavender? ─ preguntó con fingida indignación ─ ¿Crees que es la única interesada en mí?

_¡Demonios no!_

Recordó la castaña, mas enfurruñada que antes. Y es que durante todo el año tuvo que soportar a las nuevas admiradoras de Ron, era muy molesto. ¿Porque tenían que haberse fijado en él? Ron ahora era categorizado en el más alto nivel de "Bombones de Hogwarts" como McLaggen o Malfoy o Harry o Dean.

Hermione odiaba eso, Ron era Ron y no quería que nadie se fijara en él…¡si estaba celosa muy celosa y enojada! Y ahora para colmar el vaso él no solo la ignoraba, sino que también quería ir a Hogsmeade con alguna otra chica. Si quería causarle celos pues lo había logrado. Y sí ella empezó con ese jueguito, pero no permitiría que Ron se saliera con la suya también. El era de ella.

_Que posesiva… _

_¡Cállate! _

─ ¡Pues francamente no entiendo como puede haber más de una! ─ dijo ella sonrojada y con sus ojos chocolates echando chispas de furia.

─ O pues créelo, las hay… ─ dijo el provocándola, mientras se agachaba para recoger la revista de Quidditch. ─ Ya que has aceptado ir con McLaggen, no puedes prohibirme nada.

─ No vayas con Lavender.

─ No iré con ella… ─ dijo tranquilo Ron, al tiempo que estiraba sus piernas para apoyarlas sobre la mesita que tenía enfrente, la misma que anteriormente se había sentado Cormac.

─ Ni con ninguna otra…─ terminó Hermione. Para su sorpresa sonó con autoridad y no como si estuviera suplicando.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ exigió saber Ron.

─ Porque no quiero. ─ se limitó a decir ella.

─ No vayas con McLaggen. ─ negoció el pelirrojo.

─ Bien. ─ estuvo de acuerdo Hermione.

─ Bien. ─ aceptó Ron, volviendo a su revista ─ Recibirás una mejor oferta que la de él, cuando deje de estar enojado contigo.

─ Bien. Aceptare cuando deje de estar enojada contigo.

─ Bien.

* * *

Después de casi una hora en la cual ambos amigos habían permanecido leyendo en silencio, Ron no pudo soportar tanta tranquilidad por mucho más. Por lo que invitó a Hermione a jugar una partida de ajedrez, que se tuvieron que repetir dos veces por capricho del pelirrojo y por qué a Hermione no le gustaba perder.

- Creo que me toca jugar con las blancas- dijo la castaña intentando girar el tablero de ajedrez, una vez que Ron lo hubo acomodado todo para empezar con la tercera partida.

─ ¡Estas loca, las blancas son siempre mis piezas! ─ le recordó él, al tiempo que detenía a Hermione por las muñecas.

─ Justamente por eso, jamás te he visto ganar con las negras, creo que haces trampa...─ la sonrisita de ella, le decía al pelirrojo, que Hermione solo lo estaba provocando.

─ Tener las piezas blancas es un privilegio, ya que siempre pertenecieron al indiscutible campeón, si las quieres debes ganártelas…─ Ron decidió tornar las cosas a su favor, si ella quería las blancas, bien. Pero debía darle algo a cambio.

─ ¿Ganármelas como?─ pregunto ella, algo en su sonrojo le decía a Ron que estaban pensando lo mismo.

_Con un beso_. Había pensado el pelirrojo, lo que el más ansiaba era las labios de ella, pero no podía pedírselo, no de esa manera tan brusca, tan poco romántico. Un beso, además, no se pedía. Mucho menos se pedía a cambio de unas piezas de ajedrez, simplemente ocurría, porque ambas partes así lo deseaban. Así que su mente trabajo a toda velocidad, para descubrir que más podía obtener de ella.

_¡Un secreto! Uno que nadie más que ella conozca._

─ Dime algún secreto tuyo.

─ ¿Un secreto?─ Hermione se sintió decepcionada, ella realmente tenia esperanzas de que Ron le pidiese un beso, o algo así pero no un secreto. ─ ¿Un secreto como cual?

─ No lo sé, algo que ni Ginny ni Harry, sepan, ¡ni siquiera tus padres!…

A Hermione se le pasaron varias cosas por la cabeza, en primer lugar que no tenía grandes secretos, y en segundo lugar que los pocos que tenían eran realmente ordinarios.

Aún así todos sus más pequeños secretos que, mas bien eran pequeños detalles de ella misma que se los había guardado, cruzaron por su mente. Como por ejemplo, ese pequeño detalle de que odiaba la avena que comía todas las mañanas, pero aun así la desayunaba por que ayudaba al "desarrollo de la inteligencia", eso le decía su madre de pequeña para que se terminara todo su cuenco de avena. O que odiaba las barbas muy largas, como la de Dumbledore, no entendía porque, pero le resultaban desagradables y poco higiénico, ni hablar de la de Hagrid. O que realmente había odiado su cabello toda su vida, por lo que cuando conoció a Ginny la envidia había crecido en ella, mas aún las primeras noches después de conocerla, había soñado que se despertaba por la madrugada y con un par de tijeras se dirigía hacia la cama de la pelirroja, para cortar e intercambiar cabelleras. No eran sueños de los que estaba particularmente orgullosa, sobretodo cuando a pesar de los años, en momentos de baja autoestima ella lo seguía soñando. O que hablaba mientras dormía, algo que realmente la avergonzaba y que lo habían descubierto sus padres a los cinco años cuando fueron de campamento. Por lo que cuando entro a Hogwarts en su primer año tuvo que aguantar las burlas de Lavender y Padma; ya en su segundo año, siendo amiga de quien era, y de los secretos que debía proteger no se podía dar el lujo de andar descuidando su boca, así que luego de una larga investigación en la biblioteca hallo el "muffliato" en un libro viejo de pociones. Debido a este pequeño detalle de su persona, fue que Ginny descubrió – lo que la pelirroja ya sospechaba- que a Hermione le gustaba Ron. Sucedió cuando se quedo en la Madriguera antes de partir para el Torneo Mundial de Quidditch, luego de un largo día se había olvidado de hacerle el muffliato a su compañera. O que le encantaban los días de lluvia porque eran ideales para leer. O que de pequeña siempre tocaba el piano. O que amaba a Ron, su muy pelirrojo amigo, más que a nadie en el mundo.

─ Realmente odio las barbas largas.─ Confesó finalmente.

Ron la miró incrédulo, para luego reírse.

─ ¡Eso no es un secreto! ─ le acusó, a pesar de que sonaba realmente divertido pensar en Hermione, haciendo muecas de asco cuando Hagrid la abrazaba.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Tú lo sabias?─ preguntó ella entre ofendida, y sorprendida.

─ Bueno no… pero yo quería un secreto mejor que ese…

─ Bueno tú no especificaste, yo ya te di lo que querías, ahora a mí me tocan las blancas ─ y una vez mas intento mover el tablero.

─ Lo siento, señorita, pero usted no jugara con las blancas hasta que me diga un secreto satisfactorio.

_No voy a decirte que te amo_. Pensó la castaña.

_¡No va a confesar que te ama, tu deberías decirlo primero, eres el hombre!_ Pensó Ron.

─ Dame uno más, ¡mejor que ese! Y son todas tuyas ─ ofreció el pelirrojo, señalando a las piezas blancas. Hermione suspiro.

─ Hablo en sueños. ─ le dijo casi en un susurro.

─ ¿A que te refieres? ─ se hizo el desentendido Ron.

La castaña volvió a suspirar, ya suficiente vergonzoso era confesarlo, para también tener que explicarlo.

─ ¡A que hablo dormida Ronald! Si estoy soñando algo o soñando con alguien, se me puede escapar su nombre, o cualquier cosa que este diciendo en el sueño.─ le explico sonrojada.

Él ya sabía eso por supuesto, lo había descubierto de la mejor manera posible.

─ Ahora dime tú un secreto ─ exigió ella vengativa. Ron que había estado analizando si el secreto era verdaderamente un secreto, puesto que él ya conocía ese pequeño y tierno detalle de su amiga, se sorprendió del pedido.

─ ¿Por qué tengo que darte yo un secreto?

─ ¡Porque yo te he dado dos! Es lo justo.

─ Si pero yo no quiero las negras ─ apuntó él. Sujetando el tablero de ajedrez, por los dos costados que Hermione había dejado libre.

─ ¡Dime un secreto! ─ le volvió a exigir ella como una niña, tirando del tablero con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo podía mover ni un centímetro, no cuando competía con la fuerza de su pelirrojo amigo.

─ ¡No! Vas a tirar todo Hermione, ¡deja de mover todo el tablero! ─ se burlo Ron de su evidente debilidad. Entonces Hermione dejo el tablero, para agarrar uno de los cojines que tenía el sillón en el cual antes habían estado leyendo, para comenzar a golpear a Ron en la cabeza.

─ ¡Dime un secreto!─ seguía pidiendo, ella comenzaba a enfadarse con él, ¡porque ella debió decirle sus malditos secretos! ¡¿Que le costaba darle al menos uno?,¡ Ella le había confesado dos!

─ ¡Bien!─ gritó Ron, mientras se cubría la cabeza con dos brazos, Hermione finalmente de

jo de pegarle, y el aprovecho para sonreírle y decir: ─ ¡Planeo dejarme una barba bien larga como la de Hagrid! ─ le dijo con las comisuras de los labios temblando por una sonrisa a punto de estallar.

Ron volvió a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Hermione entre humillada y enfada comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo. Hasta que Ron se cansó.

─ ¡Bueno ya basta! ─ le gritó el de nuevo, pero como Hermione no se detenía, emergió con fuerza de debajo de sus propios brazos, para tomar a la chica de la cintura con un brazo, y con el otro tomar el cojín con el que estaba siendo atacado. Perdiendo el equilibrio, ya que estaba de rodillas sobre la alfombra, entre varios cojines que se habían caído del sillón que Hermione no muy gentilmente arrebató, callo de espaldas con Hermione encima de él.

El cabello de ella, formaba una cortina de rizos que caían perfectamente a cada lado de su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas mas que nunca, y sus labios rosados eran una tentación que Ron no estaba preparado para resistir, por lo que elevando solo un poco su rostro, se acerco mas a ella, para besarla.

Fue instantáneo.

En el momento que Ron capturo el labio inferior de su amiga entre sus labios, una sensación de vértigo inundo el centro de su pecho, para luego estallar en un cosquillo que se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Un calor que en su vida había sentido, se apoderó de él, llevándolo a elevar todo su torso, y así sentarse sobre la alfombra, obligándola a ella a hacerlo también. La única diferencia era que Hermione tenia las piernas una a cada costado de Ron. Provocando con esto un calor perfectamente asfixiante, y adictivo.

Hermione por su parte sentía mariposas revoloteando por doquier en el interior de su cuerpo, y un calor realmente interesante y vergonzoso en su estomago. Pero ni las altas temperaturas que estaba experimentando su cuerpo, la detuvo a seguir presionando los labios de Ron, más entusiasmada que nunca, porque el pelirrojo la estaba abrazando con ambos brazos por la cintura, ella se convirtió en una participante activa envolviendo el cuello de Ron con sus brazos.

Justo cuando el pelirrojo había soltado el labio inferior de Hermione, para seguir con el superior, fue cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió.

* * *

_¡Muchas Gracias por Leer!_

_ShinyNightmare_


End file.
